The Ripple
by Jankz
Summary: Always transfered to diffrent foster parents, Toshiro Hitsugaya is the cold school idol at SK High. But what of the new foster parent and the seven girls living with him? "He is like a ripple in the water;" AU !ToshiroXmany! !Harem! ?Crack pairings?
1. Toshiro Hitsugaya!

**The Ripple**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humour/Romance**

**Pairing: Toshiro/MANY**

**Summary: **Like a ripple in the water, the girls just _couldn't_ catch him. Rather, _charm_ him.

**Authors Note: **Yah, no OC's! I write a lot with OC's, so this is a rare one! Please review and read, which will make me happy, happy, happy! (And it'll make me update!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or it's characters. I only own my own stories, plot lines, and characters.

* * *

Showers always made him feel better. When Toshiro Hitsugaya took a shower, it showed the exact mood he was in. When he turned the handle to a burning hot temperature, he was usually very angry, to the brink of slashing someone with any nearby weapon. When the knob was all the way to icy cold, it meant he was very calm or incredibly happy. Warm, was neutral. The one he used the most was _very hot_.

Toshiro shut off the _burning hot_ water, and stepped out of the shower a bit red from the heat. He shook his head of pure white hair, and wrapped the laid out towel around his waist. He left the bathroom, and went into the bedroom where his school uniform was laid out. He would be out of this house today, his suitcase at the door, his foster parents snoring loudly in the next room. He sighed, and began putting on his uniform.

Hitsugaya went to Sean Kybosh Academy, which was co-ed. His uniform was a white t-shirt with a blue tie, which the tie had a symbol right at the bottom of two entwined clovers. He tied the tie most expertly, and grabbed his school bag. He got perfect grades, perfect, perfect, _perfect. _Everything about him was pretty much spectacular, and he was the _best_ of the _best_ in soccer.

The girls and _boys_ of Sean Kybosh Academy called him the _Ice Prince_. Girls swooned over him, boys thinking he was insanely cool. Toshiro had heard some of the deluded fantasies of his 'fans'. They all thought he lived in some type of mansion, filled with servants and crap. He laughed bitterly to himself, going to the school.

As if.

He was abandoned, nobody wanted him after his mother and father died. So, he did all he could do, he sat and waited. Eventually, dear old Unohana took care of him. That was until, she became a full time doctor. After that, she was forced to send him away so he could have a _better life_. Toshiro had been infuriated, icy eyes flaming and everything. Kisuke and Yoruichi took him in when he was twelve, and had been taking care of him up until last night.

"_Hitsugaya…" Yoruichi started, Kisuke stopped her. He looked at Hitsugaya sadly,_

"_We have to let you go Toshiro. But, we did find a good home. Full of people your age."_

_Toshiro sat cross-legged, and said nothing. So this was it, they tossed the little 'ice prince' around until nobody caught him. He stood up angrily, "I might as well go tomorrow!"_

_Kisuke frowned, he had truly wanted Hitsugaya to stay. He had grown like a son to him. He wasn't sure who it was, but someone messed around with the law in such a way, that Kisuke couldn't even _talk_ to the boy._

'_I'll be fine. I'll make it through. Just act like normal.' He thought while stomping out of the room, infuriated. Kisuke shook his head, and left the room. Yoruichi sighed nervously, and banged her head on the table._

_--_!!&!!--

The dark haired girl leaned against the wall of the school, a couple of friends beside her. She gasped, seeing the ice prince enter the school gates with his usual friends. Her friend, who was also her sister, Rukia tapped her on the shoulder,

"Soi Fon, did dad say who was staying at our house?"

Soi Fon glanced at her, "No. He said it was a surprise."

The other sister, Momo, smiled, "Hopefully it's a girl. I don't know what I would do if it was boy. Roaming around the house and…" she blushed a deep red, twiddling her thumbs. Soi Fon rolled her eyes.

"As if I'd even _let_ a random boy roam around the house with all of us sisters."

"Have Rangiku, Yachiru, Nanao, and Nemu found out yet?"

Rukia blinked, "I believe Rangiku knows. Soi Fon, do you know?"

Soi Fon nodded absentmindedly, while watching the ice prince and his friends laugh about something. Well, the ice prince simply cracked the _smallest_ of smiles. Rukia sighed, following her sister's gaze.

"He is quite handsome."

Momo nodded her head, "The most handsome."

--!!&!!--

He held a slip of paper, the address clearly written on it. Renji, Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu stood behind him. His group of friends had gathered with him after school to help him calm down. They were best friends, Toshiro being the most coldest one in the group. He took a gulp of breath, and turned his head around slightly,

"I'll be doing this part on my own guys."

Renji was about to make a smart remark, when Hitsugaya glared dangerously. Ichigo laughed nervously, and stuck a thumb up, giving Toshiro a toothy grin, "Enjoy your new home!"

Renji nodded his head, along with Chad and Uryu. They ran off quickly, before Toshiro could kick them hard with his soccer kick.

The teal eyed _ice prince_ knocked on the door of the house. Rather, mansion. It was huge, and looked Victorian. Where exactly had Kisuke sent him?

The door opened, revealing a smiling white haired man, "Welcome, you must be Toshiro Hitsugaya, correct?"

Toshiro nodded his head, and held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you Jūshirō Ukitake."

The man smiled knowingly, and shook hands with the boy. He ushered him in, the same grin plastered on his face. "This here is the main room, my kids have some friends over sometimes, but with as many as mine, they just stick together."

Toshiro wondered silently how his children acted and such, and if they would make a big deal out of him. He pointed to the stairs, "Is my room up there?"

Ukitake patted his head, "Yep, I'll show you to your room, _cough_, okay?"

Toshiro was wide eyed for a moment, after hearing violent coughs erupt from the man. "Are you alright?"

The man shook his hand, "F-Fine. Happens all the time Hitsugaya."

Toshiro nodded his head approvingly of the man, '_He called me Hitsugaya…that's good.'_

Meanwhile, the girls entered the house silently. Rukia looked over at her eldest sisters, Soi Fon and Rangiku, "Wonder what _she_ looks like."

"You guys are in for a surprise," Rangiku started smiling, "It's going to be great to have another kid here, with dad always being kind, he makes everyone feel welcome."

"Who is it-" The purple orbed girl, better know as Rukia, started.

The girls heard some steps coming down the main large stairs, and they looked at the white haired man. Momo beamed,

"Hello dad!"

Ukitake smiled, and went to his daughters. "How was your day at school?"

"Fine as always!" Momo replied, Rangiku giggling in the background.

"Except when she got scolded by the teacher for dozing off in class!"

Soi Fon laughed lightly, "That was funny. She threw a piece of chalk right at your head."

Rukia chimed in, "She had deadly accuracy!"

"Momo has been a bad, bad girl!!" The pink haired sister, Yachiru, laughed.

Ukitake smiled, and patted the nervously stammering Momo's head. A voice sounded from the top of the steps,

"Ukitake, where should I put my shoes?"

All the girls, other than Rangiku, froze. Ukitake didn't notice, and simply looked over at the stairs, "There's a coat closet down here, Hitsugaya. That's where you can put them after school!"

Toshiro walked down the steps and when he reached the bottom, it was only until then he noticed all the girls by Ukitake. The ice prince pointed at them, "These your kids?"

"Y-Y-You're a _boy_?!" Yachiru exclaimed, eyes wide as saucers. Toshiro coughed,

"Last time I checked, _yes._"

Nemu had out a notepad, and was writing down some notes. "White hair, short…Name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the boys soccer team…I'll have to measure him later…teal eyes…very, very, handsome…"

Nanao coughed, and adjusted her glasses, "_Father_, you didn't tell us the person to stay with us was to be a _male_."

Rukia tugged on her sister Soi Fon's uniform sleeve, "Nevertheless, Toshiro Hitsugaya! Ice Prince of Sean Kybosh Academy!"

The white haired boy heard that comment, and knitted his eyebrows tightly together, "Ice prince, huh?"

Rukia slightly hunched over, pink dusting her cheeks. "U-Uh, that's what _I __hear_ they call you!"

Rangiku laughed loudly, and grinned at her father. Her father returned the grin, _now_ fully aware of the other girls trembling in joy.

Soi Fon was stunned to the point where she wanted to topple over. She shakily held out her hand, leaving her other six sisters petite sheets of flushed colours. She looked into the ice prince's eyes, and took a deep silent breath before introducing herself.

"Soi Fon Ukitake, pleasure to meet you."

The way she stood, ridged and straight, Toshiro smirked widely knowing she was most likely like _the other_ girls. Mostly shy and secretly a fan girl. It wasn't that he _wanted _to be living with girls that _loved_ him, it just made him smile at how awkward it must be for them to have the boy they like in the exact _same_ house.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. Nice to meet you." He took her hand, and shook it gently. Though, that action made her look like she was about to buckle at her knees and fall over. He smirked again, which made all the girls half swoon, and he instantly went wide eyed as the big breasted girl hugged him to the point where he couldn't breathe because of her breasts.

"Hey, hey! Welcome to our house!" She gave him a toothy grin, similar to the ones Ichigo usually gave him. Toshiro nodded his head frustrated, as he tried to regain his breath. "I'm Rangiku, and these here are all of my sisters! Soi Fon already took it upon herself to introduce herself, but these other girls look like they lost their way of speech!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes, and was about to say something when Toshiro looked over at her, "Hey." She went red, and said nothing looking away. Rangiku smiled at her,

"That's my sister Rukia! She's such a shorty! She gets really good grades and stuff, but her drawings are _awful_-!"

"R-Rangiku!" The said girl exclaimed, pulling on her sister Rangiku's hair. Rangiku groaned, and said a couple of sorry's before moving on.

She pulled over a widely grinning pink haired girl, which made Toshiro inwardly chuckle. The little girl was pink in the face, though it looked like it was some natural thing. Her eyes were of a child, and she was the shortest. She gave him the cutest of looks, which reminded him of little kids.

"This is Yachiru! She's the runt of the family! But don't mess with her because she can seriously beat the cra-!"

Ukitake coughed, giving a stern look to his big chested daughter. She laughed lightly, and pulled two girls over. They seemed red in the face, but also unfazed by him being in the house.

"This is-!"

The girl with dark hair coughed, "I can address myself, Rangiku." she adjusted her glasses, "I'm Nanao, I'm the vice president for the student council at the Sean Kybosh High school."

Toshiro made a sudden 'oh' sound, which made the girls curious by his sudden interest, "My friend was saying something about that…"

Nanao got a scary look in her eyes, "What exactly…?"

Rangiku nervously laughed, "AH HAH HA HAA! Moving on!" she placed a shoulder on the girl who seemed very skinny and her hair was nicely set up.

"I am Nemu. I am the head of the science club in the school." She gave him a strange look, and he cocked an eyebrow,

"Hm?"

She took out her pad, and began writing again. Murmuring under her breath she check off a box, "Seems completely normal over circumstances when living with girls. Monitor later actions, sleeping patterns may be in order…"

Toshiro didn't hear, and assumed she was taking down notes or just loved writing. He looked expectantly over at a brunette, who instantly went wide eyed and stuttered out, "I-I'm Momo!" It came out like a squeak, and Soi Fon failed miserably at masking her laughter.

Toshiro pointed at himself, "Well I guess you all know my name by now." He rubbed the back of his head unsure of what to say, "It'll be nice staying with you guys."

Ukitake nodded his head approvingly, and patted Hitsugaya's back, "So, why don't you all do something while I go make something to eat?"

Soi Fon looked like she began choking, before she quickly waved goodbye and dashed up the stairs. Rukia and Momo followed, not wanting to be with the ice prince alone since they both felt uneasy and incredibly shy. That left him with doll faced Yachiru, the very serious Nanao, the strange note taking Nemu, and big breasted Rangiku.

They went into the living room, where Nemu asked him: "Where did you live before here?"

Toshiro froze, and looked at his feet while taking a seat in a nearby lounge chair. "…Foster care." Nemu gave him a sad look, before writing some stuff down on paper.

"Foster care, may be the cause of his icy exterior…" Once again, the ice prince didn't hear and just shuffled his feet.

Rangiku gave a small sympathetic smile, before sitting down on the two seat couch where Nanao and Nemu joined her. Yachiru left the room to get some drinks. Toshiro coughed,

"Soi Fon seems pretty fast."

Nanao smiled proudly, feeling a sense of pride when he complimented her sister, "She's on the Cross Country team, the track and field team, basketball, baseball, and girls soccer. And volleyball. She's in almost every sport."

Toshiro nodded his head just as Yachiru entered the room with a tray of four drinks. He grabbed the water, and smiled the slightest, "Thanks." Yachiru handed the drinks to her three sisters, before sitting down on the floor drinking her water. "I'm on the soccer team." Hitsugaya said, feeling the need to add in a fact since the girls were literally _pouring_ information onto him.

"Oh, we know. Soi Fon is always-"

"Is _always_ saying what an amazing athlete you are." Nanao interrupted the much to freely speaking Rangiku. "She admires Jane-Marie too, you know her right? The girl on the soccer team that plays forward?"

Toshiro nodded his head, "Yeah, she's one of my friend's cousin. She sometimes practices with me in soccer. Mostly every other week though, it's hard to find girls who are good at soccer."

Meanwhile, three girls huddled in the air vent that was in the living room. Soi Fon was beaming and was a cute shade of red, while Momo was groaning silently for much needed space. Rukia was busy doodling in the vent making little 'chappy bunnies' everywhere.

"He likes girls who play soccer…"

"He didn't exactly mean it like _that_." Momo added, to make a point. The two became quiet after hearing the group talk again.

"So Toshiro!" Rangiku started, earning herself a 'call-me-Hitsugaya!' glare. "What's it like to be mobbed by girls everyday?"

Hitsugaya sighed annoyed, and sank into his chair, "Awful. It's the most annoying thing in the world. It ticks me off when the girls start throwing themselves at me…"

"Subject does not like _too_ forward girls. Another item that may make the Subject tick or become irritated."

Nanao smiled knowingly, "Yes, they make quite the spectacle of themselves at school. It's the most funniest thing when watching from afar."

Toshiro gave a large smile, showing some of his pearly, straight, white teeth. "Yeah, I've seen it happen to a couple of other guys."

All the girls in the room (including the ones in the vent) went red, Rukia sighed dreamily,

"What a handsome smile…"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yeah, if the characters seem OOC, that's just the way it is. I love Toshiro/any pairings! As long as their not _too_ crazy. The seven sisters seem to like him a lot, but who will actually win him over? I'm pretty sure stories like these are called _harems_ (sp?), right? Oh, I also wanted to know if AU meant: 'Another Universe'. If so, this story is AU! I hope you review, and please read the next chapter! Bye-bye!


	2. Rukia!

**The Ripple**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humour/Romance**

**Pairing: Toshiro/MANY or Toshiro/?**

**Summary of last chapter: **Then it was set, the challenge. All of them wanted him, but he only desires were unknown.

**Authors Note: **Um, hello again! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope it wasn't too confusing! So do you like it so far? Um, review and tell me if you do! I don't care if it's anonymous or something, but I'd be super duper happy!

**Big Thanks To The Reviewers! Here's a cookie! -passes out cookies to reviewers- **

**I know you non-reviewers can review!!! **

**REVIEWERS: **D R A G O N L I L I E S, lenodais, Okibimaru  
**ALERTS:** D R A G O N L I L I E S, lenodais, milibloom  
**FAVOURITES:** The Great Daryl, lenodais

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or it's characters. I only own my own characters, stories, and plot lines.

* * *

"SO!" Renji declared on the rooftop, punching Toshiro on his arm playfully, "How's your new home?"

Toshiro looked at his friend, and noticed how his hair was oddly shaped like a pineapple. "Fine."

Ichigo laughed, reading his thoughts, "Renji, you hair is freaking him out!" Renji fumed a furious red,

"I'm not the one with neon coloured hair!"

"Why you son of a--!"

Hitsugaya sighed, while looking over the edge. It was some team practices, the boy's baseball and girl's soccer. He paid more attention to the ongoing soccer game rather than the other game, and instantly noticed Soi Fon. She swerved and weaved through some stocky girls, and dashed away with the ball that gained increasing speed. She kicked the ball past an oncoming orange haired girl, and got it in the net scoring. She made a victory grin, and raced to her team and gave them high-fives while the tightly tied up pieces of hair followed behind her.

On the other side of the field, the cheerleaders were practicing some routines. He raised an eyebrow, noticing Momo teaching some of the members cheers. She was on the top of a pyramid, and smiling goofily. She suddenly toppled backwards, but landed safely on a mat. They grabbed her by the feet, and she flipped over landing on her feet smiling just as goofy as before.

"Hm…"

"What are you looking at?" Chad asked, resting his elbows on the ledge beside Toshiro. Toshiro looked at his big friend. Man, he had _huge_ muscles.

"Just watching the soccer game."

Renji and Ichigo nearly jumped over the ledge, trying to get views at the girls high-fiving each other, and the hopping cheerleaders. Uryu sighed, and was patching up his tie that had been caught on some barb wire. Toshiro remembered something Ukitake told him yesterday, and he devised an..._interesting_ plan. He'd trick his friends that they were going to his house, only to go somewhere else! Toshiro _never_ brought friends over to any of the houses he stayed in. They'd either wait outside, or don't even come.

"Hey…you guys want to come over to my new place?" Hitsugaya asked, the plan coming into play. The boys became silent,

"Are you serious?" Ichigo croaked out, going wide-eyed.

"Yeah, do you or do you not?" The ice prince asked again, becoming a bit annoyed. Chad and Uryu looked at each other,

"We both have to stay after school for two extra hours to help set up the semi-formal. Sorry."

Toshiro gave a small smile, " 'Kay. Then it will be Ichigo and Renji.

--!!&!!--

"Nemu, I heard you are conducting some type of human research." A petite black haired girl asked. Nemu looked down on her sister Rukia,

"Yes, the cold heart of the Ice Prince."

Rukia sweat dropped, "Nemu, are you serious?"

"Yes." She showed her sister the notebook she recently bought, which it had five pages of high detail. "I've recorded some notes on his sleeping patterns last night. He snored around five times, and drooled once. He smiled twice, and kept an icy face on most of the time."

"N-Nemu…Kiyone from class A is-"

"From this data, I can safely assume that he has the average amount of two excellent dreams. If I can test out my dream reader on someone, I can than check the dream pattern waves which can allow me to-"

"What is she talking about Rukia?"

Rukia shuffled nervously, "W-Well, we have a guest staying at our house…"

"--read all his dream patterns and replay them on a screen. Just like a movie. But, I'll have to examine his sleeping patterns for a week or so…" Nemu looked up from her notebook, her sister Rukia and a girl named Kiyone giving her strange stares. "Oh hello Kiyone."

Kiyone sighed, "H-Hi Nemu, still using people like lab rats?"

"I try not to. Mayuri-sensei is most likely to do that."

Kiyone laughed at the comment and then smiled, "I can't wait until I come over to you house next weekend!"

Rukia became excited, "Yes! Then we can go to the movies and stuff!"

The girl smiled, "I love going to your house, you have such great sisters. Your father Ukitake it the best and makes me feel so calm and at peace! My sister Isane loves going there too!"

Nemu took out another notebook, one that was red. It said inside the cover, 'Kiyone'. "Subject seems to take an extreme liking to Observer's father. Must find out more details for further investigation…"

"I-I do not!" Kiyone exclaimed, going beet red. Rukia sighed shaking her head. It was the most obvious thing in the world that Kiyone admired her father, and maybe went as far as to worship. Rukia suddenly noticed a flash of white hair in the crowd of people. She lost her breath, as the person came closer and closer. Kiyone raised an eyebrow,

"What is it Rukia?"

Rukia was silent, right until he came up to her. Kiyone herself gaped in astonishment, eyes widening when she saw the ice prince act so calmly.

"Rukia, you get home right after school, right?" Rukia nodded her head quickly, and listened closely. Toshiro smirked, she shook her head so cutely. He continued on, the smirk escaping his lips.

"Could you tell Ukitake I've got soccer practice and I'm bringing a couple of people over just to wait for me, if it's alright? Were going to the movies..."

Rukia shook her head quickly, "Y-Yes! Dad already said it was fine! U-Um, I think he knows you have soccer practice s-so--!"

He tapped he nose with the pencil he held in his hand, "Thanks Rukia." He ruffled the top of her head, and walked off. As he left, Rukia fell back onto the lockers blushing nervously. She looked at her feet, and metally smacked herself. _'Why do I get so worked up when he's near me?'_

Kiyone was stunned, and finally asked, "What was that about?"

Nemu sighed, writing in the notebook entitled 'Ice Prince'. "Subject seems to have a group of friends, is attending soccer practice. Collect gym clothes after practice to test salt and water through sweat…"

Kiyone smacked Nemu on the head lightly, "Nemu! Stop being weird!" She huffed, and turned her eyes to Rukia awaiting an answer.

Rukia rolled her eyes, and whispered, "Kiyone…Toshiro is staying at our house."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

This caught everyone's attention. When Kiyone screamed loud like that, it was something incredibly juicy. Nemu coughed quickly,

"Yes, I recently figured out how cells can communicate to each other through several tests involving that latest procedure I was telling you about, Kiyone."

The students made an 'oh' sound, and clapped slightly to congratulate Nemu. Nemu bowed slightly, before writing in the 'Kiyone' book. "Subject has loud voice, population takes loud voice as warning or 'gossip'."

"Nemu…"

--!!&!!--

"Awesome play in soccer!" Ichigo hollered, smacking Toshiro in the back. It was five o'clock, and they finished a game up. Toshiro sighed,

"Thanks, but you really didn't have to pounce me…"

The orange haired boy laughed, Renji patting Hitsugaya's back as well. They arrived at the house, and both boys stood frozen before it.

"Holy cra--! I thought you were just standing in front of this house when we dropped you off! This is actually your house?! Where did Urahara send you?!" Renji exclaimed, the astonished Ichigo beside him with his mouth ajar. The ice prince led them inside, where the floors were spotless and the furniture literally shining.

"I'm home." Toshiro called through out he house. Renji tilted his head to peak into the living room, and there he saw Yachiru and Rangiku playing cards.

"You live with Rangiku?" Ichigo asked quietly, taking his shoes off along with his pineapple friend and placing them into the coat closet. Toshiro nodded his head,

"Yachiru, Rangiku, Nanao, Soi Fon, Nemu, Momo, and Rukia."

Renji gasped, "You live with the seven sisters?!"

On cue, Momo entered the living room looking for Rangiku. She had a blue robe on, hair wrapped in a towel.

"Rangiku, have you seen my brush?'

The big chested girl coughed funnily, "No, no, no! I haven't seen it!"

Momo huffed, "Ran! I know you did hide it! I need to brush my hair before it goes all curly! You know what it looks like when it's curly!"

Yachiru laughed, "A large demon poodle!"

Renji stifled his laugh, awfully, gaining the attention of the girls. Momo gasped, her eyes drifting from Renji, to Ichigo, to Toshiro. She looked at herself, which she herself was only in a towel. She blushed a deep red, and raced into the other room exclaiming, "Ran, I want my brush back!"

Rangiku laughed, and looked over at the males, "So, Toshiro--"

"Hitsugaya"

"--you brought you friends over?" She finished, a huge grin on her face. She placed down her cards and got up, and paused looking at the guys.

"What?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his arm which had gotten a bit bruised.

"…I didn't know the soccer uniforms were dark blue…"

"It's just like the school uniforms." Renji pointed out, and drifted his eyes along the entire expanse of the living room.

Toshiro nodded his head to this. The boy's uniform was a white t-shirt, which they had dark blue ties with two entwined clovers at the bottom. They wore black slacks, and black shoes. The girls wore dark blue sailor uniforms, he was pretty sure they called them 'three piece uniforms'. The fabric cast on their shoulders and tying up in the front was white, and blue ran along the edges. The little bow had two clovers entwined together; the school emblem. The rest of the uniform was a dark blue, and the skirts came in two lengths. The shoes were black as well.

"I want cookies!" Yachiru exclaimed, breaking him out of his thoughts. She was pulling on his arm, and giving him a pouty look. Toshiro was silent for a moment, before sighing. He hated being pulled in by little kids.

"Where are the cookies?"

Rangiku laughed, "Nah, you don't actually _have_ to get her cookies! I'll get them!" As Yachiru scampered off happily, Rangiku grinned, "You owe for it though!"

"H-Huh?"

"She takes an hour at a time before eating her cookies…"

Rukia hopped down the stairs, holding some music books. She cocked an eyebrow, and her mouth formed an 'o' as she remembered Hitsugaya saying something about bringing friends over. "Hello Hitsugaya."

One of the friends of the ice prince looked at her, and grinned, "Hey! I know you!"

Rukia was silent for a moment, then went wide eyed. "U-Um I don't believe we've met!" _'Damn it!'_

"Aren't you in the music-!"

"I have to go run some errands, I'll be back before supper!" She announced, leaving the house timidly. Renji sighed,

"She's in that music club right?"

The big chested sister smiled warmly, "Yeah, she doesn't like it when people make a big deal out of her. How did you know?" Rangiku held a cookie tray, and Yachiru tried jumping to receive a prized food item.

Renji looked at the ceiling in thought, "Oh yeah! I accidentally went into the music room where they were practicing…"

"Of course _you_ would do that…"

"Got something to add in you stupid strawberry? 'Cause I didn't hear you!"

"What?! Come here you pineapple loser!"

Toshiro nodded his head, _'Great future reference. I don't want to be making any of them mad or anything…'. _He looked at his friends, "I'm just going to get some clothes on. Then we'll go to that new movies that opened."

"What?! Were not staying here?" Ichigo exclaimed, a frown making his way on his face.

"I'm not a miracle worker." Toshiro sighed, exiting the room.

--!!&!!--

"_I wish upon a star, I will run away._

"_Walking by the sunsets, gathering tears by day._

"_Night, sadness overcomes me, choking me in sorrow._

"_Wishing to that shinning star, it grants me my wish tomorrow._

"_Can you hear my desperate cries? Trembling hands reaching out for you--"_

Rukia played the piano quietly as a friend sung a song, and she placidly sighed. These lyrics were depressing to her, and made her want to leave the music club as soon as possible. But no, she couldn't. The music club was practicing for the dance, since four songs were to be played by the music club.

She couldn't get over the close encounter with the ice prince and his friends, how the ice prince almost found out she played _piano_. She struck a high key on that thought, and trailed her fingers slowly down forming a scale.

She remembered the time in the vent, he had looked so interested in girls playing soccer. _'Of course he would.' _she thought, _'He plays soccer, so it would make sense that he would want a soccer girl._'. She finished the song with crescendo, and the plinking sound of the last two notes played. Clapping sounded the room, as the other members smiled at her and the singer.

The dark haired girl looked out the window, noting girls lining up to try out for soccer. The soccer team's two most prized girls were on a trip to America, so two spot were open. Her heart thumped, and she scrunched her hands into fists. Rukia looked at the singer, better known as Isane, and tapped her shoulder,

"I have to go."

"So soon? We still have to practice the other song!"

Rukia grabbed her music books, and smiled, "I'm trying out for soccer." With that, she dashed down the hall to go to her locker, leaving Isane and other members stunned.

* * *

**Authors Note: Roar! Just wanted to thank the reviewers again! Renji and Ichigo almost thought Hitsugaya let them come over! No, he's close to that though! -laughs- Yeah, I'm not good at song lyrics…so…excuse the badness of it. Well, bye-bye, keep in touch for the next chapter!**


	3. Anger!

**The Ripple**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humour/Romance**

**Pairing: Toshiro/MANY or Toshiro/?**

**Summary of last chapter: **She soon decided in order for him to love her, she had to change herself.

**Authors Note: **Lol, I was reading an awesome story earlier, and when two people were fighting it reminded me of my teacher and the rebellious student in my class! Moving on! Please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach! I only own the Under Ground Mole People, my characters, and stories! And my brains, my awesome brains!!! And my piano!! And several other things not relating to my disclaimer!!!

ZOMG! Thanks again! -flustered face- As always, here's my thanks to you guys!!

**REVIEWERS: **indigoia, Okibimaru  
No Alerts!  
No Favourites!

* * *

Soi Fon watched as several girls lined up, all holding hands and laughing. They thought it would be easy. A small smirk formed on her face, it would be anything _but_ easy. With the two other best members of the soccer team off in America visiting their relatives, they needed two players for the rest of the school year. It was undecided yet by the two former players if they were coming back, so the team needed to be prepared.

Jane-Marie went off to find one of the boys from the boys soccer team to co-coach with Soi Fon and Jane-Marie. Soi Fon sighed, out of these girls, which two were the best of the best? She didn't notice a petite black haired girl run over to the group, hair up in a ponytail, the same stray piece in her face.

Rukia clenched her teeth, she had to make the team! She would practice soccer kicks as much as she practiced singing and piano, and would give as much dedication to the practice as she did with cleaning her room and doing her homework. She looked at her sister Soi Fon and shuddered. Her sister was the best at soccer, and knew what it takes and what to teach. Rukia looked at her own silky smooth arms, _'They won't be like that anymore after practicing…_' She cringed, Soi Fon usually had some random cuts along her arm for playing rough, or rather say, practicing rough.

At the exact moment, Toshiro and his friends were walking by the school to head to the new movie theatre, just as Jane-Marie came up to the three. Toshiro felt a tap on his shoulder, and he whipped around. He was facing a blonde haired girl, many freckles on her face and wide blue eyes.

"Jane-Marie?"

Renji and Ichigo turned around, Ichigo giving a wide toothy grin, "Hey~! Jane-Marie! How's it going?"

The blonde smiled, "Same as always, cousin."

Renji ruffled her hair, which was neatly put into a ponytail until he messed it up. "What do you need Jane-Marie? Don't you have soccer practice?"

"Unless…your skipping out?" Ichigo teased, giving her a noogie. She went red in anger,

"You guys! My hair!"

The ice prince sighed, "You need help with something?"

Jane-Marie nodded her head, "Follow me while I explain. I _won't_ take no for an answer!"

--!!&!!--

"Too slow! Put more power into it! You call that a kick? Why don't you just go home!" Soi Fon shouted at the girls, who were currently receiving soccer balls from her. She sighed in distaste, these girls were awful. Soi Fon was _throwing_ them into the air, didn't these girls know they had to bump it with their heads? The girls were most likely here for popularity or some dare.

Rukia was passed the ball, and she saw it coming. The other girls kicked it, which didn't work out well. Rukia jumped, and hit the ball with her head. She looked at her sister, awaiting her comment. Her sister looked stunned, and she stuttered out,

"R-Rukia?"

Rukia gulped, what would her sister say? Did she do something wrong? Suddenly, a small clap was heard.

"Excellent. Instead of doing what everyone else was doing, which you knew wasn't right, you went with your instinct to hit the ball with your head."

All the girls on the field stopped what they were doing, and some gasped loudly. Rukia whipped around fully and saw the ice prince. She wanted to die! She was supposed to be in the music club, and here she was, playing soccer! She was only doing it to try to be the type of girl he wanted to date, but she suddenly felt like backing out. She was dumb for a moment, and pointed to herself. "M-Me?"

Toshiro had his friends behind him, Jane-Marie running over to Soi Fon. "Yeah, you. Good job. That was pretty good."

He nodded his head approvingly, before standing in front of the group of girls. "After school practices that are coached by Jane-Marie and Soi Fon are to be accompanied by _me_. I will be over-seeing the best players, and other essential things that are need for soccer. My friends Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai will also over-see your practice, and will be glad to help with anything you may have troubles with."

Soi Fon cast a glance at Jane-Marie, and the blonde smiled at the gob-struck dark haired girl. Soi Fon coughed, wanting to add in, "T-These practices are not some thirty-minute thing. You will be staying after school for _hours _at a time. Do not take this lightly."

Toshiro nodded his head, "Just like she said, you actually have to _want_ to play soccer." He looked over at Rukia, "Okay?"

Rukia felt like he was telling her a secret message, but she nervously pulled on her hand. A random girl raised her hand,

"Hitsugaya, will you be choosing the girl's who make the team?"

The ice prince kept his cool face on, and casually glanced at Jane-Marie and Soi Fon, "These two over here will be discussing that." He picked up one of the discarded soccer balls, and threw it at Soi Fon, "Continue on, get them jogging after this."

Soi Fon nodded her head, and placed a hand on her hip and shouted, "Hurry up and get in a line! Move it!"

Jane-Marie giggled wildly to herself beside Ichigo. He gave her s strange look, "What?"

The blonde tried stifling her laugh, but it wasn't working, "It's amazing what affect he has on the girls around here! Especially Soi Fon!"

The orange haired boy suddenly clued in, and glanced at the now shouting Soi Fon who showed no mercy. He gulped, and choked out, "She's scary…"

"_Scary_?" Jane-Marie mocked, "You should see her when the Hitsugaya _isn't_ here!"

Toshiro stood over a couple of meters away from Soi Fon, and kicked up a ball and caught it. He pointed at five girls, and motioned them over. Four out of five were blushing like beets and hardly listening, Rukia silent and nodding her head.

"Start jogging okay? You guys nailed the move already. Six laps around the field." He stalked off, throwing a ball at a talking group of girls. The girls screamed, and made angry faces. They all gasped, and slowly said some sorry's to Hitsugaya. He sighed, and growled, "If your not serious about this, then _please_ get out of here. It'll just make is easier for Jane-Marie and Soi Fon."

Some girls huffed, and stalked off muttering about how the ice prince could be so cold. Rukia was watching for a moment, before he turned around and stared at her. Teal eyes met purple eyes for the slightest moment, before Rukia flushed and began running with the other four. She perked her ears up when she heard he sister shout,

"Give me six laps now you lazy wimps! Next time actually _hit_ the ball!"

--!!&!!--

After three gruelling hours of hard practice, it was already eight o'clock. Rukia looked at her arms, and grinned. They weren't scratched up! She grabbed a towel from one of the benches in the change room, and wrapped it around herself as she stepped out of the showers. Half the girls were already gone, and she changed into her white dress.

Rukia left the change rooms fifteen minutes later, hair put up in a wet bun and the same stray piece of hair in her face. She held her gym bag behind her, music books under her left arm. She looked up at the stars while walking, _'Sure are pretty…'_. Rukia paused, feeling like someone was staring at her back. She whipped around and went wide eyed,

"Hitsugaya! What are you still doing here?!"

The ice prince sighed, and came beside her. "Waiting for you."

"M-Me?!" She squeaked, her knees literally buckling.

"Yeah. You."

She went as red as a rose and shook her head. They began walking when he suddenly commented, "You were pretty good today."

The purple eyed girl grinned, "R-Really? I-I wasn't sure…"

Toshiro nodded his head, a small smirk on his face, "I hear you play piano too."

Rukia gasped, "W-Who'd you hear that from?!"

He stopped, and looked at her with a full grown smirk and laughing eyes, "Your sister Rangiku. I heard the music club is performing at the semi-formal."

Rukia blushed, amusing him more. "Y-yes…"

"What instrument do you play?"

Rukia felt the large thumping in her chest, she could hear it ringing in her ears. She hoped he couldn't hear it, "I-I play piano. I a-also sing…and play the violin. I'm the best at singing and piano though…"

The ice prince and Rukia started walking again, and they stopped by a nearby pond. He went over, and sat by the edge of it. Rukia tilted her head in curiosity, and went wide eyed as he motioned her over. She sat nervously beside him, and placed her books and gym bag beside her.

"…Can I hear you sing?"

Rukia immediately shook her head, "N-No!"

Toshiro turned his head towards her, the same natural cool look on his face. She timidly looked away, staring into the pond and looking at her own reflection. "I-I mean…I don't like to sing in front of others…"

He nodded his head, "Okay." He went down on his back, and looked at the dark navy sky. "It's nice out tonight…"

Rukia nervously touched her knee, but then laid down beside him. "Yeah…the stars are pretty." She turned her head to him, and sighed. _'Do you want to go to the dance with me?'_ The question was burning her insides. She bit her lips shut, and closed her eyes. Her sisters liked him too, it wouldn't be very great if she suddenly asked him. Not only that, her chances of being rejected were incredibly high. She opened her eyes and looked to her other side, a wilting daffodil was crookedly standing, and was moving softly in the breeze. She plucked it out of the ground, and twirled it in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" Toshiro asked, grabbing the flower out of her hand and placing it on her nose. She couldn't contain the small laugh that emitted out of her mouth, before she answered.

"It was all alone…now I feel bad because I plucked it out of the ground…"

Toshiro poked her nose, before scooping the flower up, "We can put it in water when we get home." he offered. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. Rukia had pink dusted onto her cheeks, and she picked up her bag and books.

"We'd better get home before Dad gets worried,"

The ice prince nodded his head, "I can see Ukitake being nervous…"

As Rukia got up, she tripped on a rock and stumbled backwards, "AH!" She lost her footing, and the sound of splashing rang in the night.

"Rukia!"

--!!&!!--

Soi Fon had her black silk pyjamas on, as she raced down the stairs. She saw her father in the living room, with her sisters Nanao and Nemu as they watched a random television show. Soi Fon sat cross legged on the floor, "Father, has Rukia com home yet?"

Ukitake touched his chin thoughtfully, "Now that I think about it, no." He began to worry, "Where is she? I thought she only had the music club today…right?" He looked at Nanao. She adjusted her glasses, her clipboard in hand.

"Yes, her music club activities end at six o'clock. It is currently eight thirty, as of…now." Nanao smiled to herself, and looked at her sister Soi Fon. Her hair was not in it's usually netted hair pieces, and was down her back wavy. Soi Fon bit her lip, and suddenly it dawned on her, "She _still_ hasn't come back from soccer practice!"

Ukitake raised an eyebrow, "Soccer practice?"

Soi Fon nodded her head abruptly, "Rukia tried out for soccer!" Nanao and Ukitake were speechless, and Nemu sighed,

"Isane told me about this on the phone around six or so. She said Rukia left early from the music club to try out."

Momo entered the room, she was in pink pyjamas. She wore fluffy white slippers, and her hair was down. "Rukia tried out for soccer? That's a surprise!"

Soi Fon huffed, "I don't understand though! She doesn't like sports!"

Nemu was holding the notebook entitled, 'Ice Prince', "It appears as though Hitsugaya hasn't returned home either."

Ukitake smiled, "He went to the theatres with his friends."

The dark haired girl objected, "No! Jane-Marie retrieved him and his friends to co-coach with me and her! So where is he?!"

The door open and the said people were there, soaking wet. Momo clapped a hand on her mouth, rushing into the other room to get towels. Nanao cocked a suspicious eyebrow, "What happened?"

Rukia nervously chuckled, "I fell in the pond."

Soi Fon gave her a incredulous look, "Oh really? What pond?"

Toshiro kicked off his shoes, and placed them outside. He also took Rukia's, and placed them on the outside porch as well. He looked at the sisters, then over at Ukitake, "It's the pond near the school. We stopped there before going home."

Ukitake nodded his head smiling, "Oh okay! Momo went to get towels so--"

As the father continued on, Toshiro couldn't help but notice the vicious look Soi Fon was giving Rukia. He didn't mean to add oil to the fire, but he ended up doing that anyway. "Better put it in water." He gave Rukia the tiny flower, and she nodded her head as Momo entered the room again passing her and Hitsugaya a towel.

Soi Fon was sitting down on the ground aghast, _'Did he just give her a flower?! How could she even--!' _Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the soft voice of her other sister:

"It was cold tonight you two; after your both done drying off come to the kitchen so I can give you some cold medicine."

Toshiro scrunched up his face in distaste, but complied nonetheless. He dried his hair off, and placed the towel around his neck. He followed Momo into the kitchen. Ukitake followed, just in case Momo gave him the wrong medicine and mixed it up with the cough medicine the he used.

As soon as the father left, Soi Fon sprinted to Rukia before the black haired girl could get her medicine. Soi Fon held her by the hair on her head. Rukia's messy bun fell out, and she held in a cry of pain. "S-Soi Fon!"

"Why the _hell_ did you tryout for the soccer team? Huh?! Why?! Last time I checked you _hated_ soccer!"

Rukia bit her lip to conceal a small scream, as her sister pulled harder. She choked out, "I-I wanted to try out because it looked interesting!"

Soi Fon went red in anger, and literally exploded and smacked Rukia in the face, "You liar!" she hissed in a low voice not to get caught after such a loud smacking noise. "You're only doing this because you like Hitsugaya! You thought he'd like you since you played soccer, didn't you?!" She went close into her face, before pushing her roughly against the wall. "Didn't you?!"

Rukia felt hot angry tears well up in her eyes. She kicked Soi Fon away with all her tiny might, but not before Soi Fon pulled as hard as she could on her black short hair. She ran up the stairs not bothering to conceal her continuous crying. The two sisters didn't notice that the three people came back form the kitchen, and Rukia yelled,

"I hate you! You think everyone is out to get you!"

Soi Fon huffed angrily, "And you think everyone in the world loves you!"

"Stop abusing people!!" The chappy bunny girl hollered, before running off into the long hallways of bedrooms while hiccupping and crying. Soi Fon crossed her arms over her chest, and shouted back,

"Stop being a fake!!"

Nanao coughed, "You two should try to keep your voices down; also the violence in this room."

The bee girl whipped around, anger flaring in her eyes, "You wanna go too, or will you just shut up, valedictorian girl?!"

Nanao narrowed her eyes, and stalked out of the room. Nemu sighed disdainfully, and wrote in her book quietly, "Ice Prince has strange affects on women. Turns them against each other…"

Soi Fon snatched the notebook out of Nemu's hands, and chucked it into the other room. "Stop being a freak!" She tried rubbing her temples, but huffed angrily, "I can't stand this!" and she dashed away.

Ukitake had a large frown and angry looked spread across his face, "What in the world was that about, Nemu?"

Nemu remained silent, and stood up collecting the papers that had fell out of the notebook. Toshiro came over, and helped pick up some loose papers. He handed them to the girl, and sighed, "Must suck having some many of the same gender in the house."

Nemu smiled, and took the papers from him, "My sisters are slightly dramatic. Though, this is the worst it's gotten."

Toshiro nodded his head giving Nemu another smile. She unintentionally smiled back, and Toshiro looked up the stairs and suddenly frowned, "What was that smack sound?"

Nemu stood up, dismissing the question, "Father, perhaps me and Momo could make a desert for everyone?"

Ukitake looked at the empty stairs one last time with a sad frown, and smiled to his two daughters, Momo and Nemu, "Yep, that sounds good…" He looked over at Momo, "Though later one of you should talk to those two…and maybe Nanao as well."

--!!&!!--

Rukia felt her pillow get soaked in tears, and she cried harder. Her face still stung from the hard and brutal smacks, and her head still ached in pain. For some reason, it felt numb and sticky at the top of her head, but she paid no mind since she was infuriated at her sister Soi Fon. She heard a knock on her door, and she cried harder into her pillow, "Go away!"

The door opened anyway, and Rangiku shut it behind her. She went over to the crying girl, and touched her head soothingly. Rukia cringed in pain, and Rangiku went wide eyed, and looked at her own hands. "Rukia, you have blood in your hair…"

Rukia snapped her head up, her cheeks red and eyes puffy. She placed a hand on her head, and drew it back down. She felt herself tear up, and choke down a sob. She raced out of the room, running to the bathroom.

The door to the bathroom suddenly opened, and Rukia rammed into the unknown person. She had stopped blocking her sob, and began crying all over again. The toppled over person was stunned, but suddenly sat up and enveloped her in a hug. Rukia felt so nice and warm, not to mention safe. She cried into the unknown chest,

"Why does she have to be so mean?! I-It's not my fault if I wanted to try s-something different! She should j-just get over herself!"

She felt a soft patting on her head, and her face was tilted up. A smooth tanned hand was shown in front of her, and it had specks of scarlet on the fingers and palm. The fingers flicked her nose, "Your head is bleeding. Let's wash it up."

Rukia instantly realized she was in the _ice prince's_ arms, and she tried to stifle her crying noises. He gave her a look, and sighed, "I don't care if you cry. Crying is good once in awhile, okay?"

The girl stood motionless, as she watched the white haired boy turn on the sink and place it on 'warm'. He motioned her over, and she tiptoed to him with silent tears. He patted her head again softly, and she placed her head under the tap.

She felt him wash her hair, and managed to take some deep breaths. Then the all breaking question came out, "Did that smacking sound happen to be someone slapping another?"

Rukia slowly nodded her head. She cringed as she felt water reach one part of her head, _'Must be the cut…did Soi Fon pull that hard?'_ Rukia felt much more relaxed when he finished rinsing her hair. She drew her head out, and sat on the counter. Toshiro dug around for a towel, both teens not noticing the soft-eyed Rangiku watching.

"Why are you doing this?" Rukia innocently asked. She wiped some water off her face, and shook her head slightly. The stinging pain was still there in her head, but she tried to ignore it.

Hitsugaya brought the towel to her head, and dried her hair off softly, "Because I want to." He scrubbed softly on the spot of the wound, and kept looking at her with those bright teal eyes.

"Why do you want to?" She asked, digging deeper for more answers. Toshiro took the towel off her head, a warm smiling playing onto his face,

"Because you don't look happy when you cry."

She felt her face flush softly, and she looked away. She could've sworn she heard someone giggle whole-heartedly, but she wasn't sure. She hopped off the counter, and smiled at him, "You're not as cold as you seem, Hitsugaya."

An emotion flickered on his face that she had never once witnessed, and it went away as fast as it came. He flicked her nose again, and walked out of the bathroom, "Don't get into anymore fights, okay?"

Rukia let a delighted smile cross her face, "Okay Hitsugaya."

* * *

**Loads of Hitsu/Ruki fluff! Don't worry, he'll still be having more fluff with the other girls. Rukia is just the first one to receive it. Semi-formal for them is approaching!!!!!!! Soi Fon sure seemed bit**y this chapter, huh? Well, don't worry! Any burning questions you dudes have will be answered some time!!!!!**


	4. Scheme!

**The Ripple**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Toshiro/many or Toshiro/?**

**Summary of last chapter: **An emotion went between them. Was the Ice Prince melting for her?

**Authors Note: **Lots of fluff? Good! Well, it's currently been Rukia/Hitsugaya stuff, but it will move on. Semi-formal will probably be chapter five or six…

**Disclaimer: **MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I don't own Bleach! -lawyer comes in- But I do own my own characters and stories! Ciao!

**REVIEWERS: **D R A G O N L I L I E S, Dominisk

**ALERTS: **Dominisk

**FAVOURITES: **Dominisk, Midnight Spiral

_

* * *

_

It was morning! Birds were chirping and singing, and the beautiful leaves were turning colour lightly. Toshiro yawned mightily, and a small grin crept along his face. It was _obviously clear_ what exactly happened last night. It had taken him an hour to figure it out! It went something like this:

Soi Fon got mad at Rukia for joining the soccer team; Soi Fon and Rukia began fighting; the fighting got rather rough and that's what the smacking or rather slapping sound was; and Rukia had gotten a wound on her head.

Proud of his investigation skills (which had taken an hour mind you!), he threw on his uniform and messily tied his school tie on. As Hitsugaya stepped down the stairs, school bag behind his back, an strange scene unfolded before him in the main parlor.

Yachiru was dressed in a monkey costume, and Momo tried to keep her still. "Yachiru! You promised you'd help me out! Stand still!" Momo's usual bun was comign undone, and she seemed to be rather stressed though the same smile was on her face as always.

"How's it going, Momo, Yachiru?" The ice prince asked, finishing the last step on the stairs. Momo smiled brightly,

"Hi lil'Shiro!"

His eyes narrowed at this and she laughed lightly, "Yachiru is the cheerleading club's mascot! She doesn't go to our school, but she does dress up for us!" She huffed, and tried getting Yachiru stand a bit more still as she fixed the zipper on the back.

Toshiro cocked an eyebrow, and remembered that the ever-soft Momo was a flexible cheerleader. "Oh yeah, I saw you and the other cheer leaders practicing."

Momo shook her head, "Yup, great huh?" She looked at him, then finished buttoning up the suit. She walked over to the ice prince, and pulled his tie, "It's crooked."

Hitsugaya made an 'oh' sound, and fixed it up. "I was a little jumpy this morning…"

Momo made a mock surprised face, "The great lil'Shiro, prince of the cold, _jumpy_?" She grinned devilishly, and went back to her pink haired sister twirling her around to check for loose threads. Toshiro huffed,

"It's not that bad! I do have my moments, Momo." He walked over by the door, slipping on his black shoes and looking up at the two girls as he did his shoe laces.

The cheerleader giggled, and patted Yachiru on the head. She turned to Hitsugaya, arms crossed and a soft smile on her little lips, "Semi-formal is coming up." She looked expectantly at him, "Is the shy ice prince asking someone to the dance?"

The ice prince scowled, "Maybe." He walked to the door, Momo following holding the pink haired girl's hand. She went wide eyed in interest, and poked his arm continuously,

"Who, who, who?!"

Toshiro managed an answer, "I never said I was going to ask someone. Besides, I don't like anyone."

"No one at all?" The peach girl asked in disbelief, and looked over to some of the trees that lost it's leaves as the three were walking to school. The white haired boy nodded his head,

"Nobody. Nobody that has caught my eye anyway…"

Momo laughed, and Toshiro had to chuckle himself. He was already starting to feel slightly at home with the girls, only that it was the first week he had been in the large house. Momo beamed and ran off with Yachiru,

"Once someone catches your eye, tell me, okay?!" She stopped a bit around fifteen meters away, and was going the other direction to drop Yachiru off at the elementary school. Toshiro sighed,

"Sure, you're the first one to know Momo!"

The brunette grinned, and waved her hand running off with the monkey, Yachiru, in hand. Toshiro sighed, and suddenly remembered: "Soccer practice is this morning…wonder how Soi Fon and Jane-Marie are holding out." As he walked, his eye was brought to the side as he saw a daffodil. He stopped dead in his tracks, and he had a weird feeling come over him as he thought about Rukia, "I hope she put that flower in water…" he mused, and continued walking, "Maybe I'll check out practice when I get there." He still had the strange feeling of tingling in his stomach, but tried to ignore it while walking to Sean Kybosh High.

--!!&!!--

Soi Fon glared at Rukia. The dark haired sister was kicking the ball perfectly, aiming perfectly, speed just right. It was pissing Soi Fon off, that she would be the one asked to be on the team. She shook in anger, and flinched when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around, Jane-Marie smiling roguishly,

"What has upset the beautiful Bee Princess?"

Soi Fon pushed her aside, "Put a sock in it Jane-Marie."

Jane-Marie laughed haughtily, "Is that any way to treat the _best_ athlete in the school?" Soi Fon sighed unhappily, and turned around to face her semi-idol and upperclassman Jane-Marie.

"Sorry Jane-Marie, it's just…it's just…"

The blondes' face twitched in laughter, the freckles on her face seeming to bounce, "It's just Rukia is getting better and better?"

Soi Fon whipped around, "Yes! She doesn't even _like_ soccer! It's been three days and she's been beaten the crap out of the other girls!" She huffed, folding her arms across her chest. Then her eyes narrowed dangerously, and she walked over to a brunette who was second best so far. Jane-Marie watched in the utmost interest, and squirmed around on her toes to watch. Soi Fon apporached the pale haired girl, and tapped her shoulder roughly,

"Kaolin, do you want to be on the soccer team?"

The girl with pale, pale platinum blonde hair whipped around. She beamed, "Yes! Of course!"

Soi Fon leaned into the girl's ear and whispered, "Then injure Rukia Ukitake. Give her a sprain or something…"

Kaolin gasped, "B-But Rukia is your sister-!"

"Who's a snot-face annoyance! She's only doing this to screw-up the finals!" She quickly lied, "She already told me her plan, Kaolin. As second-choice captain of the team, I _order_ you to do it." Kaolin looked indecisive, and Soi Fon sighed, whipping one of her netted pigtails out of her face, "I guess you don't want that spot as badly as you said you did…"

Kaolin did a double-take, and went pale. She felt her knuckled turn white from clenching her hands together so hard into a fist, but she nodded her head. "O-Of course Soi Fon."

The bee princess smiled, and stalked away to the intrigued soccer captain, Jane-Marie. Kaolin coughed, and watched sadly as the black haired new-comer kicked the ball side ways into the net perfectly. She high fived with some girl's, and went over to get the ball. Kaolin ran full speed at the ball in front of herself, bracing herself as the ball in front of her was there to trip. But no, _she_ wasn't going to trip. She was going to _accidentally _kick the ball at Rukia. Kaolin felt herself sweat in nervousness, her stomach twist and turn from what she was about to do. Soi Fon, decided to add to the plan,

"Kick the ball Kaolin! Aim properly!"

Kaolin kicked it in the direction that Soi Fon exactly wanted. Rukia. The ball went full speed at such a harsh contact, and went right at the chappy bunny girl. Rukia looked up, and went wide eyed. She was about to scream, or even shout, when the ball knocked her in the gut, and she fell backwards trying to catch her breath.

Nobody moved, nobody bothered to even _try_ to run and catch her. They all knew it was what Soi Fon wanted. Rukia fell back on her foot, twisting it when trying to keep herself up. She hit the white pole of the soccer net, and blacked out.

Kaolin put a hand over her mouth, tears streaming out. Soi Fon nodded her head slightly at Kaolin, and went over to her sister in an acting manner. Kaolin shook her head of tears away, and ran off feeling guilty as hell. Meanwhile, Soi Fon whispered to Jane-Marie,

"I didn't think it would be that good."

Jane-Marie lowered her stare from Soi Fon to the knocked out Rukia, and closed her eyes, "Man, you guys can be pretty vicious to each other…Soi Fon."

Soi Fon dangerously lowered her voice, "All is fair in love and war...and this is war..."

--!!&!!--

Rukia didn't open her eyes. She felt grass poking on her sides, a nice breeze around her. She felt a awful pain in her ankle, her gut aching and head throbbing. She heard some murmurs, and some cries for a teacher. She blinked her eyes open, and saw a crowd of people. She could name some off: Jane-Marie, Soi Fon, the pineapple head guy, the strawberry head guy, some soccer players, Nemu and…Hitsugaya?!

Rukia bolted upright, and moaned in pain. She fell back onto the grass, head throbbing hard. She opened her eyes again, and saw the looks of surprise. She tried to get up again, but a hand held her down. It was so nice…it was…it was that scheming Soi Fon! Rukia got up, red in the face and absolutely infuriated, the pain searing through her body,

"You!"

"Rukia-"

Rukia felt tears well in her eyes, and she pushed her sister off her, and got up wobbling, "You bitc-!" Nemu covered her mouth, a surprised look on her intelligent sister's face. Rukia pushed the hand off shakily yet softly, and pointed her shaking hand at Soi Fon, "You told t-that girl to kick the ball! You made sure it hit me!"

Soi Fon put on an aghast face, "Rukia! I may not like you on the team but I never would do that! You're my sister for crying out loud!"

Rukia became more angry, and glared at the inwardly grinning bee princess. "Liar! You did t-that o-on…purpose…" Rukia wobbled front and back as she stood, and she felt light headed. Nevertheless, she ran as best as she could away from the crowd.

Ichigo shouted, "H-Hey! Come back! You have a sprained ankle!"

Hitsugaya frowned, and took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He threw off his shoes and looked at Ichigo, "I'll catch her." With that, he ran off after her. She was going a pretty slow pace, and he almost reached her, when they reached a slope. She wobbled forward yelling, and was about to tumble down.

He ran full speed, and he pounced her from behind trying to hold her up. Well, it didn't work out too well since he lost footing. He went wide eyed, grabbing her waist tighter, they both tumbled forwards.

Rukia blinked twice, before realizing exactly what was happening. The pair rolled down the steep hill, which led to the pond they had been previously at. From afar, it looked like the grass had englufed the pair quickly and suddenly.

The two reached the pond, and Toshiro pushed her off and made sure she went the opposite way, so he roll in the pond instead of her. The ice prince rolled into the water, and it was _freezing_. He realized how deep it was, and came out sputtering water. Rukia was on her back, and she was breathing heavily.

He pulled himself out of the pond, and went over to her, "I'm sorry…where does it hurt?" He felt very guilty at the moment, perhaps jumping on her wasn't such a good idea. Rukia gulped in air, and sighed heavily.

"M-My ankle hurts…"

Toshiro looked at her right foot, and took the shoe off. He pressed on some spots, asking if any hurt. She screamed when he touched near the base of her heel, and he patted her head. "I'll carry you to the nurse."

Rukia nodded her head in the form of a protest, before losing consciousness again.

The group were up still by the soccer net, and Renji was laughing, "H-He jumped her! A-And they fell over into the pond I bet you!"

Soi Fon growled under her breath, "She still get's him…"

A few moments later, they saw Hitsugaya carrying the dry Rukia over his shoulder. He sneezed, and pointed at her, "She sprained her ankle."

Ichigo couldn't control his laugh, and he fell on the ground snorting. Jane-Marie giggled, Toshiro narrowing his eyes, "Let's hurry up and take her to the nurse!"

--!!&!!--

Rukia groaned, and opened her eyes. Her ankle felt no pain at the moment, and she sat up to take a look. It was in a brace, and she was currently in a white room. She glanced around, eyes narrowing when she saw her sister Soi Fon.

"What do _you_ want?"

Soi Fon looked up, a strange look on her face. The sister came over, and suddenly huggged her burying her face into the chappy bunny girl's neck.

"I'm so sorry!"

Rukia was taken aback, and had nothing to say. She pushed the girl off her slightly, the same narrowed eyes looking down on the bee princess. "It was what you wanted, right?"

"You weren't supposed to get hit in the stomach or even roll down into a pond!" She hissed, "It wasn't supposed to be that bad! But it did! And you _still_ got him after you!"

Rukia scoffed, "Are you still ranting about that?!"

Soi Fon glowed red in anger, "Yes! I am! You don't even-!"

"I don't even what? Play soccer? Look good? Have loads of friends?!" Rukia felt tears well in her eyes, "Yet you think I'm taking everything away from you?!"

Soi Fon whipped around, back facing her. "Just stay away from my area of expertise; stay where you belong!" The sister raced off, leaving Rukia glaring. The chappy bunny girl fell back, exhausted and confused. She heard a knock at the door, and it opened revealing her sister Rangiku.

"Hey…I heard what happen." She came over, and sat on the same bed, and patted the black haired girl's head. "Is it just me, or does it seem like Soi Fon is jealous?"

Rukia nodded her head, "Yeah…but…" She paused, and sighed, "Maybe she's right about me staying where I belong…"

Rangiku raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rukia hopped out of the nurse's bed, and limped as she walked, "I'm going to practice for the semi-formal." She smiled, "Would you join me?"

Rangiku smiled, "Can't." She helped Rukia out the door, "I've got some bugging to do!"

--!!&!!--

Toshiro was on the rooftop of the school, the usual spot he and his friends hung out on. He looked out onto the field, eyebrows knitted together in concentration. _'What the hell just happened? Was that all planned out by someone?' _Toshiro had to admit, these past few days have been _crazy. _If it wasn't one of his friends bugging him, it was Rangiku hugging the life out of him or Yachiru asking him to play dress-up. Momo usually just irritated him only when she called him 'lil'Shiro', and Soi Fon annoyed him the slightest because of her resentment to her sister Rukia. Nemu didn't really bother him just like Nanao, Rukia didn't annoy him either, so because of that; Nanao, Nemu, and Rukia were usually the ones he talked with at the house on a regular basis. Of course, he even had to admit, Momo and the other's weren't bad. They all could get him to smile, which took a lot since he _rarely_ smiled to anyone.

Ukitake was also the best, but he could get carried away when spoiling him _candy_. So much candy, he always had some candy in his lunch at school. Usually, Ichigo and Renji would steal most of it while Uryu and Chad asked politely for one candy. The other two fruit heads just stole anything they wanted. _'Fruit heads…'_ he inwardly laughed, and remembered to call those two morons that sometime, he could already see their annoyed expressions…

Soccer practice was _really_ getting to him. Not his of course, he loved playing soccer with his team. The usual best plays were always with him and Ichigo, Renji also helping out on times. The only thing about soccer, his favourite sport, that got on his nerves was _Jane-Marie's_ team. He always helped out on after school practices, and Soi Fon seemed like she was going to chew off Rukia's tiny little head. He sighed, Soi Fon and Rukia _definitely_ didn't get along. A blind man would even notice that if they talked sweetly to him. Though, the first day of when he arrived, he had reason to believe they were close. Guess he was wrong. He took his arms off the ledge of the roof, and was he was ready to go back, when he felt hands go over his eyes. "Guess who!!!"

He pushed the person off annoyed, "Rangiku, shouldn't you be in class or something?" He stared at her with narrowed eyes, as she grinned at him very cheekily. She was in the shortest skirt available from the school uniforms, no duh, and she of course stood out because of her _chest_. She seemed like the oldest of the sisters, but the most childish along side with Yachiru.

She laughed, twirling a strand of yellow-orange hair on a finger, "Shouldn't you be as well?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes, he drawled, "No." He was heading to the door, when he heard a shuffle and a jump behind him. He whipped around wide eyed to the sight. She was on the roof ledge, swinging her legs back and fourth while smiling. "What the heck are you doing?! You might fall off!" he shouted at her going towards her.

Rangiku shrugged, and swung around the other way to face the field. She let her hands off and waved them around, "Whee!" She was pretty sure people from the field could see her, and that the baseball team got a nice view of under her skirt, but she didn't care. She winked at someone walking down below, and laughed again from the expression she received.

"Rangiku!" He pulled her arm, and she fell onto of him rolling over. Rangiku had her nose on his, her eyes stretched open and colour making it's way onto her face. The ice prince sighed, "Be more careful! You could've fallen off!" He had a stern face on, but dusted pink on his tanned cheeks.

Rangiku blushed from the contact, but got up quickly dusting her uniform, "Oh well! It was fun while it lasted!" She grinned at him, and he couldn't help but grin back.

"Rangiku, where do you get all that hyper energy from?"

The orange-blonde shrugged, and wiggled around humming a song, "Most likely from the _incredible_ attention I receive from everyone!"

The ice prince patted her back walking off to the door, "_Right_. Try not to suffocate anyone, okay?" He suddenly stopped, feeling her presence suddenly closer. He whipped around, and gasped. She was right behind him, arms wide open and a smile reaching her eyes. He was about to dash off, but Rangiku smirked, and hugged him tightly. He blushed wildly with his face squeezed against her chest and tried pushing her off.

"RANGIKU!!!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** WOW! Soi Fon is plotting! Anyway, Matsumoto/Hitsugaya fluff here, I hope to get more of that later along with some Nemu/Hitsugaya and Nanao/Hitsugaya. I don't think there will be any Yachiru/Hitsugaya fluff, but rather brother sister relationship since she has the image of a child…anyway, stick around for the next chapter and please review!

Oh, there is a poll on my profile, so if you could so kindly check it out and vote!!!! BYE!!!!!


	5. Out and About!

**The Ripple**

**Rated: **T

**Main character: **Toshiro Hitsugaya (No duh!)

**Pairing: **Toshiro/MANY or Toshiro/?

**Most Frequent Fluff up until now: **Hitsugaya/Rukia

**Latest Fluff: **Rangiku/Hitsugaya

**Authors Note: **I just want to thank everyone for the reviews again! You guys are awesome!!! But, I'm getting all distracted from my other stories that I didn't update as quick! XD

These guys all go to Sean Kybosh High, but live in Karakura! It's just another school. Boy, do I love making everything freakin' difficult…

**Disclaimer: **Katrina Tora (Death Nerd, Bleacher fan) does not own Bleach or it's characters. Katrina Tora just enjoys meddling with their lives, and screwing up their college funds and laughing her &-- off at them. Katrina Tora only owns her own psychotic characters and strange stories.

**LAST CHAPTER STUFF::**

**REVIEWS: **_CrayzeeGood _(anonymous reviewer), Dominisk, Okibimaru

**ALERTS: **milibloom

**FAVOURITES: **xichirukix, Rachel Noelle

* * *

"How did I end up doing _this_?" The ice prince asked, currently dumbfounded. Nanao adjusted her glasses,

"With semi-formal tomorrow, it is only appropriate for us to get suitable clothing…"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, "Yes, I know that. Yet, _why_ am _I _carrying you, Nemu's, _and_ Rukia's _bags_?!"

Rukia was smiling, "Because you love us!"

"To your death…" Toshiro mumbled, holding up some bags which held shoes, accessories, jewellery, etc. He groaned, feeling as if his back were about to give way. They were currently in the mall of Karakura Town, and it just so happened _everyone_ in town was there. This drove Toshiro to be even more annoyed, and his shoulder was sore from holding up a bag from a cosmetics store. Nanao smiled somewhat evilly,

"How about we all get something to eat at the food court?"

"Shot gun on not paying!" Rukia declared, hugging Toshiro, "Hitsugaya can pay though!"

Toshiro went wide eyed, teal eyes expanding at a rate none of the girls expected, "Me?! But I'm carrying your bags! _You_ guys pay!" Nemu dragged him to a seat with four chairs, and sighed, "But studies show girl's are most likely to date men who take _much_ more responsibility when shopping with them,"

The ice prince snorted out of character, "Who said I was looking for a date?"

Nanao and Rukia crawled over beside him, Nanao spoke first, "Hunh? You _have_ to have a date, Hitsugaya. That, or we'll get Ran to squeeze you until you die painfully."

"Ouch, that was rather morbid…" Rukia drawled, narrowing her eyes in a teasing way. Rukia poked his nose, just like he always poked hers, "Hitsugaya, be a gentlemen!"

The ice prince growled, but got up grabbing his wallet, "Fine. What do you guys want?"

Nanao smiled pleasantly, and gave him a squeeze on the arm, "Good gentlemen!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "What am I, a dog now?"

--

"Thanks for the ramen, Hitsugaya!" Rukia laughed, throwing the paper bowl away. The boy hit his head on the table, exhausted and nearly out of money. He pointed at the shop across from the food court-- it was brown and it had a medium sized banner across the front. _The Destination_-- it read. Toshiro instantly recognized it as a tuxedo shop, and informed the three girls.

"Rukia, Nanao, Nemu; I have to go get a tuxedo, so I'll be--"

All three girls got a evil look in their eye. Hitsugaya backed up, holding their overfilling bags, he trembled; girls were freakin' scary!

"_We'll_ be choosing it!" Nanao announced to him glaring. Rukia nodded her head,

"You _have _to look good! Nobody will want to dance with you!"

Nemu coughed, "I disagree with that since my research shows--" The sisters' narrowed their eyes. Nemu laughed the slightest, "T-Their right, _according_ to my _recent_ research, nobody will dance with you if you look indecent!"

Toshiro felt like dying at the moment, as the girls tugged him towards the shop. He looked up, as the girls pulled him in and he saw his friends. He growled unintentionally, "Ah great…"

Of course, his friends noticed right away at the three girls pulling an unwilling boy into the store, but the friends soon realized the boy had teal eyes and white hair, since the huge bags no longer consumed Hitsugaya.

"Toshiro? What's with all the bags?" Ichigo asked, humour glittering in his eyes. Toshiro gave him a 'shut up' look, and pulled himself away from the girls who were debating on what colour tie.

"I've been made a slave…" Hitsugaya whispered placidly, "They've made me carry their bags, pay for lunch, and now they are going to choose what I wear!" Uryu sighed. Hitsugaya looked at him and remembered that his friend had gotten a job here. Uryu was always the clothing kind of guy. Chad was at the other side of the shop, looking at shirts with the same calm expression on his face. By the looks of it, his friends were looking for suits too. Suddenly coming out of his temporary tune-out, he heard a girl shout once more, until he realized it was Rukia. She had her hands on her hips, and she looked annoyed.

Rukia bounced over hitting him hard on the head, "Did you see the chappy bunny in the other shop?!"

Toshiro got up eyes narrowed, "What was that for, Rukia?!"

The black haired girl huffed, "I said it five times and you weren't paying attention so--"

"You didn't have to bonk me on the head!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did _too_!"

"Did _not_!"

"Love's quarrellers…" Renji mused, Chad and Uryu nodding their heads. Both teens whipped around shouting in unison:

"Excuse me?! We are not lovers! Get a life!"

Nemu took out her notebook, "That was certainly interesting…"

Rukia glared along with Toshiro, "Stupid pineapple head…" They both said, shooting dangerous looks at the slowly frightened Renji.

Renji noticed the insult, and narrowed his eyes, "Hey!"

Nanao threw some clothes at Hitsugaya, "Try them on."

"But--"

She hovered over him, glaring, "_NOW_." Toshiro backed down, as the dark haired girl pushed him into the nearest stall. The boy stumbled in, shaking off the scary look he had just received. Nanao smiled pleasantly, "Good gentleman."

A least fifteen minutes later of grumbles, Hitsugaya came out of the dressing room in an outfit he actually liked. The three girls had their mouths open, slightly stunned. Toshiro wore a black suit, and a white dress shirt. He had on the new shoes he had bought earlier (which had added onto his back pain) and was wearing a dark navy blue tie that brought out his eyes. Nanao stammered, her glasses shinning in the light so nobody could look into her eyes,

"You look good Hitsugaya."

Nemu wrote some things down, mumbling incoherently. Rukia beamed, "Yay! Now you need a date!"

Toshiro was adjusting his tie in the mirror, his friends beside him grinning and giving him compliments. Uryu took out his measuring tape, and measured the pants. At this point, Toshiro went wide eyed and spluttered, "E-Excuse me?!"

Nemu nodded her head, "You need a date." She looked at her notebook examining something, "I have possible outcomes already listed but…"

Ichigo coughed and laughed lightly as he shoved Toshiro in the stall. He quickly announced, "Knowing Toshiro, he _probably_ will score a date. If she's cute, he'll dance with her a lot. If she's a real chick, then he'll probably want to date her. If she's a _hot babe_, he'll want some money for a hotel, some extra clothes and kinky items, and a pack of con--"

Toshiro yelled from the stall, "That's Renji, dumbass! We _all_ know he'd go off and screw some random girl!"

Rukia snorted along with Nanao, and Ichigo sighed, "You haven't even had your first real kiss, loser. Make the dance your night, 'kay?"

"S-Shut up!" Toshiro fumed, coming out of the stall holding his clothes. Uryu took them and smiled the best he could without laughing, and Toshiro continued on, "You haven't kissed a girl either!"

Ichigo shook his finger, "Not any more, little Toshiro."

"HEY!" Toshiro stopped. What exactly did Ichigo mean? He raised an incredulous eyebrow, "Oh really?'

The orange haired kid grinned, "Damn straight I did. _And_ it got _real_ kinky." Rukia was talking with Uryu at that moment, when she choked on her words and gawked at him.

"WHAT?! YOU HAD SEX WITH SOME RANDOM GIRL?!"

Ichigo went red in the face as people in the store stared at him with disgusted, wide eyed, and some proud expressions. "S-Shut up! And no, we did not! I just got kinky, alright?!"

Toshiro resisted the urge to laugh, and he went to the front counter apologizing about his loud friends. He retrieved his newly bought clothes and sighed walking over to them. "Who do you have in mind?"

Everyone froze, even Uryu who was helping Chad with some shirt sizes. Renji stuttered, "Are you damn serious?"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, and stop with your over-reacting."

Nanao smiled greatly, "Good. Would you like to know who we have in mind?"

Toshiro sighed beginning to pick up the other bags, his back screaming in agony. "Yeah, who?"

Nemu and the two other girl's looked at each other. Finally, Rukia spit it out, "Momo."

Toshiro dropped his bags there, and went wide eyed, "W-What?!"

Rukia felt her heart clenching in overwhelming grief and hopeful happiness, "You…don't want to?"

Toshiro gulped, "It's not like that." He paused, his best friends' gazes burning his back, "I-I don't like her like that but…"

"But what?" Nemu asked curiously, "You like another?"

Toshiro looked away, "I don't know right now, about the girl I like, but, its just a bit weird, since we live together _and_ I live with you guys too. It doesn't seem right."

Ichigo sighed, "Well whatever. I'm going to the dance with Senna so--"

"No way!" Renji interrupted, his eyes bulging, "I thought she would totally go with someone like Uryu!" The red head gasped, "You got kinky with Senna?!" Ichigo grabbed the guy's neck while Uryu coughed, his cheeks being tinted pink.

"I'm going with Inoue."

Renji looked at Chad, "And you!?"

Chad answered in a monotone voice, "I'm going with that girl from class B."

"HER?!" the pineapple head shrieked. "She's a total babe!"

Rukia scowled, "Who are _you_ going with?"

Renji looked away, "No one yet, but when I find a fucking date I'll--"

"Rangiku wants to go with you." Rukia interjected.

Renji looked at her in disbelief, "Liar."

"She does, she likes you a lot."

Renji pondered on this, and sighed, "…I like her too."

Rukia clapped her hands together, "Good! I'll tell Rangiku that!" She paused, "What's left is who _our_ dates are going to be!"

Ichigo sighed running a hand through his hair, "Toshiro, why not just go with Momo?"

Toshiro sighed, "I'll think about it. Besides I _think_ I like someone else."

Nanao gasped, "No way! Who?!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "Nothing!"

--

After Uryu got a free shift, the three girl's grabbed their bags and went home. The boys went to the café downtown, and sat at one of the outdoor tables. Ichigo was drinking coffee just like Renji, Uryu, and Chad. Toshiro ate some watermelon slices, and kept forking out more yen for some more watermelon snacks. Suddenly a cheery voice sounded the area,

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked up from his coffee and beamed, "Hey Senna!"

Renji moaned, "Now we have to spend the day with _her._ Man, she's _such_ a babe…"

Toshiro growled and smacked his friend upon the head. He felt bad for the now scowling Ichigo, who was now wary of the pineapple head. Senna jumped on over, hopping over the half a meter fence that surrounded the tiny café. She gave Ichigo a huge hug, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Hey Ichi!" Ichigo smiled warmly and returned the kiss happily, and Senna sat on his lap bouncing off into a excited topic that everyone eagerly agreed on. Toshiro put his input in at times, Ichigo grinning like a fool and Senna laughing and saying how adorable like a little brother he was. Toshiro would scowl and Renji would give him a noogie, then get smacked in the face by Hitsugaya.

It was great to see Ichigo so happy after he broke up with Orihime. It didn't work out as planned, since Orihime was starting to stray to Uryu after awhile and tried to trick Uryu into dating her. It was harmless though, as Uryu explained that he did indeed like her, but she would have to break up with Ichigo kindly and wait awhile so Uryu could think. Two months later, Ichigo was still heart broken, but Uryu refused to go out with Orihime unless Ichigo was absolutely over her.

Toshiro watched as his friends talked, and he felt warm all over. They've been tightly knit together, the best of friends. They've been together since the youngest of times, and were glued to one another. They all respected each other, never hurting another over girls or stupid things. That was one thing Toshiro admired the most about Uryu, how he was loyal to his friends. Toshiro ordered a coffee, and smiled at his friends once more.

Senna grinned, "So Toshiro-"

"Hitsugaya." He corrected, saying it calmly since she was Ichigo's girlfriend. He began drinking his coffee and listening at the same time.

"Who are you dating right now?" Toshiro at this point spluttered out his coffee and went red. That caught him off guard. Senna laughed and hung onto Ichigo's neck. "So I suppose someone as adorable as you just doesn't score girls? I hear that everyone's all over you at school!"

Toshiro noted something on that mark, "Ah that's right. You don't go to our school…"

Senna smiled, "Yup, I go to an all girls school. It's not too far from your high school!"

Toshiro took another sip, "Yeah, I guess everyone is a bit over-excited over me."

Senna smirked, "Yet you don't bother to get a girlfriend?"

"Why bother?" The ice prince drawled, "I don't want one anyway…"

Senna giggled, "I can set you up with someone from my school!"

Toshiro was about to disagree, when he began to ponder on the idea. "I don't know…"

Senna smiled, "Okay then. Then I can set you up with one of my friends who goes to your school!"

Toshiro smiled, "Nah, I already have an idea on who I'm asking. But thanks."

Senna grinned and hugged Ichigo again. "Hey, did you know about the carnival? It's coming right after your semi-formal!"

Ichigo smirked, "Then I guess I'll have to take you on the Ferris wheel!" The purple haired girl smiled once more, obviously liking the idea. Ichigo gave her another short kiss, whispering something in her ear which made her blush insanely. Toshiro chuckled at this, feeling happy once again for Ichigo.

Renji sighed, "I'm job hunting that day. I'm trying to save up for a sweet ride."

Uryu groaned in annoyance, "I have to work that day too…I could've taken Inoue." Toshiro glanced over at Ichigo, and it looked as if he didn't care. He looked closer, and saw the tiniest of sadness. Toshiro tried to lighten the mood,

"Then you and Senna will have more of a romantic time without us there."

Senna added in as well, also seeing Ichigo's sudden mood swing, "Yup! And then we can walk over to the beach and go onto the hills!"

Ichigo kissed her on the forehead, "That sounds fun."

Senna pointed at the ice prince, "And maybe if Mr. Baby here get's a girlfriend, they can tag along for a double date!"

Renji rolled his eyes, "As if that were to happen."

--

Later on in the evening, they said their goodbyes and Toshiro entered the house. The girls were watching a movie, Ukitake sitting in the other room reading quietly. Toshiro kicked off his shoes, and saw Momo heading up the stairs. He frowned inwardly, unsure of what to do. He was mentally kicking himself, telling himself he might as well. Another part wasn't sure, since he thought he liked someone else. Right now, if he were to pick off of a silver platter from the sisters, it would have to be at this point Rukia or Momo, but even he wasn't sure, since he also like Nanao and Nemu. He shook his head in a confused matter, wondering if it was just sibling feelings. He went to the phone, and dialled a number nervously…

Soi Fon looked up from her magazine in the living room, and watched the ice prince carefully as he talked on the phone. She tried to read his lips, but she was the worst at that. She had to admit, she was beginning to doubt that he liked her, and she wasn't sure if he even thought she was _cute_. She sighed and simply watched the diffrent expressions flow onto his face, when the most devilish of ideas popped into her head.

Momo was in her room, grabbing her I-Pod and charging it in the wall with the portable charger. Suddenly, a knocked sounded at her door. She opened it, and there he ice prince stood smiling warmly. She blushed and smiled quickly, "U-Um hi lil' Shiro!"

He did not mind the pet name that bad and quietly reminded her 'Hitsugaya'. He coughed slightly, "Hey Momo, I just wanted you to know, and I wanted your permission…"

"Y-yes?" The peach girl asked, her cheeks glowing pink in excitement. Toshiro quickly finished,

"If you could help me with something."

Momo stopped glowing, and forced a smile, "Um, yeah, what is it?"

Toshiro entered the room softly and sat on her bed. "Ichigo's girlfriend, Senna, and I talked on the phone just awhile ago. She's setting me up on a blind date."

Momo was instantly surprised. She didn't know that he, the ice prince, would do things like that. "R-Really?"

"Tomorrow, semi-formal, she's coming to the dance with Ichigo and she's bringing her friend…but I don't know about this idea…"

Momo sat beside him, "Well, you can always dance with someone else if you don't like the girl…"

The white haired boy sighed, "I know, but that would be rude…"

Momo grinned, "I have a plan! I have a guy, who's one of my friend's in cheerleading, brother, who is looking for a date that night. If things don't go well, get me, and I'll get us all together and we'll try to let them hit it off." She paused unsure, "How's that sound?"

The ice prince patted her head, "Thanks Momo. That will help a lot. But one other thing--"

"Yeah?"

"Save one dance for me."

Momo blushed, "R-Really?"

Hitsugaya smiled, "Yeah, I'll dance with all of you." He stopped looking away, "I wanted ask you, but then I wasn't sure because I thought I wanted to ask Rukia or Nanao or one of the others…but then I decided I'd dance with everyone, 'cept Rangiku cause she's going with Renji."

Momo smiled at this, even though he was doing it for everyone, "Thanks Hitsugaya…I'm really happy now."

Toshiro smiled, and left the room silently. As he left, a smile of relief spread on his face. Now all that was left, was to tell the others…

He left the room, and as he walked down the hall he saw Soif Fon in a robe. "Oh, Soi Fon. I just wanted to tell you--" He was cut off, as she skipped over and she hushed him.

"I just wanted to know, if you wanted to be my date when I go to the carnival."

The ice prince raised and eyebrow, "Um, I'd have to think about that one since I might not even go, but, wanted to let you know that if you could, save one dance for me at the dance."

Soi Fon's eyes lit up, "R-Really?!"

Toshiro chuckled at this, and softly smiled, "Yeah, I'll be dancing with all you guys. I think it would be fair, don't you?"

Soi Fon stiffened, but she smiled nonetheless, "O-f course!"

"Good! See you in the morning Soi Fon!" He went off down the stairs, ready to tell the others his news. Soi Fon steamed in her spot, and quickly stomped off. _What should I do?!_

* * *

**AH! Sorry I took so long guys! I just had a hard time writing the beginning of this chapter, and I wanted to update some of my other stories as well. I put in Senna because I think she's really cool, and she and Ichigo make a cute couple. They probably could be a cannon pairing if she were in the series, but she isn't and is only in the movie…sigh. Anyway, please give me some feedback, 'cuz I love hearing from you guys! **

**Please refer to the new poll on my profile, it was fixed up since the last one was horrible…choose a story that you would like to see published, and don't worry if the one you voted isn't with the most votes-- all are being drafted as I write this. **

**I received a PM from somebody reviewing another one of my stories asking me why I didn't stick with one story and only update that one as if it were a project. True, one could view it like that, but because I get some writers block once in awhile, or I need a break from a story, I update others as a form of creative release. Of course, all my stories are always updated, even if it takes awhile. The questioner has asked to remain anonymous, but if they are reading this right now, here's your answer. :)**

**VOTE FOR YOUR STORY NOW ON KATRINA TORA'S PROFILE!! CHOICES ARE::**

**Emotionless: **

Emotionless- not having or showing emotions. Girlfriend- a woman, girl sweetheart, or lover. What happens when you put two and two together?

_Byakuya Hisana (past story. really interesting story on the build up of the their relationship)_

**One Priceless Heart (One Precious Heart, The Love Heist, High Class Love): **

She could run away, she thought. Then again, she could fake her life and keep on dreaming about the men she adored that she could never be with. AU

_Nemu Shūhei Renji (a interesting love triangle, a story of class, secrets, bitter romance, and light humour)_

**The Anti-Hero: **

Laws made war. War made laws. Laws, he thought nothing of them. He went against the law to protect the girl he loved, and thus, he was named the Anti-Hero. AU

_Ichigo Rukia (gangs and terrible demises, romance and bittersweet moments, with some humour, drama, and crime in the mix)_

**Sinfully Smart: **He was smart, but not when it came to a three sexy females that were trying to get his pants off. What a nerd he was, but what a damn hot nerd he was too.

_Ishida Soi Fon Yoruichi Yoshino (humour and sexy situations, any nerd would get a nose bleed…)_

_**PLEASE VOTE!**_


	6. The Flu and The Dance!

**The Ripple**

**Rated: **T

**Main character: **Toshiro Hitsugaya (No duh!)

**Pairing: **Toshiro/MANY or Toshiro/?

**Most Frequent Fluff up until now: **Um, hard to say…

**Latest Fluff: **Hitsugaya/Momo

**Authors Note: **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I totally missed my Christmas update goal, but there is always next year! Thanks for all your reviews, and please remember feedback is my most important tool for editing, so give your comments!

The flu has been going around in my house, and I'm locked in my room hoping I don't get it. (wishes really hard!) Anyway, this chapter was pretty much a coincidence in the fact that my house has the flu and…I should shut up now…

Oh, and I'm sorry to Perry the lonely-yet-none-suicidal bird. You just had to die in my story… XD (You'll understand soon my dear readers…I was feeling a bit…humerous this morning while writing this chapter)

**Disclaimer: **Sigh, I don't own Bleach so…yeah. I do however own my now completed Death Note series, Bleach Memories Of Nobody movie, and a bunch more anime/manga products…

**LAST CHAPTER STUFF::**

**REVIEWS: **D R A G O N L I L I E S, Okibimaru, captain-Hitsugaya-pwns

**ALERTS: **captain-hitsugaya-pwns, realityfling18, sithmaster56a

**FAVOURITES: **Ciry, captain-hitsugaya-pwns, realityfling18

**THANKS YOU GUYS! LOVE YA!!! CYBER HUGGLES!!!**

* * *

"NOOOO!!!"

This cry of sadness rang throughout the Ukitake household, killing a bird on the other side of the world. This bird's name was Perry. Perry the lonely-yet-none-suicidal bird. Perry died from this sound. Sorry Perry.

Soi Fon sobbed again clutching the blankets in sadness. Several tissues and water bottles were laying about her cyan coloured room, a metallic coloured bowl beside her 'just-in-case' as her father said. "H-How am I supposed to dance with Hitsugaya tonight, if I have the FLU?!"

Two rooms down the hall, another girl was upset, ripping papers apart in anger. This was Nanao. "Stupid bacterial virus! How dare you ruin one of the best nights that is once-in-a-life-time! CURSE YOU!!" More pieces of paper began to fly, fly away. These papers, used to be a tree. The tree that Perry _used_ to live in. Once again, sorry Perry.

Momo was in her room, reading shoujo manga series and her eyes tearing. She wouldn't get her chance to dance with the Ice Prince! How unfair! She wiped away tears, and blushed as she came across a rather funny scene. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe Tamaki did that! AHHAHAHA!!! I LOVE THAT PART!!" The laughing and crying rang across, scaring the living daylights out of everybody. It was a scary sound to behold.

Yachiru was sick as well, but she could care less since she hadn't received the nearly as bad virus the other two received. So, she ran around the house with her father happily and she implored her father every moment for things.

Downstairs in the main hall, Ukitake sighed defeated. In all his efforts, those his girls wouldn't calm down. He looked at his surviving flu daughters; Rangiku, Nemu, and Rukia. Toshrio stood at the door adjusting his tie and constantly looking at the staircase worried.

"They were really excited about going, but with the flu…" Hitsugaya trailed off on his sentence.

Nemu managed a smile, "Yes, but there is still the fair two days from now. Knowing dad," She looked at her father beaming, "He'll have them back in shape!"

Rangiku nodded her head, "Yup! And it's their fault for not taking the medicine Doctor Unohana was giving out! Everybody else except those three took it!"

The chappy bunny girl was being strangely silent, and she nodded her head in agreement. _'Argh! I can't believe Kiyone told me __that__!'_

Yachiru muttered, "Yeah, but it tastes so icky and disgusting! I didn't want to take it!"

"In the end Ukitake forced you, right?" The ice prince said, stifling his chuckle. Toshiro remembered the night…Unohana came over, holding a brown paper bag of medicine. Toshiro, had finished his shower and gone to answer the door…

_"Hello--?" _

_"T-Toshiro?!" The woman exclaimed, eyes wide. Toshiro too went wide eyed, and noticed the bag slipping from the doctors arms. He caught it, and Ukitake came in beaming, _

_"Oh hello Unohana-san. Thanks from bringing that over! I was expecting one of the other guys but--"_

_"Oh_…_no, no! I always come to my patients house when they need housecalls!" _

_Toshiro managed a civil smile, "Hello Unohana. How's it going?"_

_Unohana frowned and patted Toshiro's head suddenly. "It's been empty in the house_…" _She paused with a warm motherly smile, "I suppose Kisuke couldn't keep you anymore, hm?"_

_Toshiro turned away and gave the bag to Ukitake, "Yeah, I moved out. I live here now."_

_Unohana smiled once more, "Toshiro, if you ever need anything, you know your foster parents will be here. Me, Kisuke, and even Ukitake here. We'll all be around you."_

_The ice prince froze, spinngin around on his heels. At first, he said nothing. Then he gave an actual warm smile. "I_…_I know." He walked up the stairs, then sprinted to his room. Locking the door behind him, and began to feel weird. Feel_…_he felt sad. He clutched his head in confusion, and slid to the floor weakly shaking his head. "I know that. But why did you all leave me? I_…_I'll never understand_…_"_

The white haired man gave another violent cough as he gave everybody their jackets. "With the bribe of toys…"

The pink haired girl stomped her foot, "It's no fair! I have to stay home! Why can't I go?!"

Rangiku patted the girl's head, "Aw! Sorry! It's just for highschoolers! Plus you're sick!!"

Toshiro opened the door, "Are we going or what?" His eyes were stern but a handsome grin was on his face, still inwardly laughing on how the youngest of sisters needed to be bribed to be commanded. The girls quickly followed out with their faces flushed, while Ukitake waved goodbye dragging Yachiru off the door.

The pink haired monkey was eventually pulled off, and she tied up her father and forced him to come to her tea party. _Politely_ though.

--!!&!!-

"HEY TOSHIRO-!"

_WHAM!_

"Hey Renji," Toshiro sighed, holding the guy back with one hand. They were at the dance finally, after walking the couple of blocks. They got some stares walking downtown and by the subway, but none of the four cared. they felt better though, as they saw other groups of kids going to the school downtown since they had no rides of any sort. Toshiro blinked open his eyes and saw Ichigo coming over, linking arms with his cousin Jane-Marie. Toshiro cocked an eyebrow, "You didn't bring Senna?"

Ichigo chuckled, "She's coming. Jane-Marie just wants to know where Soi Fon is."

Rukia darkly answered, "Soi Fon is at home with the flu along with Nanao and Momo." Everyone grew silent. There was a dark aura surrounding Rukia, her face seem clouded with anxiety.

Rangiku coughed awkwardly, before grabbing Renji's hand. "Um, let's get some drinks for everyone…"

The pineapple head flushed, "W-Wha?!" He was pulled away while spluttering random words, and Ichigo patted Jane-Marie's head as she ran off to go find her date.

Toshiro looked at Nemu questioningly, and she made a small 'oh' sound and smiled knowingly. She grabbed Rukia's hand softly, "Let's go look for Kiyone."

Rukia was silent, before she nodded her head and trotted after her with a small nod of her head. Toshiro sighed, and looked at Ichigo; "So you invited Senna, do you think she'll show? The all-girl's school is rather far of a walk and if she lives by there then-"

"ICHIGO!"

The two boys whipped around, and saw a purple haired girl rush over pouncing the unsuspecting Ichigo. Ichigo was wide eyed in surprise, and he nearly fell back. The girl gave a cheeky smile, "Hey! How are you doing?" She wore a red ribbon in her hair, and a brown coloured dress. Ichigo was beaming plus red at this point, and Toshiro smiled at the sight.

After a few seconds, he felt rather uncomfortable so he excused himself from the scene. Then from wandering around, he came across Uryu and Orihime dancing to the current music; it was an upbeat song, so it was just random movements to the beat. He came over nervously and said a quick 'hello'.

Uryu looked at him before smiling, "Oh hello Hitsugaya." He stopped dancing and faced him completely, "I thought you already resolved the issue of a date, hm?" Toshiro had an irk mark on his head. At this point, his friend was smirking crazily and stifling his laugh.

The fiery haired girl looked annoyed, and she politely put in, "Oh hello Hitsugaya! Weren't you going to go find someone to dance with?" She smield more, Uryu not even noticing the daggers being stuck in Toshiro. She was truthfully scary…

He shuddered. Her smiled was utterly sickening. But, he could she wanted to be alone, so as the ever-polite-gentleman he was, he replied: "Oh, yes I was. I just came to say hi." He gave a wave to Uryu, a look to Orihime, and scampered off.

Over at the refreshment table, Rangiku was in a energetic conversation with Renji, the two debating on the strange yet amusing topic of the Ice Prince. Renji finally gave up and declared her the winner of the debate, which she gave a thanks with her ATOMIC HUG!!!

Not that Renji minded though, he rather enjoyed hugging the big breasted girl. Not for _those_ reasons though, he just plain liked her.

Right.

Up behind the curtains of the stage where music was playing, Rukia twiddled with her thumbs nervously, "Nemu…I don't know if I can do it!"

The girl with the bun in her hair was holding a notepad entitled 'School Dances'. The lights in the actual gym (dance floor) were dim, and now in the well lit backstage, you could clearly see her dress which was azure coloured, and that the shoes she wore matched. Rukia had to admit, she felt that her other sisters were much more prettier.

Nemu smiled, "Yes you can. Isane may be sick with the flu, but I _know_ you can do her part _and_ yours! You've done it before to make up this song, right?"

"Yes well…"

"Good; you know the song off by heart and the lyrics too. So, just like at practice, sing and play."

Rukia shuffled nervously, fiddling with the loose strands of hair that came out of her bun. Most of the girls at the dance had their hair up in ponytails, pigtails, or buns. Rukia just randomly put it up, while Rangiku and Nemu had taken their time much prior to arriving.

Looks didn't just bug her though; the thought of everyone watching and comment, and the _Ice Prince_ watching. It made her shudder. Kiyone rushed over to the sisters'. "Rukia, the music club is up now! C'mon!"

Rukia nodded her head quickly, and confidently walked behind her best friend. This was it! Here it goes! Here comes Rukia…

She got on the stage with her knees bucking. _'Oh crap. I'm _trembling_ like a maniac!'_ She went wide eyed at the obscenity used in her thoughts, _'I swore! I'm all nervous! Argh!' _She went to the black piano, and took a seat resting her shaking hands on it.

Kiyone went by Rukia, picking up her flute and sitting down on a black metallic chair. Several other members flocked onto the stage, and the lights were pointed to the stage dimly. Students on teh dance floor stopped, waiting for the slow song to come on.

Feeling eyes on her and the others, Kiyone quickly spoke up to introduce themselves. "We are the Music Club of Sean Kybosh High!" She paused smiling, "For everyone at the dance tonight who generously paid to get in, the funds are helping our school clubs which include the sports teams and clubs like ours!"

Rukia felt the need to speak, so she got the okay from Kiyone with a quick glance. "A-and any other donations that would liked to be made, will go in the white box by the refreshment tables!" she pointed, indicating the spot, "A-And now the Music Club shall be playing the ever anticipated slow song!"

People in the audience excitedly began talking, and rushed to their dates and/or partners. Rukia looked between the space of the curtains, and saw her smiling sister. Rukia gained some confidence, and began tapping her foot to bring everyone into beat.

And then she hit the first note.

"_When the seasons melt outside_

_I wonder, oh wonder, when _

_They'll come back-_

_I wait by the window, humming softly,_

_An old melodic tune-_

_This tune you hear_

_Is simply near _

_My heart-_

_It's the one I've known _

_Forever and a day-_

_You should know this tune so well_

_Yes-_

_Because-_

_You taught it to me…"_

Nemu leaned against the gym wall smiling proudly, the voice her sister had was admirable, and she was sure Isane would be proud. Nemu pulled out her notepad from her small hand purse, and grabbed a random pen from nearby. Slightly regretting not finding a dance partner, she felt rather lonely looking at all the couples dancing. Stifling her sigh, and tucked the notepad away and chucked the pen randomly in any odd direction.

As if seconds later, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned around went wide eyed, in front of her nose was the pen, being held by the tanned hand of Hitsugaya. "You should be careful where you throw pens, Nemu."

Nemu turned scarlet, "I'm terribly sorry, Toshiro." The ice prince didn't correct her, which she was surprised by more. The ice prince was staring into her amethyst eyes strangely, and Nemu nearly shuddered. _'His eyes are so cold and hard, yet they melt you like fire…_'

"Want to dance with me, Nemu?"

Nemu nearly fell back in shock, "W-Wha?--"

"I don't really have to do my deal anymore about dancing with everyone, but, I'd like to dance with you."

Nemu clutched her hand purse nervously, the scarlet deepening. She saw his hand held out, waiting for hers. She carefully brought her hand out, grabbing his softly.

He smiled, "Great! Let's dance, okay?"

She nodded her head, and sauntered onto the dance floor with him. Actually grabbing his shoulders, she for once realized he was rather short, which made her give a small giggle.

The ice prince coughed, "I'm a bit too short, huh?"

Nemu shook her head, cautiously moving her feet to the song. She had never danced before, so this was new and exciting. "No, you're just right." Surprisingly, she noticed the pink rush to his face, which left them both rather flustered shuffling nervously.

From where Rangiku was dancing with Renji she went wide eyed, "Wow, the ice prince makes his move on my sister!" She grinned hugely, snuggling into her partners neck in a teasing manner.

Renji looked over (completely red), "Really? That's new for him."

Rangiku was nearly exploding in joy, "They look so cute together! Aw! And their all red and shy!" The pineapple head laughed at this comment, and smiled with the beaming Rangiku.

Ichigo and Senna was dancing really close to each other, when Senna herself noticed. "Ichi, look! Mr. Baby is dancing!"

He looked over smiling brotherly, "Finally, he steps onto the dance floor." The purple haired girl laughed at this, wrapping her arms around the strawberry boy's neck.

"Then for the carnival, it _has_ to be a double date! Me and you, little brother and that girl!"

Ichigo kissed his girlfriend quickly, "Yeah, if he agrees."

Senna gave a shy giggle, "Yup, and you _have_ to buy me a new ribbon, if you don't, I'll run off!"

"Like when we first met?"

"Yeah, that was a fun game of tag!"

He pouted, "You made me look like a stalker!"

"A very handsome stalker!"

Meanwhile on the stage…

Rukia was into the instrumental part now, so she cold take a break from singing and rest her hands on the keys softly. She looked over into the crowd, and saw people she easily recognized.

Ishida and Inoue, Renji and Rangiku, Chad and Chiharu, Jane-Marie and Yumichika, Ichigo and Senna, Toshiro and Nemu…

TOSHIRO AND NEMU?!

Her eyes were wide, noticing the other people in the crowd giving occasional glances over to the ice prince and Nemu. Some girls were even whining while dancing with their dates. Rukia was frozen. They looked so…oh so…_lovey-dovey_!

Thunderbolts crashed over the chappy bunny girls' head. They were _much_ too close together, their heads were touching, they were hardly dancing…Rukia was so surprised when she saw the ice prince hold her sister much more securely, that Rukia accidentally banged her elbows on the keys.

Kiyone gave a sudden look, and Rukia flushed in embarrassment. The others kept playing, yet people stopped dancing to see what had happened. Rukia saw so many stares, and she quickly and silently broke off her heel by the pedal of the piano. She nervously stuttered bringing her foot up a bit, "B-Broken heel! Um, keep dancing!"

The music club continued playing, and Rukia quickly join in singing trying to control her nerves. Kiyone gave a worried look, moving her fingers delicately on the instrument. The people dancing were starting once more, but were watching the two near the back who had _kept_ dancing, like they were in their own little world.

Toshiro was rather nervous to tell the truth, he wasn't really…well…he actually had no idea how people danced, but he assumed he was doing it right since that was what everyone else was doing. It didn't help matters that his heart was bouncing out of his chest and how flustered he felt.

Nemu felt the same way, and she whispered, "Um, are we dancing right?"

"I…uh, think so."

Silence.

Toshiro remembered instantly about the carnival. Feeling that it was the best time, he asked, "Nemu, the carnival is in a couple of days so I was wondering…if…"

"I'd like to go with you?"

"Yeah."

Nemu felt her heart racing a mile a second, and she nervously nodded her head in response. She wrapped her arms around his neck timidly, but saw no resistance. Instead, she saw a smile playing it's way on her partners' lips, and she blushed before smiling herself in bliss.

--!!&!!--

"Were home!" Rangiku called, slamming the door behind her accidentally. She twirled around, her bun falling out. "I had the _best_ time ever! Thanks Chibi-Shiro!"

The white haired boy narrowed his eyes, "Hey!"

Rukia slipped off her shoes, yes, her shoes which cost her a wad of money which she broke on _purpose_ to hide the fact she was jealous of her sister. Yeah.

Momo was reading more manga, tissue boxes surrounding her for multiple reasons. Soi Fon was stabbing voodoo dolls, muttering curses and naming each doll after viruses. Nanao was reading some novels, sometimes dabbing her eyes.

Toshiro gave a small chuckle, "Hey guys."

All three heads shot up instantly. Rukia walked into the room, the 'storm cloud' over her head showing she was upset and angry. Rangiku laughed, "Aw, 'Kia! It was an accident that you broke your heel!"

Rukia scowled more, sitting beside Soi Fon and helping her stab dolls. Both girls looked a _tad_ bpit sadistic. Yachiru rushed into the room crying, "WAHHH!!! NO, NO, NO!!" She was wearing a big pink dress which hardly fit her, with makeup gobs on her face.

Ukitake rushed into the room, grabbed her, and swung her over his shoulder giving a cough. "To the bath, Yachiru. Where you got the makeup, I do not know…"

Rangiku gasped, "That's the new cherry bliss lipstick I got! I _love_ that brand! I kissed--!" Ukitake whipped around, eyes in a evil gleam. Rangiku shrunk to the ground in fear, along with everyone else in the room, "K-kissed a…pineapple with that lipstick!"

Half true. Renji is sort of half pineapple.

Ukitake nodded his head and went off with Yachiru banging her fists on his back. Rangiku sighed, "Woo, close one!" She hugged Toshiro quickly before the teal eyed boy could get away, "Thanks for setting me up with Renji! He's the best!"

Toshiro pushed her away from the ATOMIC HUG!! so he could breath. Toshiro was trying to visualize what would happen if he and Nemu ever started dating…he shuddered. He did not want to know. Nemu pulled out her notepad entitled: FAMILY. She began writing feverishly, when her eyes caught with Toshiro's. They both flushed pink, and looked away.

Rukia stabbed her doll much harder…much, much, _harder._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note!!**_

So yes, I enjoyed this chapter very much! In case some are confused, I've listed a:

**Character Guide for The Ripple**

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Currently has no girlfriend, but has been seen having fluff with all of the sisters. Often referred as the 'Ice Prince'. Plays soccer, excellent athlete, great grades, and good looks. Foster child. His favourites in the Ukitake family are Nemu, Rukia, Soi Fon, and Momo. He seems to get along better with them. His best best friends are Ichigo and Renji. They are like brothers to him, but his other friends are like this too; he just gets along much better with these two (even though it doesn't seem like it).

Rukia Ukitake (Kuchiki): Has no beau, but loves our main man. Loves bunnies, especially chappy bunnies. She is in the music club, where she resides by her piano and uses her voice talents. Is currently on the soccer team. Adopted by Ukitake at age two.

Nemu Ukitake (Kurotshuchi): Has no boyfriend, but in this chapter, has gotten really close to the Ice Prince. She is in the science club, is academically amazing, and she is always seen writing notes on people as if they are subjects. Adopted at age three by Ukitake.

Rangiku Ukitake (Matsumoto): Her date for the dance was Renji, and so far she seems keen on the fact of dating him (kissed him too). Big chested with ATOMIC HUGS!!! Is currently in no clubs, but would like to get into the mathematics club (her darkest secret). Adopted at nine months old by Ukitake.

Momo Ukitake (Hinamori): Has no boyfriend, but is very fond of Toshiro. Very petite and athletic, she only lacks in grades. She is in the cheerleading squad, as head captain. Adopted by Ukitake at age one.

Yachiru Ukitake (Kusajika): Is much to young for romance, sees Toshiro as a big brother and other playmate since by height is not by much taller than her. She is in elementary school, and is surprisingly very smart. Adopted a few days after she was born, by Ukitake.

Soi Fon Ukitake: Is infatuated with Hitsugaya. She is on every sports team, excluding the cheerleading squad which she considers 'sissy'. She is academically smart (good, but not great), and is very beautiful. Has some anger management problem at times, which she vents out with her lovely voodoo dolls. Adopted at age three.

Nanao Ukitake (Ise): Admires Hitsugaya to an extent which isn't as bad, as to say, as Soi Fon. She is the school president, and is in many academic clubs. Her grades are high, and she is not athletic. Is sometimes confused with Nemu when both are taking notes. Adopted by Ukitake at age one.

Jyuushiro Ukitake: Is very father like, and adopted all his daughters. He loves kids, and will do anything for them. Rangiku was the first child he adopted, and then the others followed after that. He has no wife currently, but wishes that he would have some type of social life other than his daughters at times.

Renji Abarai: Went to the dance with Rangiku, kissed her too. Most likely will become her boyfriend. Is on the soccer and basketball team, and is rather smart because he is usually competing with Ichigo. Likes making jokes, and is usually the one that likes to bug Toshiro. It may not seem like it, but he and Toshiro are very close.

Ichigo Kurosaki: His girlfriend used to be Orihime, but she betrayed him. He is dating Senna now, and is finally expressing his feelings. Always noted to be a punk because of his bright hair. Is on the soccer and basketball team, and is academically well. His best friends are Toshiro and Renji. He and Renji often fight.

Uryu Ishida: Is dating Orihime, after finally agreeing after his friend, Ichigo, got over her and began dating again. He is self-reserved at times, an excellent sewer, smart, and is in the archery club. He works at a suit shop, where his skills come in handy.

Chad (Sado) Yatsutora: Dating a girl from class B named Chiharu. He's very built, on the soccer team, and the baseball team. So-so grade wise. Is better friends with Ichigo and Uryu, rather than with Toshiro and Renji.

Senna: Ichigo's girlfriend. She goes to an all girls school, a lengthy distance from Sean Kybosh High. She's always twirling around, and she is very affectionate. She has dubbed Toshrio as 'Mr. Baby' and 'Little Brother'.

Jane -Marie: Is Ichigo's cousin, who is co-captain of the soccer team. She is on every sport except for baseball, for her fear of bats because she was abused as a child with one by her parents. Ichigo's family took her in for a year, before she went off with her aunt and uncle. She attends Sean Kybosh High, and is best friends with Soi Fon. Jane-Marie likes to sit back, and enjoy the drama in life.

SORRY IF I MISSED ANYONE! (Yumichika hasn't been offically introduced, along with more characters. How about, every three or five chapters I do a updated character guide!!)

**VOTING**

Okay! I thank the three people that took the time to vote, but please, please, please everybody else; VOTE! The next story published rests in your hands! Thank you and please review!


	7. New Years Ripple Special!

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! **

**Hello everyone! As a gift for all your reviews, the ****current**** cast of **_**The Ripple**_** would like to list off their top resolutions, just for you! **

**Toshiro: **Yes. The next chapter will be out either on the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, or 4th of January, _**2009**_!

**Yuppers! So exciting, huh? Next chapter is the carnival! Toshiro-chi-kun has a date with Naughty-Nemu! **

**Toshiro: **Naughty-Nemu? What kind of nickname is that?

**Anyway, here is the special new years love for you! (Please have a safe and awesomely awesome new years!)**

**Resolutions will be listed from minor to major in the following lists!! Comments including! GASP!**

**TOSHIRO**

**5. **Shut Renji up. Most likely won't work, but I can always wish. No that he has Rangiku with him, the chances have gone from less to none. I should probably do better than this resolution…

**4. **Eat some type of raspberry dish. I'm not to fond of that type of fruit. Never was, don't know if I will…

**3.** Place third or fourth on the upcoming spring exams, were going to be second years soon.

**2.** Win all soccer championships for the following school years. Most likely our team will do this, and make a new record. Hurray…yeah.

**1. **Get a girlfriend. That's right. As stupid as it is (and how much my friends bug me), it would be nice. Ichigo and Senna look pretty happy, so I'd better aim for that, huh? Happy New Years…everyone…okay?

**ICHIGO**

**3. **Join the science club. To hell with being a punk-ass geek (me). It looks fun, and I need some credits. Should I give it a whirl?

**2.** Somehow manage to be a match maker for Toshiro. Damn, this guy has serious lady problems…sometimes I think he'll never learn…wonder what his resolutions are…

**1.** Impress Senna's old man. Let's see how that turns out, huh? Happy new years, _ladies_.

**RENJI**

**2. **Hell yeah! Get drunk and party! I secretly haven't had a swig of any alcohol before, so this is my secret wish. Maybe I'll be more manly? Nah…I just wanna try it.

**1. **Convince Rangiku that Toshiro isn't hopeless in the love department. I bet half the people I know, will have their resolution to do with Toshiro. I am one of them. HAPPY FLIPPING NEW YEAR!

**CHAD**

**1.** Get a job. I'd like to start helping out my grandfather, well, helping out myself. He left me some money when he died, but I can't live off that forever. Have a happy new year, be responsible.

**URYU**

**2. **Save Toshiro from the clutches of Renji and Ichigo. They have it in for him. Poor guy…

**1.** Buy a pretty necklace for Orihime. That's the reason I got a job…it's really expensive, but I hope she likes it. Happy new years, and have a safe one in '09.

**MOMO**

**1. **Win the Ice Prince's heart! This is my only resolution, so I hope it happens! Please, please, please! But lately, I've noticed that he's gotten closer to Nemu and Nanao…or is that just me? Oh well. Please have a happy new year, everyone.

**SOI FON**

**3. **Win the soccer championship. Hopefully the fools on my team don't screw it up.

**2. **Convince dad to let me use my fighting skills in actual classes…please, please…

**1.** Eliminate all my rivals in love. Including my sisters. Sorry. Happy new years, everyone. Go screw yourselves.

**RUKIA**

**4.** Own a chappy bunny comforter set! Dad said he might buy it for me! Yay!

**3.** Get some of Ichigo's attention. As much as I hate to admit it, I've always had the littlest crush on him…eek.

**2.** Win the Ice Prince! At all costs! He will be my boyfriend, please!

**1. **Make peace with Soi Fon. She is actually my favourite sister…Have a happy new year, next year, make an effort to hug at least one bunny!

**YACHIRU**

**6. **More candy!

**5. **More toys!

**4. **Less rules!

**3. **More playmates!

**2. **Be taller than stinky Toshiro!

**1. **Overrule my daddy! Happy new year, and remember to give cute kids like me candy!

**NEMU**

**4. **Try to be the school vice president. I would love to work with my sister, Nanao.

**3. **Bring up my grades in math, I can do better than what I'm doing now!

**2. **Learn how to dress nicely, wear makeup…but that may be impossible!

**1. **Go on some more dates with Toshiro. Well, I haven't really dated him, but, I really like it. Please enjoy the new year.

**NANAO**

**3. **Be the best school president ever, and possibly better than that!

**2. **Take less notes on society. People tend to feel like I am Nemu. Which I am not. I am my own person.

**1. **Not to become overly infatuated with Hitsugaya. It would be rather superficial. Most focus on school, and everything else! Enjoy the new years, and do well in school!

**RANGIKU**

**5. **PARTY! WOOO!

**4. **Mm…less flirting? Ah! As if!

**3. **Much more makeup, and maybe some more cherry lip blast.

**2. **Bring up some great grades, gentlemen!

**1. **Start dating Renji! He's pretty hot! Happy new years, ladies, and don't go off too late! As if!

**UKITAKE**

**1. **See all my family happy. Never upset! Please be safe in your new year!

**JANE-MARIE**

**2. **Date Yumichika! Maybe he'll finally ask me out…

**1. **Watch all the drama. I know there will be more in '09 for sure… Happy new year, enjoy the drama!

**SENNA**

**3. **BEG my dad to accept Ichigo! My hot orange-top!

**2. **Get a job as a waitress!

**1. **Get little brother (Toshiro baby pants) to get a girl! Happy new year, and go to new and high extraordinary places!

**KATRINA TORA (AUTHOR)**

**3**. Get good grades!

**2**. Get more reviews for stories!

**1**. HAVE AN AWESOME TIME NEXT YEAR! YAY! HAPPY NEW YEARS!!

* * *


	8. Stab, Date, Hate!

**The Ripple**

**Rated: **T

**Main character: **Toshiro Hitsugaya (Poor guy...never got a chance to protest against this...)

**Pairing: **Toshiro/MANY or Toshiro/? (turning into...)

**Most Frequent Fluff up until now: **…that's a tough one…you tell me? Nah. AH HAH HAH HAHHHHAAAAAA!!

**Latest Fluff: **Hitsugaya/Nemu

**Authors Note: **Sorry! I said I was going to update no later than the 4th, but, I had a lot of tests and homework for school and then I always forget to start writing while I'm online…I haven't even been on Crunchy roll. In case nobody knows what Crunchy Roll is, it's sort of like a Facebook/YouTube all in one big mix…you should check it out yourself, ah aha ha haa…I have an account on Crunchy Roll, so if you want to know it, um, PM me.

I want to start updating my other stories, so, it might take awhile to update this one. I hope to get the next date at least two or three days before Valentines day, or better yet, on Valentines day so I can give you a present of... AN UPDATE (and a small Valentines Special Chapter).

As a gift for my lateness, I give you (find it on my profile, lol), **SINFULLY SMART**! I just published it after put this baby out, so, please read it and tell your friends too! XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. Wish I did, but I don't. Ciao my lovelies…(wow, how weird…)

**LAST CHAPTER STUFF (6 and New Years Special)::****REVIEWS: **D R A G O N L I L I E S, Koinu-chan329, Okibimaru

**ALERTS (ALL THROUGHOUT STORY): **D R A G O N L I L I E S, Dominisk, IOU1Name, captain-hitsugaya-pwns, lenodais, milibloom, realityfling18, rubyjn, sithmaster56a

**FAVOURITES (ALL THROUGHOUT STORY): **Ciry, Dominisk, IOU1Name, Koinu-chan329, Midnight Spiral, Okibimaru, Rachel Noelle, The Great Daryll, xrin-chanx, captain-hitsugaya-pwns, lenodais, realityfling18, rubyjn

**Thanks for your support! BYE!! CYBER HUGGLES AND COOKIES FOR THE REVIEWERS!!!**

**

* * *

**

'_I'm losing my mind…'_

Poke. Stab. Slash. Maim.

Soi Fon looked at her sister across the kitchen table, it was solemnly silent this morning. Rukia still _didn't_ stop attacking Soi Fon's voodoo doll...and she was _still_ muttering things. A day had passed, and it had been silent throughout. Soi Fon fiddled with her chopsticks, and, bit her lip. Something _really_ bad must've happen. _'Or maybe not? Rangiku did say she screwed up in the song…'_

Ukitake was the first to speak, "Rukia, are you okay?" It was out of concern, for he did not want to see any of his daughters distraught.

Rukia gritted out, "_Peachy_. Just plain _peachy_."

Rangiku raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Hey, it was an accident. Sure, the shoes were expensive and all that, but your voice was amazing and people congratulated you after the dance. Even Isane called up, since Kiyone got someone to tape it…"

Rukia blushed furiously, "Argh…it's not that…"

Nanao pushed up her glasses, "Oh well then. What's done is done. Rukia, find something to do so you're not so depressed." Nanao edged away from Rukia a bit, "And for crying out loud, get rid of that doll!"

Rukia glared, and stabbed the doll down into the table. Soi Fon gave an amused chuckle before standing up to put her dishes away. Toshiro currently sat beside the wide eyed Yachiru and he whispered, "If looks could kill, we'd all be dead by now…"

Yachiru nodded her head, ducking under the table as Rukia glared once more. "WAH! STOP IT RUKIA!!"

Ukitake sighed, got up, and swung Yachiru over his shoulder carrying her off. Before he left the room, he swivelled around, "Oh, today is that carnival, isn't it?"

Yachiru banged her fists, "I wanna go, I wanna go!!"

The big busted sister smiled. "Yeah, I'm going today…Chibi-Shiro, are you going?"

Toshiro glared here, "Yeah…and it's Toshiro or Hitsugaya!"

Recently, he's been giving them the ultimate privilege of calling him Toshiro, but he hasn't been liking the pet names being made for him…

Ukitake gave a round of violent coughs, before weakly asking: "So who is going today?"

Nanao looked up from her finished meal, and she adjusted her glasses happily. "Rangiku, Nemu, Hitsugaya, and me. I don't know about Momo or Rukia though…"

Soi Fon entered the dining room again holding some boxes, "Well I know me and Rukia can't go. We have practice over at the school today. Full time."

"Really? How are you guys doing so far?" The teal eyed boy asked in curiosity.

The tanned girl hid her embarrassment greatly before answering, "Pretty good…we cut off the slackers yesterday…Jane-Marie and me…"

"Oh, speaking of which, I'm helping out with practice next week. Same with Renji and Ichigo." he quickly informed Soi Fon, finishing up his now-cold meal. He turned to Momo with his hands full of dishes, "Why aren't you going, Momo?"

Momo smiled, picking up plates. Hitsugaya politely handed his to her, and she smiled warmly. "I'm still feeling rather sick. I wish I could go, but I think it would make me worse…"

"I'll bring you back something, okay?" The ice prince asked, a smirk on his face, "Anything in mind?"

Momo blushed nervously, "Uh…anything will do! But you don't have to!"

Nemu took out her notepad with the title 'Momo', "After some research…" She barely whispered that part. "A teddy bear?"

Momo's eyes glittered, "Ah! Yes, please, Nemu!"

Her intelligent sister smiled, and got up from the table walking away, "I'm going to get ready." Nemu smiled brightly, "I'll definitely get you a teddy bear!" She went off on that note, to her lovely room which she affectionately dubbed 'laboratory'.

--!!&!!--

Rangiku stood in her room, pulling a pink tank top over her head. Grinning like a child, she picked up some lip gloss and applied it to her lips smoothly. _'So excited!'_ She looked at herself in the mirror, debating on how she looked. She had to admit, even herself who was so sure of everything, was incredibly nervous. With a sly smile, she left the room, _'Maybe this is how Rukia feels day in and day out…ha haa…'_

Meanwhile in Nanao's room, she simple pulled over her head a brown shirt and pulled up her waist a white skirt. She was going only for the food, since melon bread stands were common, and she loved melon bread. Nanao adjusted her glasses, picking up her notebook and pen. _'Okay, Soi Fon wants five voodoo dolls, Rukia hasn't said anything, and Nemu is already handling what Momo wants…I guess I'll get Yachiru some candy, and Dad some candy as well…' _She paused laughing to herself, _'Then again, dad might give all the candy to Hitsugaya…' _She looked on her dresser, a picture of herself and a shadowed out figure. Heart began thummping, almost ready to leap out of her chest. Shaking her head and touching her cheeks that were stained red, she lifted the picture up and hugged it. "Today, hopefully? Will I see you?" She looked at the picture one more time, before recalling on something. She gritted her teeth, an irk mark appearing on her forehead. "Did he even get those documents?!" She sighed. "Most likely not. It feels like I'm babysitting him..." she gaszed at the picture feeling warm again. "Even still...I can't wait!"

In Nemu's room, she was sitting on a purple office chair twirling around unfazed. It was just like the dance, right? All she would have to do is dress nicely, and just hang out with him…_'It seems so simple, but so complex at the same time!!'_ Marching to her closet with an out-of-character determined look on her face, she pulled out a white dress, a ribbon for her hair, and some white sneakers. _'I have to look nice! It's my first date! With the ice prince no less!' _Slipping on her outfits she pondered, _'Wait…I should stop addressing him as 'ice prince' in my notes…it seems rather…teasing…he hates nicknames anyway…'_ She sighed leaving her room, shutting out the light and grabbing her 'beach bag' which contained her notebook, several pens/pencils, eraser, wallet, and one little tiny itty bitty tube of lip gloss. She never wore makeup unless it was the dance like yesterday, but, she thought about giving it a try…

Before throwing it in her room in a detested manner.

Rukia peered out of her room glaring, _'So Nemu is moving in on him? I won't allow it! I won't go as far as Soi Fon but if I follow-!'_

"Don't even bother, Rukia." A calm yet amused voice said from behind her.

Rukia jumped in surprise, pulled into another room by her tanned sister. Once in the room she stuttered, "W-What on earth do you mean, Soi Fon?"

Soi Fon snorted, before giving a brief smile, "We couldn't follow even if we wanted to, Rukia."

Rukia blushed, "I-I never wanted to follow--!"

Soi Fon pushed Rukia into the wall, a sneer on her face, "You would love to admit though, wouldn't you?"

"W-Wha?!"

"That you can't stand the one you admire most, loving someone else, huh?" She let go of Rukia, the sneer still plastered cheekily on her tanned and fair skin. "We are both alike, you and I."

"No…" Rukia began, eyes narrowing.

"Yes, we may not notice, but we are…we are both terribly awful when we are green with envy. We are excellent at soccer, we get the same grades, we read the same books, we love the same boys, we stab the same dolls over and over in anger or depressing times." Soi Fon reached out, fingering some of her sisters' hair, "Heh, we even have the same hair type."

The chappy bunny girl said nothing, her mind racing through all those facts. Were they really alike? No…not at all. Right?! _'We do act sort of the same, but look nothing alike!'_

"We are both equally determined, aren't we? But, today, we have other things to be determined about."

Rukia blinked, "Huh?"

Soi Fon grinned, "Soccer. The ice prince is counting on us, isn't he? Not only that, but, we are also both determined, in seeing are sisters' happy."

"O-Of course! Why wouldn't _we_?" Rukia glared, "_We __both_ love our sisters, and Nemu is such a sweet heart so I could never hate her and--!"

Soi Fon smiled sincerely, "See? Yet were both wanting to get rid of her." Soi Fon dragged Rukia to the door, opening it the slightest bit. "Look. _Look _at her."

Nemu was pacing in the hall slightly, biting bottom lip and shaking her head. Rukia narrowed her eyes, her sister looked so innocent! Suddenly Nemu spoke out loud, "What do I say? What do I do? Argh…" The girl clasped her head in her hands nervously.

Soi Fon pulled Rukia back into the room snorting, "_We _shouldn't even bother. _We_ should leave the two alone. Even if it means _we_ have to stab one hundred dolls to make us feel better, even if it means brushing off our family and giving them the cold shoulder; _we_ must let them be."

Rukia shuddered, and moved away from Soi Fon. She was sadly correct, though. Rukia couldn't hurt or upset any other of her sisters, and that even included Soi Fon. Rukia slid onto the ground and began to cry.

Soi Fon sighed, and slid down beside her wrapping her arms around the chappy bunny girl. "At times like this, I'll give you hugs…"

--!!&!!--

**AT THE FAIR/CARNIVAL/WHATEVER-THE-HELL-IT-IS**

The sun was shinning brighter than the days before, and even the smiles of people were challenging the fire ball itself. Nemu felt like dancing, or twirling, or _something_! She looked behind her to see the smiling brightly Nanao, the smirking Rangiku, and the warmly smiling Toshiro. Nemu turned away.

"Mommy! They _do_ sell _cherry masks_!"

Nemu fought the urge to squeak. That child had pointed at _her_ face. She would have to control her feelings more. She heard some laughs behind her and she swivelled around. Toshiro's friends by the looks of it. Rangiku linked arms with the red headed guy, and Nanao waved hello to the orange top boy and a purpled haired girl.

The girl gasped in mock surprise. "Little brother came with his girlfriend! Ichigo! Why didn't you tell me!" she huffed crossing her arms, tilting her head and giving a scolding look to the said boyfriend. "We could've made it a double date!"

Rangiku made a face. "A triple date! I'm here with my boyfriend too!"

Nemu stifled her giggle as the purple headed girl and Toshiro fought. Nanao came beside Nemu, smiling. "It's going to be a fun day, huh…"

Nemu shook her head, "Yup!"

Nanao looked red in the face, when Nemu turned to look at her again. Nemu flinched. _'I haven't seen that look since _he_ came at least a year ago...what on earth?..._'

The purple headed girl pulled Toshiro over by the ear interrupting Nemu's thoughts. She grinned, "I'm Senna! I'm Ichigo's girlfriend! You must be little brother's girlfriend, right?!"

Nemu felt her face resemble a cherry again. She could've sworn she heard that kid scream 'Look again mom!'.

Nemu waved her hands frantically, she didn't want anyone getting ideas. It was only the dance at the semi-formal, and only a group outing at a fair…RIGHT?! "It's, uh, not like that. I actually live with Toshiro and with my sisters too…"

Senna gasped in surprise, and hit the teal eyed boy in the head. "You dirty little brother! I bet you peep on her while she's dressing!"

Toshiro roared, face dark hues of scarlet and eyes wide and angry. "I DO NOT! That's something Renji would do!!"

Rangiku gave a sceptic look to Renji, and the pineapple head gave a little laugh. Renji gulped. That was pretty much what he_ would_ do.

Senna sighed, "So you two aren't dating?"

Both nodded their heads. Nanao smirked, an evil gleam in her glasses. "Not yet, anyway. Hu, hu, hu…"

Nemu narrowed her eyes and Toshiro coughed. Nanao could be rather plotting at times, and with a laugh like that…

So, the group went to stands all around the park of where the carnival fair-thingy was being hosted. Nemu tried her hand at a ring toss for a teddy bear for Momo, but she failed _epically_ at that. So, Toshiro won it for her.

He placed the bear in her hands. "There you are. You were getting it for Momo, right?"

The violet haired girl nodded her head. He was so kind…and handsome…and good at sports. Nemu fought the urge to take her notebook out and write like crazy. He was just too much! What chance did she have of dating _him_?!

Toshiro chuckled, breaking her from her train of though. "What are you thinking about?" he asked with a small smile.

Nemu hugged the bear tightly, its head almost ripping off. "N-nothing of sorts…"

"If you're thinking of nothing, at least you're thinking something!" he gave a nod to her while saying this, and blinked looking over at Nanao. He cowered away. Nemu noticed she was yelling at the salesman who was selling souvenirs, which seemed to be _very __breakable_. Not the item, the _salesman_. In fact, she never really looked that angry a lot...and that salesman didn't look like a salesman...it looked like-

Nemu smiled. "Oh Nanao…I wonder…"

"What?"

"N-nothing! Want to get some sukiyaki? They're selling it over there in the purple booth!" Nemu exclaimed, pulling her wallet out from her bag. Toshiro grabbed her wrist and made her place the wallet back in her bag. He sighed.

"I'll pay."

"Toshiro I can assure you that I won't mess up an order but I feel that-"

"Men shouldn't buy a girl food?" he grinned finishing her statement. "Don't you think it's the other way around?"

Nemu blushed furiously. He was certainly good. He pulled her to the booth and began ordering, and she twiddled with her thumbs. He handed her the food a few minutes later, and they went to a nearby bench. Suddenly, Toshiro narrowed his eyes. Nemu quirked an eyebrow.

"Where is everybody?"

Toshiro froze. He muttered something about Senna and company, but began eating faster. Nemu ate her dish contently until she heard a yelp from far away. She dropped her meal on the ground and got up. That was Nanao! Toshiro also dropped his meal, but, in surprise. He looked a Nemu concerned as she dashed off leaving the ice prince much against her wishes. Turning a corner in the park and going behind a restroom building, she saw something she was not expecting.

Her sister in a deep lip lock with some dude.

Nemu spluttered out words in surprise and Nanao stopped what she was doing. Nemu felt movement beside her and saw Toshiro with his mouth agape and eyes wider than ever before. Nemu could feel her face was like that too.

Nanao dropped her arms to her sides and blushed slightly. "Nemu, Hitsugaya…what are you two doing here?"

Nemu said nothing, until she saw the male's face of course. At this, she backed up and stumbled uncontrollably. Toshiro looked confused, and Nemu shouted:

"I thought you said he was gone!!"

Nanao shuffled nervously towards her sister, but Nemu kept backing away dragging Toshiro with her. Nanao bit her lip. "He came back."

"B-but he went to America and was there for a movie and-"

"H-he's back now, though!"

"He's an older man, Nanao!" Nemu yelled, nerves snapped. "He made you cry!"

Nanao huffed and grabbed the brown haired man and dragged him off. The man asked something, but Nanao yelled "BE QUIET!" and left with no more than that.

Toshiro looked at Nemu confused, and Nemu looked away. "Do I want to know?"

"No…you don't."

Nemu said nothing, and bit her lip. _'He's back! I can't believe it! Nanao was finally over him and-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by bright teal eyes on a handsome face. Toshiro was right in front of her. So...close! Nemu yelped and tried to jump back, but the ice prince grabbed her waist.

"I know it must be something between you and her, and I know your upset…but…" He paused flustered. "I…don't mean to sound selfish or anything but…"

"But?"

"Can we continue our date?"

Nemu nearly fainted. She nodded her head furiously. "O-of course!!" OF COURSE! Nemu felt like she just prevented global warming. NO, even better! She grabbed his hand nervously and Toshiro gulped asking:

"Who was that guy? Anyone I know?"

Nemu at first said nothing, then stopped walking and faced Toshiro still holding his hand. Darn, her hand felt clammy…she struggled with words, and then spoke. It didn't help that he was going in closer to her face because he was straining to hear her. She went scarlet. "H-Hitsugaya…that man is Nanao's lo-"

"LITTLE BROTHER!!!" Senna cried, jumping on Toshiro's back. "You were going to kiss her, weren't you?! You're dating her now, aren't you?! AREN'T YOU?!" Ichigo marched over holding many plush toys…that seemed to be Senna's.

"Senna!" Toshiro yelled, trying to pry her off, angry and red. Nemu sighed. _'It may have gotten to the kissing and dating if you hadn't barged over here…'_

Ichigo snickered looking at her if as if he read her mind, and Nemu looked away pink. Senna held on, "If you don't date her, then I will never ever get off!"

Nemu sighed, "It's alright Senna. Please do not force Toshiro to do anything of that sort…"

Senna hopped off sulking. Then she grinned and whistled. "Whee-woot! Who's that hunk of a man coming over here?!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and began scanning the area in jealousy. Nemu whipped around and saw _him_. He took quick strides that made him seem like he was gliding, and the bright colours he wore made him stand out. Nemu seethed out his name.

"Shunsui Kyoraku."

"Ukitake Nemu." he said, the words seeming to roll off his tongue with a foreign accent.

"You're back…" she said, reaching for Hitsugaya's arm. She wanted his comforting icy cold skin…strangely.

"Yes…Nanao asked me to come. We've been keeping contact for awhile now."

"What?!" Nemu exclaimed, shocked. '_No way!'_ She was gripping the ice prince's arm tightly. Afraid she would hurt him, she let go reluctantly.

"Yeah…you seem pretty mad, considering the situation." his grin seemed to be pointing at Hitsugaya somehow.

"Are you here to just use my sister for a 'fun time', again? Last time I checked, you don't play it safe when it comes to sex."

"You checked?" he asked, teasingly. "Didn't know you cared oh so much."

Nemu began walking away dragging Toshiro and motioning Ichigo and Senna to follow. "My dad will find out."

"Oh yes he will!" he said, calling after her.

Nemu ignored the buzzing questions from Toshiro, Ichigo, and Senna, thoughts wanting to be anywhere but in her head.

"Because I'm coming over tonight to ask Nanao to marry me once she's out of high school."

She halted. She turned around eyes wide. He was going to marry her sister?! Toshiro looked surprised as well, looking even more lost than before.

"My father will never agree!"

"You never know, Nemu." he said, beginning to walk off. "But please do have fun on your date before supper later on."

Nemu growled and turned red in embarrassment, running off leaving the three behind. Toshiro snapped out of it, running after her quickly. "Nemu! Wait!"

Ichigo grabbed Senna and ran off too, looking back once at the brown haired man. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, as the man gave a rather suspicious looking smile…

* * *

**SURPRISE**! Yeah…wanted to add Shunsui in for no f***-ing reason at all…surprised you didn't I? More will be explained next chapter I guess…OOOOO!!! Yumichika hoooooooppppeeeefully next chapter...with Jane-Marie and all that...

Please read **SINFULLY SMART** once you're finished reading the following below! (Remember to tell your friends!!!!)

**KATRINA TORA'S NEW POLL WILL BE PUT UP SOME TIME LATER ON AFTER HER UPDATE ON 'THE RIPPLE' CHAPTER 7 (this chapter). PLEASE SUPPORT HER BY VOTING FOR YOUR THREE FAVOURITE CHOICES ON WHAT YOU WANT PUBLISHED NEXT!**


	9. The Bet!

**Main character: **Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Pairing: **Toshiro/MANY or Toshiro/?

**Most Frequent Fluff up until now: **Toshiro and Nemu

**Latest Fluff: **Hitsugaya/Nemu

**Authors Note**: I've been doing a quick sweep of my stories, so some are deleted…anyway, sorry for the inconvenience. I've been working on some Bleach stories that I thought were cool…I want to update Sinfully Smart soon, too. I would love to put out some more stories, but I want to wait a bit and complete some of the stories I have on fan fiction first…but that won't be much since I'm doing a sweep up. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter of TR!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. If I did, the things I'd do to toy with their lives… (devil smirk, eye twitching).

**LAST CHAPTER STUFF::**

YEAHH! Thank you all!!! This story has gone past any story I have written in terms of reviews! And it's all thanks to you guys for the positive support!

I wanna _really_ thank: D R A G O N L I L I E S, Dominisk, and Okibimaru; sticking with this story since November!! Thank you guys!!

And everyone else who reviewed, of course!

Oh and for now on, _Italics _means an anonymous reviewer, and regular Text is just a member on fan fiction.

**REVIEWS: **_Xxbleach_rulesxX_, _frozen ice cream_, Okibimaru, Koinu-chan329

**Next chapter I'll list alerts and favs. **

**THANK YOU! PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU CAN!**

**

* * *

**

When Toshiro had gotten home, he hadn't expected such a deathly aura in the house. When Toshiro walked through the door with his hand laced with Nemu's, he sensed all the girl's deadly auras…except for Rangiku who seemed to be beaming. When he entered and kicked of his shoes letting go of Nemu's hand, he felt the deadly aura of Rangiku seeping into him…_God_, she was pushy for romance. Now, the deadliest aura he felt was when he caught glimpse of Nanao sitting right beside the man from the carnival. But, it wasn't Nanao's aura. It was _Nemu's_ aura.

"Good! You two are finally home!" Ukitake smiled, entering the room. Nemu and Toshiro came home late since Nemu tried desperately to stall…after a half hour or so, Toshiro realized this and brought her back to the house.

Shunsui gave a salute. "You guys were out pretty late, the carnival ended two hours ago!" he grinned, his face looking a bit lopsided.

Nanao swatted Shunsui's head and smiled at Hitsugaya. "Were just waiting for supper to finish cooking."

Toshiro nodded his head, and threw a teddy bear to Momo. "There you go."

Momo beamed and went pink, giving a shy smile. "Thank you Shiro."

"Mm." It took him a moment before he realized the pet name. "It's Hitsugaya!"

Momo gave a mock scowl and skipped to the nearest couch. Toshiro leaned against the wall by the kitchen, and he realized how deadly quiet it was…that is, until Yachiru entered the room.

"Wheeee!! Spiky-head is home!!"

Toshiro looked instantly outraged. "WHAT?!" Before our ice prince could so much utter a seething objection, he was pounced to the ground and before he knew it, everything became a blur of laces, frills, bows, and bright pink and lilac colours.

Everyone seemed to be expecting this, as they laughed good humouredly and gave quiet murmurs thanking it was not themselves. Yachiru hooked her arms around Toshiro's neck, "Hi Spiky-head! You're just in time! Let's play dress up!"

"Listen you! For one I am _not_ spiky haired! And another thing, I will absolutely _NOT_ play dress up with you!"

Yachiru instantly frowned. Toshiro took the time to notice that the dress the little girl was wearing was very large, and was a bright blinding pink with lilac bows and ribbons, and the hat upon her head reminded him of a magician hat. Her hair was in lopsided pig tails, and the grin that bore her face was adorned with makeup. Most likely Rangiku's.

"Did a Mary-Kay lady throw up on you or somethin'?"

"Uwaaahh of course not spiky-head!" she huffed, poking him in the nose. With amazing strength she began dragging him up the stairs. "I'm gonna make you _vvvveeeeerrrrrryyyyy_ pretty!"

"Oh crap…"

**--!!&!!--**

"Thanks for the meal." Kyoraku chirped finishing the last of his rice. His usual hat was placed behind him on the chair, his brown hair held up by his special hair comb.

Ukitake smiled, "No problem. But really, the girl's should be thanked. I wasn't feeling all to well this afternoon, and it's a blessing to have all of these girls with me."

Nanao frowned. "That explains why Yachiru is overly wired. You didn't wear her out today, did you?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Ukitake looked up at the ceiling nervously, "She's needlessly terrorizing him, up there." Ukitake decided to stay away from the subject, as he heard a shout from upstairs begging to be freed. He turned his head over to Soi Fon and Rukia. "How was practice?"

"Peachy." Rukia said, lips twitching into a forced smiled. Even she had to admit, having Kyoraku in the house was quite nerve-wracking. Any minute, Kyoraku would ask if he could have Nanao's hand…in…marriage.

Soi Fon sighed, "These two girls were screwing up like crazy, though. I just wish Jane would stop feeling pity for them…"

Rukia kicked Soi Fon under the table, and Soi Fon cussed. Ukitake frowned, "Soi Fon, please watch your mouth."

Soi Fon glared at Rukia, she mouthed: "_What the HELL was that for?_"

"_I don't want Kyoraku knowing about any personal details as of now! Dad's gonna say, NO, anyway."_

"_OH YEAH. Sure."_

Nanao glared, "You know I am perfectly capable of understanding the unspoken words between you two." Nanao kicked them both under the table, her glasses glinting just like the anime's with the really sneaky glasses people. Soi Fon _and_ Rukia cussed. Just as Ukitake was going to scold, a lightning fast child sped down the stairs and showcased her latest _creation_.

It went silent.

Toshiro was cussing, growling, beat as a plum; but nobody took their eyes off. Yachiru smiled cheerfully, "I made him PRETTY!!" Indeed. He was in a dress shirt and pj bottoms, with his hair straightened down and he wore slippers. He cussed. Bt he also thanked GOD that he hadn't any makeup on. Yachiru pulled out some lipstick as if she read his thoughts. Toshiro went wide eyed an dashed to the table and his seat, pushing Yachiru away from himself with his foot.

"Cute." was what everyone at the table said.

Toshiro felt a vein pop in his forehead, as he turned to stare at everyone. He growled. "Where did she put my clothes?" he asked, voice seething.

Rangiku snorted, trying to contain her laughter and squeal. "I…don't…haa haa ha…hee smrf! ha ha…know…!"

Toshiro went a furious red. "She hid them somewhere! All my clothes! Now I can't change back from this hideous thing!"

Soi Fon smiled, "Oh it's not that bad…"

"For _you guys_." he hissed, icy teal eyes creating blizzards.

Suddenly everyone agreed that the room had gotten much too cold.

**--!!&!!--Half an hour later--!!&!!--**

Momo had helped Toshiro find his clothes and now Momo stood outside his door, hearing shuffling and the sound of buttons and zippers. She smiled slightly, before the door opened revealing the ice prince. He was in his regular polo shirt, and khaki pants…but…as much as he had tried, the straight hair would not go away. Momo blushed slightly, leaving for a moment before coming back with an elastic. "Just for now, Shiro. So your hair won't get in your eyes…"

Toshiro huffed. "I might as well hide in my room all day; I never want to endure _that_ again."

Momo giggled, "Well…" she backed up t gaze at him, and she felt her cheeks grow hot. "It suits you."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Sure. Anyway I-"

"**WHAT?! **_**COUGH, COUGH, HACK, COUGH, HACK**_~!"

Toshiro jumped along with Momo. "Is Ukitake alright?!" he asked out loud, running down the stairs worriedly. Momo followed with her brown eyes terribly wide and slightly teary. Toshiro slid into the living room, where Soi Fon and Rangiku worked on helping their father regain his breathe. Toshiro carefully observed:

Nemu was beat red wearing an unreadable emotion (he guessed it was fury) as she clutched her notepad writing something down. Rangiku was currently giving her father the Heimlich manoeuvre. Soi Fon held of glass of water for her father. Yachiru was eyeing Toshiro scarily…perhaps with a glint in her eye… (he shivered in fear…). Momo was right beside Toshiro clamping her mouth with her hands in fear. Rukia was containing a little laugh while looking at Nanao who was beat red and angry looking…Kyoraku looked a bit surprised and somewhat perplexed. Ukitake was currently coughing and choking, also down right red in the face from fury (it seemed like almost everyone was furious). Toshiro himself was a blurry mix of emotions, so he decided not to ponder on it.

_So anyway…_

Toshiro ran over to Ukitake getting ready to also save him from his coughing spell. Ukitake finally caught his breath, his silver hair finally not swaying everywhere. Everyone held their breath. "You…" he started, eyes wide. "Want to marry Nanao?"

Kyoraku nodded his head slyly. Not a single change in his breezy attitude. He spoke languidly, "When she's of consenting age of course. Not right now. She still has school…"

Nanao nodded her head, "Besides, once I'm of consenting age you really can't disagree, father."

Ukitake stuttered for a moment, then regained his breath once he counted backwards from one thousand.

Nice.

"I…I've never even really spoken to him…Nanao-"

"How about we make a deal, then?" Kyoraku smiled, yes, that very charming smiling that everyone in the room had to agree with.

Ukitake looked wary for a moment, before answering. "What?"

"Momo is a cheerleader, Rangiku…eh, I've heard she's in nothing." he smiled before continuing. "Nemu is in the science club, Nanao the prez, Rukia is in the music club and soccer, Soi Fon is in soccer, and Yachiru is in nothing." He smiled once more, confusing everyone. "Oh and Toshiro is on the boys soccer team."

Toshiro had had enough, he was rather annoyed. This guy, walked in almost giving Ukitake a heart attack declaring he would marry Nanao, (not that he minded, just the fact that Ukitake had begun choking shook him up), and now his playing games? His teal eyes flashed and his voice snapped, "What does that have to do with the situation?"

Kyoraku grinned. "If Momo can take her team to the championships, if Rangiku can find a club she is actually _good _in, if Nemu can find another club, if Rukia can go and win the music festival in a month, if Soi Fon can lead her team to the championships, and if Toshiro can lead his team to victory as well;" he paused catching his breath teasingly, "Then I won't marry Nanao _until_ she is _twenty-five_."

Nanao screeched, "WHAT?"

Ukitake was silent. He glanced at all of his daughters, and Toshiro, and he nodded his head swiftly. "If they all do that, you have to keep up with your part of the deal. Got it?" Ukitake was not one to gamble, he was confident for sure.

Rukia smirked, "Sounds easy enough. Can do, Dad!"

Toshiro grumbled a bit. Finally he sighed, "Can't be too hard. Our school is known for its wins."

Ukitake shook Kyoraku's hand, and smiled. "Deal."

Meanwhile Nanao was looking terribly horrified...

* * *

**A/N: WOO! There is a new challenge there! Sorry I took so long! Happy April fools day!!! (: (: I hope no one got that scary virus! Anyway, sorry for the awfulness of this chapter…forgive meeeeee!!!!**

**Anyway, please rally up some people to vote or something, hee, hee; and enjoy as some stories may be released in the near future!!!**

**(OH and sorry for the delay, Yumichika will, hopefully, be in the next chapter)**


	10. The Evil Teacher Meeting and Kidnapping!

**The Ripple**

**Main character: **Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Pairing: **Toshiro/MANY or Toshiro/?

**Most Frequent Fluff up until now: **Ehhhh…

**Latest Fluff: **Mehhhhh…

**Authors Note**: It's been so long! I feel so awful for not updating! And after everyone's nice reviews! Last chapter ended off with the Ukitake's wager and Shunsui's bet. Oh and Toshiro with his sexy ice hair tied up in a pony tail. Not spiky like pineapple-head-Renji's hair. :) My birthday is coming up~! August 30th! I'm SO excited! Oh! I went on a birthday shopping spree with my parents at a shop that sells a bunch of anime merchandise! I'm super happy! :) I was like, the only girl in there! Weird, huh?

**(P.S: Before I end my endless chatter, my braces (I chose new colours) are blue and orange. 5 brownie points for whoever guesses who they represent! (They are from Bleach!)**

**LAST CHAPTER STUFF::  
REVIEW: **Because I feel like answering your reviews twice, I'm gonna do it here to make 'twice' a reality statement! (god that sounds weird!) I'm pretty sure I answered reviews…righhhhht? *shivers in fear*

D R A G O N L I L I E S:_ Toshiro thanks you for praying for him! He went through some pretty rough stuff, and between the time gap in my updating, has had some serious therapy sessions. (At night he screams: NO FRILLS NO FRILLLLLSSSS!!!). Thank you for the beginning of your review, it made me feel so bubbly and happy! :) Ah yes, the cramming of homework! It is some scary stuff…I fear school as it is nearing…*shivers*_

FrozenIceCream:_ Wah! What an awe-inspiring review! I'm satisfied to know your satisfied! :O :) Thank you! _

Okibimaru:_ Yes…I too feel sorry for putting him through that…*sniff* Lol! Ah yes! The NemuxHitsugaya pairing is really cute (I find, anyway) but I wanna give the other girls a chance to warm up to him! :) Just you wait, SoifonxHitsugaya fluff is on the way this chapter! Thanks again!_

**THIS IS STRAWRABBI (You're name wasn't showing up for some reason!)**:_ I'm updating now! I'm so mean, I didn't update soon! *sobs* RukiaxAshido…uwaaaahhh! *blushes* that would be super cute! I'll keep that in mind! Thank you!_

Koinu-chan329:_ I know, right?! Ukitake is like, the godly father figure! *joins in beating up Kyoraku* Whew, that was a great stress reliever! Anyway, thank you for your review! :)_

XxbleachrulesxX: _Aw thank youuuuuu! I glad you enjoyed the humour (although I'm pretty bad at it!). Thank you so much! :)_

**FAVOURITES: **akiharu-chan, captain-hitsugaya-pwns, Ciry, creepingshadow, Dominisk, IOU1Name, lenodais, Okibimaru, Rachel Noelle, realityfling18, The Great Daryl, Xrin-chanX, XxbleachrulesxX

**ALERTS: strawrabbi (you're name doesn't show up for some reason)**, akiharu-chan, captain-hitsugaya-pwns, creepingshadow, D R A G O N L I L I E S, Dominisk, FrozenIceCream, IOU1Name, lenodais, Lucifer's Lament, milibloom, realityfling18, XxbleachrulesxX

Whew that was some copying and pasting job that was…but there are sooo many people! *tears up*. Thank you everybody! :)****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. If I did, I would've had some serious romping fests and multiple love triangles…mmmm…I can see it now! LOL! :) It would be like a soap opera, except, not so stupid and soapy.

So, sorry for rambling! I got really excited! But anyway, down below is the tenth chapter of The Ripple! :)

**_(EDIT/PREIVEW DOCUMENT EDIT): OMG! EVERYTHING LOOKS SO WEIRD ON HERE! ON MICROSOFT IT LOOKED SO LONG!_  
**  


* * *

  
You know how you get that 'something's gonna happen' feeling? Well, our handsome little ice prince at the moment sat in one of the single seat chairs in the Ukitake Household living room, tapping his cheek slightly and resting his head in his hand. Across from him was the coughing Ukitake, being tended by Momo who looked as white as a sheet. Kyoraku left twenty or so minutes ago, leaving Nanao in an angry mood and in her room. Toshiro frowned.

"Ukitake…" Toshiro started, catching everyone's attention. "Isn't it strange that he knew all that about us? I mean, what clubs we were in. I get the feeling he's playing a game with us…"

Ukitake gave a light cough and proceeded to shake his head. "Whatever he's playing at, he's dead serious about the bet (his smirk said otherwise but), so I suppose everyone will have to go along with it."

Momo smiled brightly. "Yes! And with the way things are now, I have no doubt we'll win the bet!"

Toshiro smiled as well, confidence restored. _'I mean, what do I have to worry about? Our team is in top shape right now. Not being conceited or anything like that, or cocky or whatever. Our team just can't be beat.'_ Toshiro thought with a smirk playing its way onto his face. _'Everybody else will be able to do their job too.'_.

In the other corner of the room sat Soi Fon and Matsumoto. Soi Fon chimed in with the confident feeling flowing through everyone. "We'll do great, it's not like he can cheat or anything, so were guaranteed victory."

Rangiku grinned. "And I _already know _what club _I'm_ gonna join!"

Ukitake gave her a questioning look. "Oh? What's that?"

The strawberry blonde shook her head while smiling. "It's a secret!" Toshiro sighed as Rangiku began to laugh and raise her mug of hot chocolate as a 'toast'. Toshiro let his eyes wander to the crest-fallen Rukia and the indifferent looking Nemu.

Rukia quietly spoke, breaking the happy chatter in the house. "I'm not confident about the music festival." She closed her eyes and sighed, "We've never made it into the festival before, what'll make this year different?"

Soi Fon 'tsk'ed. "Doesn't matter if you guys didn't get into the festival during middle school. What matters now is that our sister's marriage is in our hands, and we _have_ to keep it postponed no matter what."

Rukia crossed her arms. "But Soi Fon! He's just going to marry her anyway! Twenty-five, he said! Once she get's out of school and is in college, she won't wait for twenty-five! She'll just go off and marry him without question! Sure, it's nice to get the family blessing, but _you don't have to_!"

"Oh yeah? Well-!"

"Quiet."

Everyone stopped talking, even Soi Fon who hadn't even begun her retort. Toshiro raised a brow as the girl who silence them crossed her legs and clasped her hands together sighing as she did.

Ukitake worried, "Nemu…"

"There was a reason he chose twenty-five." She looked at her father evenly, "If we were to actually win this bet, Nanao would have to wait until the specified age. But, if it's twenty-five, then she still has two more years of high school left. Not to mention some college."

The ice prince interrupted for a moment. "Where are you leading this, Nemu?"

The purple haired girl gave a small smile to him, before continuing. "Nanao, in that time, is _very_ vulnerable to finding a boyfriend, or a possible soul mate."

Everyone froze. Suddenly Ukitake's eyes had a determined twinkle, causing everyone in the room to cower in to nearest corner possible.

The white haired man gave a confident laugh and stood up, coughing ceasing and hands on his hips. "If that's the case, we'll have to win this bet at all costs. _Right, everyone?_"

Unfortunately, due to the evil look in Ukitake's eyes, I'm afraid it's too ghastly to even put into words. All I can say is Momo began a cold sweat as much as the rest of the girls, and Toshiro was sure he needed medical attention, pronto. It was unfathomable that _that_ _look_ even _crossed_ Ukitake's face.

**--!!&!!--**

**SCHOOL NEXT DAY, LUNCH, SUPER STAFF ROOM**

"Are all my loyal comrades here?" a smooth voice asked, it's sound dancing around the room.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Voices chimed together, female to male, young to old.

"Good." The brown haired man smiled, taking off his glasses and running his fingers through his hair making a, strangely, fitting cow-lick. One wonders how the tuff of hair stays in its desired position without moving one inch. "Shall we start our meeting?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama." The voice spoke again, prefect harmony.

Instead of morning coffee, Aizen prefers his mornings with a bit of tea and ego boosts.

"Oh but do have some of the tea Gin served you, it's got this amazing after burn which is identical to the coffee that Tosen makes." Aizen smiled finely, pointing to the cup, then to the grinning Gin, and finally to the stoic Tosen. "So Nnoitra, have you worked on the assignment I gave you and Halibel to work on together? The coffee run schedule?"

The scary black haired male adjusted his eye patch and grinned, tongue slightly poking out. "Yes, milord." Nnoitra looked over to the gym teacher, Halibel, lewdly grinning.

Hailbel gave him the mighty finger, complete with a death glare.

Aizen dropped his smiling face. "Now, now; we are all brothers here, are we not?"

Oh. Aizen just _had_ to leave that opening for Nnoitra. 3…2…1: "Last time I checked, Halibel, Cirucci, and Nelliel were _all woman_."

"Oh, just _shut up_!" Cirucci scowled, freshly painted purple nails tapping the white table angrily.

Szayel sighed. "Not like that changes anything. Everybody knows you sleep around."

"Oh yeah? Then if you think it's so crude, then what about what happened last night-?!"

"Doesn't count; that was merely for scientific purposes. School, if you may."

"What?! You teach science! Nnoitra the Perv teaches Sex-Ed!"

"Shall I lower your paychecks?" Aizen growled, patience cracking.

Cirucci, Szayel, and Nnoitra could feel themselves overwhelmed by Aizen's power, each breaking out into cold sweats, unable to move. "No, we apologize, Aizen-sama." The three murmured, giving each other glares (well, Nnoitra gave Cirucci a rather crude look).

Shaking his head, Aizen pondered why he even hired half of the staff in his office. Aizen shuffled underneath his chair and pulled out some papers. Skimming through them a bit, he passed them along the table. "These are some comments made by a _most_ important person; made on everyone's teaching this past semester. And by most important person, I mean, our _number one priority_…"

"The students?" Cirucci questioned, disbelief in her voice.

Aizen shook his head gravely. "_Hell_ no. _As if_. I mean…_the superintendent_…"

Gin's grin kind of (or 'kinda', in the words of the silver haired man) went lopsided here. "Oh ya mean…_him_?"

Aizen nodded once more, "Yes…Superintendent _Wonderweiss_."

The room went silent.

Cirucci whispered to Stark who was beside her, "Oh_ him_. Last time I saw him wandering the halls in school, he said nothing but 'ah's' and 'wa's'."

Stark sprawled his upper body on the table. "That guy, huh? Saw him hanging onto Vice-Principal Tosen the last time he was here."

Cirucci tapped her nails again, "Yeah, he doesn't like Gin, the secretary…but he doesn't mind Aizen-sama, much."

Stark stifled a yawn. "Why do we even call him 'Aizen-sama'?"

"'Cause we get brownie points which show up as _dollar signs_ on our paychecks." The purple haired woman chided.

Stark nodded his head. "Oh yea…" He snuggled his head into his arms trying to sleep.

Cirucci rolled her eyes and held up her paper, "What the hell?"

Aizen sighed, "Language, Cirucci. What you are holding in your hands is the 'grading' made by Superintendent Wonderweiss."

The room went silent once more.

Aizen took it onto himself to read out everyone's overall standing since everyone was in shock, all thinking _'Superintendent Wonderweiss types?! He can't even speak!'_.

Aizen coughed, snapping the staff out of their thoughts (minus Stark, he was half-asleep in those moments). "Aaroniero Arruruerie: The students find you rather strange, _and_ find that you take your drama class much too seriously. Also, considering the fact there is a _GIANT FISH BOWL WHICH HAPPENS TO BE YOUR HEAD;_ the students are pretty much frightened. They even made a face book club called 'Fish Bowl-Sensei', where they trash talk you." Aizen said eyes narrowing. He also picked his laptop off the floor and showed him the said webpage.

Aaroniero 'tsk'ed. "My head is underneath this bowl, you fool. This is merely for my protection. The Japanese Yakuza are rather violent to those who don't pay their debts."

"And the fact that those two little heads in the fish bowl speak?" Aizen leered, patience on a thread.

"First off, it isn't a fish bowl. Second off, it's mechanically operated. My voice is transmitted through the heads, like speakers, getting my words out and about without revealing my identity."

"A design by the pink haired gay?" Cirucci drawled, inspecting her nails and nodded her head across the table to motion at Szayel.

"Yes. With the heads talking in voices far beyond my actual voice, they conceal my identity perfectly. An aspect I very much like, even if it was made by the 'pink haired gay'."

"I bet he made you look like a freak show on purpose. How'd you even get in this staff anyway? Wouldn't the school board be, oh, I don't know, _suspicious_?"

"Well our friendly neighbourhood gay had a chat with the board, making my attendance to this school acceptable."

"Friendly Neighbourhood Gay? Jeeze, how crude can you get? 'Pink haired' gay is much more appealing!"

Szayel growled, "If you two don't stop now I'll zap you with my-!"

"Paychecks." Aizen gritted out calmly- or as calm as you can get while gritting.

The three went into a respectful silence.

Aizen smiled. "Aaroniero, your greed has caused you to hide yourself in a fish tank helmet. Your fish tank helmet is making my superior, Wonderweiss, hide myself from his wrath. I expect you to make improvements on this."

Aaroniero sighed. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Well now, moving on." Aizen said, reading the page before looking at his next victim. "Szayel Aporro Granz, the students thoroughly enjoy your science classes as they are 'unique and fun', but some find your behaviour to be almost criminal. Example: the day you decided to _USE HUMAN TEST SUBJECTS FOR A DEADLY TOXICANT._"

Szayel rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon, that was for the sake of our Earth!"

Tosen shook his head, "How is a chemical that can burn away flesh and bone helpful for our Earth? If you ask me…I see no justice in it at all."

"Duh! Of course not! Justice isn't found in everything!" Szayel said, annoyed.

Aizen wanted earplugs. "Cutting to the chase before anymore fights; Szayel, work on your madman ways."

"Yes sir, can do." The pink haired man grinned putting his feet on the table and slumping in his chair, tuning the rest of the meeting out since his part was done.

"_Okay_ then. Nnoitra Jiruga, students have complained that even though your sexual education classes are well developed, they find that your…erm…" Aizen started struggling for words at the explicit details Wonderweiss wrote, the other staff members gaping at the papers as Nnoitra laughed in delight recapping on his escapades. "Your…er--…Your _demonstrations _on the female students are a bit _too_ detailed. The women think you are a _PERVERT BEYOND THE GODS HELP_, even if the…_demonstrations_ are…ugh…'excellent'."

Nnoitra grinned in triumphant, and shrugged. "Well gee, Aizen-sama, I'm just trying to teach a class on sexual things, because, y'know, I'm a sex teacher."

"Sex-_ed, _you mean." Nelliel corrected, twirling some of her green hair in boredom.

"…Uh, sure."

Aizen looked thoroughly disgusted as Nnoitra pulled a note out of his pocket, exclaiming 'oh shiz! Gotta meet that student!' and proceeded to rise, bow to Aizen politely, and run with a condom in hand. The brown haired man shook his head flabbergasted, and began to speak again.

"Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, the students are pleased and have no complaints whatsoever on your Japanese Literature class. Wonderweiss states here, 'Good job'."

Nelliel nodded her head smiling, pleased to be praised and pleased she could space out on the rest of the meeting. _'These meetings are always so tedious…'_ she thought, giving a sigh before closing her eyes and slumping in her chair.

"Next we have Tia Halibel and Barragan Luisenbarn. Halibel, no complaints from your students about you gym class. In fact, the boys agree that you…should…" Aizen made a disgusted face. "Keep dressing the way you do." He did a little editing on the comment: 'keep dressing with those sexy mid-boob tops'. "Wonderweiss would like you to, ahem, cover up more."

Halibel nodded, and didn't relax like the others did, and continued to listen diligently…with her eyes closed. (Of course…not like she was…_sleeping, _or anything;-- got that?!)

"Barragan, great job as usual…students don't mind your English class at all. Wonderweiss says to keep up the good work."

Barragan bowed his head politely, then proceeded to sip his tea and continue to listen.

"Zommari Leroux and Yammy Rialgo. Zommari, some students are intimidated by your hugeness. They don't mind your geography classes at all. They do wish you would talk more, though."

Zommari nodded his head, silent.

"Yammy, no complaints from your classes about your history classes. Only one or two complained on some of your word choices, though."

Yammy rolled his eyes, gave a polite bow of his head, and chugged his tea down.

Aizen stifled a yawn, and read out the next names. "Stark and Cirucci. Stark, as the school librarian, the students wish you could be awake so they can take out books and ask questions. Wonderweiss says to work on it or he'll transfer Lilynette into this school."

Stark snored in response.

Aizen fumed. "I'll deal with you later. Cirucci, the biology classes were great according to your students, but your students wish your anger would come down a little."

Cirucci nodded her head, looking at the table, and finally slumping in her chair to nap.

'_Incompetent fools.'_ Aizen thought in his head, cussing in his head as well. "Finally, Ulquiorra Schiffer and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Ulquiorra, no complaints with your exam preparation classes or your grammar classes. The other _lower ranked_ staff are greatly indebted to you for getting all the rebellious females into class. Superintendent Wonderweiss says 'keep up the good work'."

Ulquiorra raised a curious eyebrow, a rare show of emotion (which lasted only for .5 seconds. Aizen counted.). "I will do my best, Aizen-sama."

Aizen nodded his head and looked at the frowning Grimmjow. "Some students say that they like your art classes, but wish you could be more nice. Wonderweiss says he wants you to become a teacher who can reach out and help his students."

Grimmjow snorted. "Was the superintendent high when he wrote that?"

"Yes…I too wonder that…" Aizen murmured, before shaking his head. "I expect you, Grimmjow, to work on this. Superintendent Wonderweiss will be coming in two weeks with his friend, _Shunsui Kyoraku_. I want _everyone_ to improve their flaws."

Grimmjow stood up, slapped his hands down on the table and narrowed his eyes. "You expect me to give a damn on what the superintendent says? I'm gonna teach the way I've always taught! Why are all of us in this room? Because were the top 12 teachers! The classes with the _highest student averages_! I'm gonna stay the way I am, Aizen-sama!"

Aizen stood up as well, meeting Grimmjow's gaze. "Really?"

"Damn straight!"

**--!!&!!--**

**AFTER THE MEETING, ART ROOM, 1:00pm**

"Damn pay check." Grimmjow growled, seating himself in his desk preparing some worksheets for the arriving students. His classroom door opened, students flooding in and chattering. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and raised his voice, "All you lot shut up and take your seats!"

_I expect you to work on that, Grimmjow…_

_Pay check…_

_**PAY CHECK DEDUCTION!!!!!!!!!**_

Grimmjow could've swore he heard thunder crackle.

The students were laughing happily at Grimmjow's usual morning ranting (the class adored him even if he was hot-headed), when they froze in their actions as Grimmjow spoke in a softer voice, "I mean, please take your seats and please quiet down."

The students began to shout out things like 'WHAT DID YOU DO WITH OUR TEACHER?!' and 'Jeagerjaques, are you on drugs?!'.

One student stood out of his seat, his friends snorting in amusement. "What the hell, Grimmjow? Have you gone all _soft_ on us?"

Grimmjow gave a furious smirk, self-control shattering in an instant. "Watch what you say, _berry-top_. I can kick you outta my class anytime."

'Berry-top', better known as Ichigo, grinned. "Like I care."

Grimmjow could feel a vein pop. He stood up out of his seat, grabbed a piece of chalk, and flung it at Ichigo, hitting him in the middle of his forehead. "And stay down, ya punk! Next time I'm gonna shove it up you ass…!" Grimmjow stopped looking at the smirking orange haired boy, and looked at the door in prominent fear.

"My, my, Jeagerjaques…is that _any_ way to talk to your _student_?" a voice asked, opening the door and sauntering in.

Ichigo sat in his seat quickly, guilt clouding over his head. Toshiro (our ice prince who has rarely popped up this chapter) who was sitting beside Ichigo patted his back. "Oh well. Nobody knew Principal Aizen would walk in."

Ichigo let out a sigh. "Yeah, guess you're right 'shiro."

"Shut up. Say my name right or don't say it at all." Toshiro growled.

"_Yow!_, household pet-names making you even more strict, huh?" Renji grinned, suddenly popping up behind Ichigo.

"Lil'Shiro, Toshiro, Cheeri-o Sh-ri-o; everything and anything. It ticks me off…" The silver haired boy groaned, sinking into his chair depressed.

Before Ichigo could say anything, he had two teachers right in front of him.

"Kurosaki-kun, correct?" Principal Aizen smiled, a gleam in his glasses hid his eyes. "Did Jeagerjaques say anything else impolite to you? To anyone else?"

Ichigo edged away from the principal in his seat. "Er, no. I uh, was bugging him, I guess, so…it…served me right?"

Grimmjow slapped his forehead in despair.

Aizen swiveled to face Grimmjow smiling somewhat evilly. "My, Grimmjow. How well have you _whipped_ your students into _submission_?"

Renji coughed. "That sounds so wrong."

Grimmjow went a furious red. "You made it sound wrong, Abarai!" Grimmjow whipped around to face Aizen. "I'll make sure it won't happen again."

Aizen nodded his head. "Exactly. Or else…" Aizen whipped out a piece of paper, a check to be more precise. "Your paycheck goes down the drain."

Grimmjow gulped. "Yes, Principal Aizen."

"Excellent. Well, students of Jeagerjaques-sensei, I bid you farewell." Aizen glided out of the classroom graceful, and shut the door silently. Grimmjow waited for two minutes, before proceeding to choke the life out of Ichigo.

"You almost made me lose my paycheck! All my money for board and food, you little punk!"

Ichigo choked him back. "S-shut up! It's not my fault you fail as a teacher!"

Toshiro threw the text books at both of them. "Can we get our class start already, Jeagerjaques?" Toshiro gave the two his trade mark icy stare, making all the girls in the class swoon and squeal. Several camera phones went off. Toshiro groaned and ducked his head into his papers.

Grimmjow cussed under his breath rubbing his head, sending a glare to the ice prince and Ichigo. Sauntering to his desk he held up some sheets. "'k, today we'll be looking at water colours. To start off our class, I've prepared a work sheet I expect you all to fill out. It'll help with a test once we finish researching this media so—."

"AH! JEAGERJAQUES-SENSEI! HELP ME!" a girl's voice screamed, suddenly barging into the classroom.

Grimmjow yelled in surprised along with his students. "What the hell?!"

A brunette girl from one of his other art classes dived under Orihime's desk and started to bawl, "Jeagerjaques-sensei~! Nnoitra-sensei was trying to get me to be the class's example today!!"

Grimmjow felt his eye twitch in anger for two reasons: one of Nnoitra's schemes just interrupted his class; and this girl was half stripped. Not like he cared though; he just thought it was damn indecent.

Nnoitra ran into the classroom and halted, seeing the wide eyes of Grimmjow's class. "Wow. What an attentive class you got here, Grimmjow."

"Oh shut up. Take your damn student out of my classroom. If this happens again I'm not only gonna beat the hell out of ya, I'm gonna report it to Aizen."

Nnoitra narrowed his eyes (or one eye, anyway) and sighed. "Fine, whatever you say, Grimmjow." Nnoitra grabbed the female by her legs and dragged her out while she screamed.

Ichigo and Renji were shell shocked. Orihime was pale as snow. And Toshiro was simply placid but inside his head was a raging storm screaming '_This school is so frustrating! Do I even want to know what's going on in there?'_.

Grimmjow 'tsk'ed and looked at his class. "Forgetting about the fact that girl is most likely to be raped in her sex-ed class, Hitsugaya, come and hand out the sheets."

Toshiro stood up and said "Yes, sensei."

Ichigo shivered. "I'm supposed to be in Nnoitra's class in our last semester…"

Renji shivered as well. "Same…"

**--!!&!!--**

**AFTER SCHOOL, SOCCER PRACTICE**

Racing towards the goal, the ice prince narrowed his eyes and launched the ball towards the edge of the net, which confused the goalie on why he did that. When the ball was flung over to Ichigo on the other side of the field because of the impact of the kick, nobody noticed as Ichigo scored a goal in the net.

Flabbergasted, the goalie sat down on the benches shaking his head in disbelief.

With a smirk on his handsome features, Toshiro gave a high five to Ichigo and jogged over to the benches where Jane-Marie was passing out water bottles. Grabbing one, he nodded his thanks. Gulping it down, he looked at her and asked, "What are you doing here? Don't you, Soi Fon, and Rukia have soccer practice?"

Jane-Marie shook her head smiling, "Nah, not today. The other field is being used by the cheerleaders."

"…Then that means it's just Momo practicing."

"Yeah. Rukia is in the school though, with the music club. They're preparing for the music festival…" she bit her lip, contemplating whether to say something.

"What is it?" Toshiro asked, raising a brow and tilting his head.

"Well…to tell you the truth I'm worried. The music club in this school is looked down on by other schools and…even in middle school, the current members of the first-year music club never once got _into_ the festival…it's quite a prestigious event, even though it sounds so care-free…"

"Don't say that." Toshiro frowned. "They're going to give it all they've got to get in, so they need people from the sidelines to be supportive. Just like in soccer."

Jane-Marie smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right…" she looked at him with a smirk and an evil gleam in her eye. Toshiro backed away a bit. "You're gonna make somebody a good husband one day."

"Shut up." Toshiro grumbled, sounding unembarrassed. His red face said otherwise.

Jane-Marie giggled, but suddenly gasped as she was hugged from behind.

"Surprise~!" a cheery voice said, giving a tight squeeze around her waist.

"Ah! Senna!"

Senna gave a lopsided grin. "Where's my berry-boy?"

Jane-Marie gave a small laugh. "Berry-boy, huh? Wait 'till he hears that. He's over by the goalies net with Renji…" Jane Marie squinted her eyes to look across the field. "I think he's also with Ikkaku and Yumichika…"

Senna smiled and began to run over, "Thanks Jane-Marie!" she gave a two-fingered salute before running head on.

Toshiro and Jane-Marie counted. "3…2…1…_impact_."

Just as they said that, across the field, Senna leaped onto Ichigo's back startling him like hell, and showered his cheek with kisses.

Jane-Marie grinned evilly. "I'm going to go get a camera. I want blackmail pictures of his face all red and Senna kissing his cheek."

Toshiro looked at her warily. "Why?"

"Uncle Isshin would absolutely _love_ those photos. He would be so happy, he'd run to his giant poster of Aunt Masaki and scream '_MASAKI, DARLING, LOOK! OUR LITTLE BOY FINALLY HAS A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN HIS LIFE! A COUPLE MORE YEARS AND I'LL BE A GRANDPA TO BEAUTIFUL BOUNCING BABIES!'_."

"Wow. You know his dad to a 't'." Toshiro worried, making a face.

Jane-Marie smirked. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You've seen his dad like that…"

Toshiro shook his head as Jane-Marie sprinted to the other end of the field, camera snapping photos every second.

Before getting ready for another soccer round, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he whipped around I surprise. "Momo?"

She smiled. "Hey Snowy!"

Toshiro scowled, but brightened up as she gave him a watermelon flavored lollipop. She giggled as he opened it and shoved it in his move hungrily. "Anyway, I just finished our practice. Are you going home soon?"

Toshiro shook his head, taking the lollipop out of his mouth. "Nah, still got an hour to go."

"Ouch, sounds tiring."

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it once we win." Toshiro said, a full-fledged confident smile making way onto his face.

Momo went a little pink but quickly shook her head. "Er, ah, don't over work yourself, Toshiro." Giving a small wave she began to take off. "S-see you later!"

Toshiro smiled nodding his head. "Take care!" He ran off to go steal the soccerball that was conveniently placed under Renji's foot.

**--!!&!!--**

**AT THE UKITAKE HOUSEHOLD, SIX O'CLOCK**

"I'm home." Toshiro shouted, entering the door. He was greeted by a flash of pink in his face, which happened to be Yachiru hanging off the entrance hall light. But at that moment, Toshiro had no idea what was clinging onto his head. "AHH! GET OFF!"

Ukitake came over, pulling Yachiru off. "Got you! Time for your bath!"

"Wah! No way! No bath!" Yachiru whined, grabbing fistfuls of Toshiro's hair.

"Let go!" Toshiro growled, trying to undo her death grip on his hair by pulling her hands off with his own.

Soi Fon came down the stairs, holding a bag of candy. "Yachiru, if you let go of Toshiro's hair, go take a bath, eat your supper, and take your bedtime medicine, I'll give you this bag of candy—_and_ you can go with me tomorrow to my soccer practice."

Yachiru instantly let go of Toshiro's hair, and wriggled out of Ukitake's arms. "Hurry up and give me a bath, daddy!"

Ukitake was stunned, but proceeded to follow. "Uh, of course…?"

As the flabbergasted father and the hyper-active daughter went upstairs, Soi Fon gave a sigh. "She actually listened."

Toshiro looked at her thankfully, face flushed from the moments-ago frustration. "Thanks for helping me out there."

"No problem." Soi Fon smiled, turning red as she saw Toshiro smile brightly, revealing his pearly whites.

Toshiro looked into the living room from his spot and raised a brow. "Usually the living room is full…"

Soi Fon sighed. "Oh. Everyone felt like fleeing to their rooms today for some reason. Nanao, I can understand. But Nemu, Rangiku, Momo— pretty much all of us our locked up in our rooms."

"Except for you?"

Soi Fon looked bashful all of the sudden. "Uh…actually I came down because of the commotion…I wanted to help, you see."

"Oh…well…thanks." Toshiro smiled once more.

The usually hot-headed and angry Soi Fon was reduced to the melting red mass, that of a school girl, in seconds. She quickly mumbled, "I'll uh, see you at dinner then…" and she raced off.

Toshiro was about to ask her why when he heard the doorbell. He opened it (considering he was right there) and gasped. "K-Kisuke?! Yoruichi?!"

The green and white striped hat man grabbed Toshiro's arm and pulled him out. "We need to talk. Now." Toshiro went wide eyed as Yoruichi put a white cloth onto his mouth, knocking him out instantly.

Yoruichi looked at Kisuke. "You know, when he wakes up he's going to think were trying to murder him…couldn't we have just asked him to meet us at our shop?"

Kisuke hid his mischievous smile behind his white paper fan. "And where would the fun in that be?"

Yoruichi sighed.

* * *

**A/N: OH! Cliff hanger! Anyway, I tried to make this chapter long to make up for my absence. I got the idea for the teachers meeting while dreaming the other night…I thought it was so amazing…And what's with Superintendent Wonderweiss being friends with Kyoraku? Oh the suspense! I have so many plans for the cast of The Ripple, it would blow your mind if you knew…****So I hope you liked this chapter (I had a bit of a hard time ending it…and putting fluff in, too. Oh, and controlling the content.). Um, please review and tell me what you think! Thank you, everybody!**


	11. Old Feelings and SexEd!

**The Ripple**

**Main character: **Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Pairing: **Toshiro/MANY or Toshiro/?

**Most Frequent Fluff up until now: **Narghhhhhh...hard to tell. It's between Rukia and Nemu…

**Latest Fluff: **SoifonxToshiro or MomoxToshiro…

**Authors Note 10/31/09: **Agh, I'm tardy again aren't I? XD So I had fun at the convention, if anyone was wondering…after the convention I cried, I felt so happy that I wasn't the only into anime...how do I explain this...um...being on the internet talking to anime fans is WAYYYY diffrent from talking to real people! Going next year to the Toronto FanExpoCanada as Ciel Phantomhive (yay!). How was everyone's Halloween?! I was sick! Boo-hoo! But Tite Kubo-sensei cheered me up with his coloured Halloween picture in chapter 379. Did you see Toshiro as a werewolf?! Super cute! I've been playing my DS while I've been sick. I'm really sad that the world knows nothing of MatsurixIchigo! Am I the only who thinks they are adorable?!?! Oh and Toshiro is bashful in that game, and an imposter Toshiro hits on Momo, Matsuri, and the other ladies in squad ten. Absolutely scandalous!! Lol. That game has a lot of fanservice! I mean, we got fluff flying here there and everywhere!! And also loads of sexy hot spring pics! Like naked chest Byakuya, Renji, and Ichigo! And for the guys, Matsuri, Yoruichi, Matsumoto, Orihime, Rukia, Kukaku, and Shiyo! I'm going to play in Fujimaru's POV so I'm expecting more fanservice! :P If you didn't follow along at all in what I just said, go out and buy the game! It's fun to play, and Toshiro is just so cute on the battle field (since everyone is a little moving gif like in Pokémon) Anyway, moving on!!!!!

Oh and in answer to what colour my braces represent are…Ichigo and Toshiro! They also represent Ichigo and Grimmjow! **Koinu-chan329 **wins!!! Congrats, you are officially five brownie points ahead of everyone else! And your secret prize is…a batch of brownies made by Toshiro, our lovely ice prince!

Toshiro: Enjoy. */big dazzling smile/* */hands over brownies/*

Moi: Ah! It blinds meeeeee!!! */squeals like a school girl/*

Next question!…**if you checked out the picture Tite Kubo-sensei drew that I mentioned earlier, who else is in the picture other than Toshiro?**

**LAST CHAPTER STUFF::  
REVIEW:**

Touketsuhana556478: _AGH! */puts on head band of justice, courtesy of Urahara/* I will work faster!! */bows down for forgiveness/* Thank you for your review!!!!!!_

Koinu-chan329:_ Muwhaha, you guessed correctly! But will you answer correctly this round? Gasp! Ahhhh!!! Iron skillet!!! */runs/* Thanks for your review, it made me laugh!_

kRyStAlt3aRz: _HitsuHina is really cute I find, but something about HitsuRuki makes me smile! Thank you for your review! _

FrozenIceCream:_ Yes…what will Kisuke dooooo?? Thanks for your review! (P.S. I confused…what did you mean by _'also i dun write ma name, ima mysterious O'_? _

**Disclaimer: Wah I do not own Bleach no matter how much I pray!!!! As much as I would love to be the creator, Tite Kubo-sensei is the only one able to pull it off, lol. (lately it seems though, he is going back and forth on Ichigo's power level...and where the HELL is Grimmjow?! And what about Toshiro! **

**EDIT 11/27/09: FINALLY! Were back where Aizen is at. Shinji...you go kick Aizen's a$$! XD HOLY MANIZSHIZ! IS TOSEN A VIZARD?! Tite Kubo, you wound me! */dies/***

**EDIT 11/27/09: Check out the profile poll! State your opinion! Would Toshiro be better with Rukia? Or would he be better with Nanao or Rangiku? Choose your favourite girl now! :)**

* * *

"Nngh…ungh…" Toshiro groaned. He couldn't open his eyes due to how heavy his eyelids felt. It made him uneasy since he couldn't see his surroundings, and that uneasiness was multiplied by the fact that he was currently kidnapped. Toshiro grunted pushing himself up and managing to open his eyes. Blinking sleep and dazedness away, the ice prince took a look around. Paper doors, tatami mat flooring...he looked down to see he was wrapped in blankets and was in a futon. He touched the material in a stupor, recognizing the pale olive green sheets at once. He looked at the paper door, eyes narrowing.

'_Urahara's house?'_

With nostalgia and caution flooding through his senses, Toshiro crawled out of the blankets to the paper door and opened it the tiniest bit. There before his icy teal eyes, was Urahara, who was talking on the phone fiddling with his cane. His mouth gaped open, old feelings resurfacing seeing Kisuke before him sitting cross legged and his eyes shadowed by his striped bucket-like hat.

"Yeah, I figured as much. I had a feeling they'd be up to a scheme like that…thinking the same thing as me, huh? Yeah…I have him here now…I'm going to tell him…Now, now; no need to get your knickers in a knot…"

Toshiro twitched as he heard yelling on the phone. He watched in slight amusement as Urahara held the phone away looking regretful. He closed the door and went back to the futon resting in the covers closing his eyes. How long had it been since he was in this house? Too long, he thought, a small wistful smile on his face. Of course he enjoyed the Ukitake household; the girls were like family (maybe more than family, he thought with a embarrassed wince) and Ukitake was slowly filling the hole in his icy heart that was made when left the Urahara Shoten. He vaguely wondered if Ururu and Jinta, the other foster children under Urahara and Yoruichi's care, were still living here. Those two had been like family as well.

_Family, huh?_ Toshiro wondered, eyes opening. _What does that feel like…? _Unconsciously his mind filled with images of the Ukitake and Urahara households. Suddenly the sliding door opened revealing Kisuke Urahara, as he made his way to Toshiro. Toshiro watched him almost daring him to speak as Urahara sat down beside him setting his cane aside along with his hat (which Toshiro noted he rarely did).

For several minutes neither said a word. Toshiro stared at the ceiling while Urahara stared at the floor. Finally, Toshiro spoke. "Trying to murder me, were you?"

Kisuke snickered slightly. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

Toshiro felt his eye twitch. "Oh yes, very much. I absolutely adore being knocked out with chloroform. It's my secret fetish."

"Oh~ very naughty." Urahara pulled out his fan, tapping Toshiro on the nose. Both became silent once more. Kisuke leaned over Toshiro. "I'm sorry, Toshiro."

Toshiro gazed at Urahara with wide eyes. "Really?"

"You say that like it's unfathomable of me to apologize…" the shopkeeper pouted.

"Because it is." Toshiro sighed, putting a hand on his forehead and one underneath his neck for support. "Why are you apologizing anyway?"

The blonde man became serious at once. "I couldn't do anything to keep you under our custody."

Toshiro sighed. "That's why you're apologizing?" Urahara nodded. "You already know how foster care works. One minute everyone is happy family, the next minute the foster care is sending the unlucky kid to another house." He looked away, cursing his life for a few moments. Urahara smiled slightly.

"Yes but if it wasn't for that foster care, you would've never been in our care…not saying I'm happy that you're gone, now…regrettably I believe this is all my fault…" Urahara bowed his head over Toshiro in apology.

Toshiro took the hand on his forehead and punched Urahara in the jaw.

"Boof!"

"Be quiet. It wasn't your fault."

Kisuke sat up, rubbing his jaw with tears dotting his eyes. "Ow. You sure can pack a punch."

Toshiro rolled his eyes, annoyed. _I swear, this man. _Although that was what he was thinking, he couldn't stop the small smile that spread on his face.

Urahara smiled as well. But that smiled disappeared as he remember Toshiro's foster worker's words. _Damn…_ "Toshiro…there's something I need to talk to you about."

Toshiro looked at Urahara, unusually nervous.

"Hiyori, your foster worker, called."

Toshiro felt his eyes widen. He remembered Hiyori as clear as he remembered the time Tessai, a man of many (sometimes scary) talents who worked under Urahara, was cutting Urahara's hair when Ururu cried out loudly and made him shave the top of Urahara's hair off.

Hiyori was short and petit woman, feisty and fiery, strong and ferocious. Yes, she was many things; one of them being hot tempered- especially when it came to the court always sending kids off to different homes without even doing regular/updated police checks. Her hair was always in two pony-tails, and she wore a red sweat/jump suit with cheap dollarama sandals. She was usually handling all of Toshiro's matters. But that fact didn't bother her. As much as she would never admit it, she felt after all the years she spent with him, she was much more like an aunt than a professional foster service worker.

Toshiro mused silently on how he somewhat missed her. "What was she calling about?"

"Toshiro…" Kisuke began but Yoruichi slammed the sliding door open.

"Kisuke! Code brown!!"

Kisuke went wide eyed and stood up, placing his striped hat on his head and grabbing his cane. "Already? She's quick." He chuckled slightly and pulled the startled Yoruichi to his chest as someone came crashing through the wall. Toshiro watched the figure stand up from the broken wall panelling (Tessai, out grocery shopping, died a little on the inside), his eyes widening at once when he realized who it was.

"Speak of the devil, here's your worker now!~" Urahara grinned pointing his cane at the ponytailed woman. Before our ice prince could utter one syllable, Hiyori promptly shoved her fist in Urahara's face, growling as she did so.

"Kisuke you fool! That information is classified!" She stomped on his head and began spouting a colourful string of profanities towards the shopkeeper. Yoruichi watched amused as she set herself in a crossed legged position on the floor, coaxing Toshiro to breathe because he was incredibly stunned.

"Ah but he needs to know~!" the shopkeeper whined, getting smacked in the face with a sandal. Urahara stopped talking after a few more strategically placed punches.

"What do I need to know?" Toshiro eventually asked, eyeing the three adults warily.

Hiyori huffed. "Tell me how everything is in the Jushiro Ukitake household."

"Wha…Pardon?"

Hiyori slumped down onto the ground, took off her sandal, and slapped Toshiro's head.

Toshiro sat up, the impact had made him fall with a vein popping on his forehead. "Miss Sarugaki?!"

Hiyori pulled a pen out from her bra and a form out of her pocket. She stole Urahara's hat-"AHH! MY HAT!"- and used it as a clipboard for the time being. "Spill the beans." She said, eyes narrowing and a smirk playing its way onto her face.

Toshiro tried to ignore Urahara's crazed weeping while he spoke. "It's fine. It's a house full of girls, but it doesn't really bother me. Were all close now…sort of…" he scratched the back of his head, mentally cursing himself for doing the regular habit his friend Ichigo normally committed.

Hiyori nodded and Toshiro scowled in distaste as he watched her scribble on the paper with her messy scrawl. Hiyori growled at him when she noticed him watching and punched his chin. While Toshiro rubbed his chin, tears dabbing his eyes while they narrowed dangerously in Hiyori's direction, Hiyori began a barrage of questions.

"So do you all get along? Any bullying? Is your new foster father an abuser? Are you uncomfortable in the household? Are you living an ecchi harem life right now?" Hiyori asked with a straight face.

"Yes, no, no, no, and NO!" The last question Toshiro answered to made him blush. If he thought of his situation that way…

"Good, good." Suddenly an evil glare was sent Toshiro's way. "I'd have to scold you if you were living with multiple girlfriends."

Toshiro blushed. "Shut up."

Hiyori smirked slightly before standing up, picking her sandal that had been discarded earlier. "My work is done here. I gotta report back to the agency…"

"To Shinji?" Urahara giggled, making a face that resembled a goldfish.

Hiyori (despite the colour rising to her cheeks) drop kicked him in two seconds flat and looked pretty darn professional even when she was done. She looked at Toshiro smiling slightly. "See ya." She began trotting away, hands shoved in her pockets, the paper and pen sticking out of her bra. As she went through the hole in the wall, she glanced behind her watching Urahara giving the angry ice prince a noogie. She gave a wistful smile, and departed.

* * *

Toshiro kicked a pebble down the side walk, his arms crossing his stomach and wrapping around himself to keep him warm. Urahara had lent him a big sweater, but Toshiro declined due to the fact it was a blinding pink and it said 'MAGICAL GIRL SHIRO' on the front. "Wonder how long he was keeping that to use as a joke." He muttered darkly, yet the smile on his face would have people thinking otherwise about musings. He stopped walking for a moment and tilted his head back to look at the sky. Toshiro closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Damn…" He opened his eyes and felt strange. _'What's this melancholy feeling?'_ He regretted going- oh wait -getting kidnapped and brought to Urahara's house. It brought up too many old feelings. Being with the eccentric (it was border line close to Ichigo's father) shop keeper made him feel at ease, he wasn't so guarded. Yoruichi's playful attitude brought out the childish side in him, the side he preferred not to show anyone. There was Ururu, Jinta, Tessai…the cat named after Yoruichi…that house made old feelings resurface.

He shook his head continuing his walk home. What was so special about that house? He had been to other places before, so why did this matter? After a couple minutes of pondering, he found his way to the Ukitake household. He rang the doorbell and tapped his foot impatiently.

'_Forgetting about those old feelings…what did Miss Sarugaki mean about the confidential information? Are they…going to transfer me again?'_

"SHIROOOOO!!!" A voice cried, and Toshiro had no time to defend himself as a pink blob attacked him.

"Oof!!"

He rubbed his head (that had hit the door) and looked down at his stomach. There with her arms encircled tightly around his waist was Yachiru.

"Y…Yachiru?"

"Shiro! Where did you go? Everyone has been über worried!" she looked up at him with glossy eyes. "I needed you to come home!..."

Toshiro felt his heart strings being pulled involuntarily. "Yachiru…" he brought his hand to stroke her head but,

"I needed to test my new makeup kit on you! Then suddenly POOF! you were gone!"

Toshiro felt a vein pop and he brought his hand back to his side. His string ceased with their pulling. "That's it? That's why you were worried?" Before the teal eyed boy could scold Yachiru, he heard a stampede of footsteps come to the door, and he felt hands pull him in the house.

Ukitake pulled Toshiro up, who still had Yachiru hanging at his waist. "Where have you been, Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro flinched internally. He saw the hurt in Ukitake eyes. _'Damn, Urahara. You could've called to tell them I was fine!' _Toshiro vowed to deal with Urahara later. "Urahara kidnapped me."

Ukitake felt his eyes bulge. "What?!"

"He just wanted to talk." Toshiro made a slightly scowling face, while putting his hand in his hair. "My foster worker also wanted to talk. Sorry about that, Ukitake."

Ukitake's worried expression soften and he sighed in relief. "Good. When you told me you were kidnapped I…"

Toshiro 'tsk'ed. "Urahara _did_ kidnap me. I blacked out the moment he used the chloroform cloth.

Ukitake paled. "Chloroform?!"

"Yeah. His idea of fun. But anyway I—" Toshiro was interrupted as Soi Fon, Nemu, Rangiku, Momo, Rukia, and Nanao jumped him and began embracing him.

"You made us worry!" Momo weeped hugging his arm tightly.

"You idiot! We nearly called the police!" Rukia scolded while hugging his other arm tightly.

"I couldn't get any work done!" Nanao scowled hugging him by his stomach.

"Where did you go?! I needed someone to tell me how my new tank top looked!" Rangiku whined, hugging his head slightly, shoving her breasts in his face.

"…" Nemu remained silent with her arms wrapped around his neck, nuzzling her face against him slightly.

"Don't ever do that again!" Soi Fon said, hugging him in the front on his waist.

In short, the girls were all over him.

Toshiro blushed heavily and tried to throw them off. "G-Get off me! I'm fine!" He gasped for breath as the hugs tightened and thus, the deadly breasts of Rangiku continued to suffocate him. With saving his life being the only thing on his mind, he threw them off panting heavily. "Ugh." Rubbing his face and looked up and saw the faces of the girls. They all looked truly worried. Toshiro felt heat rise to his cheeks and he ducked his head. "Stop staring! I'm fine, okay?"

Momo stopped weeping and was reduced to sniffling. "I-I was so worried Cherrio-Shirio!"

Toshiro felt his eye twitch. "I'm not a delicious breakfast cereal!"

Momo dashed over to him and hugged him more. "I was- _hic!_ -so worried!! _Hic!_"

Toshiro looked away and patted her head. "As I said, I'm okay." He looked up to see the other girls again. "I wouldn't go do something reckless. I already know how stupid that would be." He sighed, eyes closing then reopening. "I wouldn't do anything reckless because I know it would hurt you guys, and I don't want to hurt anyone here."

And before Toshiro knew what was happening, he was pounced on again…with Yachiru joining in on the fun.

"Guys!!!"

Ukitake laughed from his spot, coughing slightly. He stopped, looking down at his feet. _'There is still the Kyoraku problem…and…Toshiro said he met his foster worker so…does that mean…he's being transferred?!' _Ukitake looked up with wide, confused eyes, watching the girls mauling Toshiro.

* * *

**NEXT DAY, SCHOOL**

Toshiro entered his next class with his notebook and pencil, walking over to his usual group of friends and sitting down at the group table. He glanced around. It was unusual for classrooms to be set up with group seating arrangements…

Ichigo snapped him out of his thoughts, as he heard Ichigo groan. "T-this is…the dreaded sex-ed class!"

Renji shivered beside Ichigo. "What if he rapes someone?!"

Ichigo gripped his pencil to the point where it broke. "Agh."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "You guys are big babies. Those are probably rumours."

Renji looked appalled. "Oh yeah?! Well what about that girl who came running into our class _begging_ Mr. Jeagerjaques for help?! NOBODY bothers Mr. Jeagerjaques unless it's urgent!"

The ice prince said nothing. He looked up from his note book to look at the seating arrangement. He was in a six person group. To his right was Ichigo, then Renji. In front was Jane-Marie, Yumichika, and Shuhei. Jane-Marie flicked an tiny piece of paper at him from her notebook. "Heard you ran away, yesterday."

Shuhei looked up from his notebook, where he had been avidly drawing. "No way! Really?"

Yumichika was fiddling with his school uniform, trying to upgrade it to make it look better. He looked up. "How did that go over?"

Toshiro 'tsk'ed. "First, I did not run away. Second, everyone over-reacted."

Ichigo looked at Toshiro in wonder, "Over-reacted?"

Toshiro was about to complain about what happened, when he decided he would rather keep his composure. "Ngh. Never mind. It was all just a misunderstanding. I just had some business to take care of."

Ichigo smiled knowingly along with Renji. Shuhei grinned, "It would've been hilarious if they called the cops!"

Toshiro felt a irk mark appear on his forehead. "A couple more seconds and they would've."

Shuhei snickered. He ripped a page out of his notebook and handed it to Toshiro. "Here, check it out."

Toshiro took it and looked down at it. It was a picture of Renji, Ichigo, and himself…Toshiro smiled in appreciation. Shuhei was a quick sketcher, but it turned out nicely.

Shuhei Hisagi was one of the more quieter students at SK High, he kept to himself when around people he wasn't acquainted with. But with the people he _was_ acquainted with, he was just as cheeky as Renji and Ichigo at times. Shuhei had a good head on his shoulders, he was one of Toshiro's close friends who Toshiro would go to for advice. Although, those times had become less often in the last year, due to Toshiro's maturing attitude. Shuhei Hisagi was not only a good friend (and drinker), he was a talented artist. Proven in the quick sketch he just showed Toshiro. Toshiro was always amazed by what he drew, and even Toshiro had to admit, he was excited each time Shuhei brought out his sketch book to show his friends.

Yumichika 'ooh'ed. "Nice drawing, I'd love to see that coloured and turned into a piece." Shuhei blushed a bit in embarrassment, laughing lightly. Yumichika Ayasegawa was another close friend. Yumichika was a male model, working after school and all the way into two in the morning. Yumichika also had the uncanny ability to turn drab clothing into something hip and cool. Toshiro sometimes wondered what would happen if he and Ishida had a clothing showdown. He gave a small chuckle. Toshiro looked over at Jane-Marie. She was always with Yumichika a lot, as of late. He'd have to ask later.

Jane-Marie took a clip out of Yumichika's hair. "Why do you keep you hair up? It's pretty when it's down."

Yumichika tried not to scowl as Jane-Marie took out all the clips, his hair almost touching his shoulders as it came down. Jane-Marie cocked a brow. "Where are your feathers?"

Yumichika brushed his hand on his eyebrow, a look of realization crossing his face. "I couldn't find them after last night's shoot." He frowned a bit, trying to steal his clips back for the vice-soccer-captain.

Toshiro was about to intervene to help Yumichika, when the classroom sliding door opened. In came someone with a desk, and placed it at the ice prince's table. Toshiro raised a brow, then suddenly went wide eyed when he saw it was Rangiku.

She grinned, "Heyyy! You're in my sex-ed class? How lucky!"

Yumichika groaned. "Please don't say lucky!"

Rangiku sat down, arms crossing. "Why?"

The male model huffed. "Ikkaku wouldn't shut up yesterday on the phone, four in the morning no less, on how he was so lucky being able to go to the nationals for karate."

Rangiku laughed, "Sucks for you!"

Toshiro took a peek at Renji, who was abnormally quiet. Toshiro felt a small smirk on his face. He looked at Ichigo. "Hey, will you switch with Rangiku?"

The orange haired teen raised a brow, "Why…?" He looked beside him to Renji's protesting eyes. Ichigo grinned evilly. "Sure! Why _not_?" He smiled and stood up, and Rangiku couldn't say no when she saw Renji's embarrassed blush. They switched swiftly, Rangiku instantly wrapping her arms around Renji's neck.

"Yay!"

Renji glared at Ichigo. "I hate you."

"I hate you, too."

Renji slapped his forehead. He would give _anything_ to be in Rangiku's classes, but, sex-ed?! Were the gods _trying_ to kill him?!

The bell rang, sounding the start of class. In walked Nnoitra Jiruga, smirking like the devil. He dropped his clipboard on his desk, and grinned. "So ya guys are my new class, huh? I guess I'll be seeing ya guys every other week!" He gave a laugh, and grabbed a box under his desk. "Everyone is going to get a journal, due to school regulation, where ya can write about any…_problems_ ya have in your personal life, and other crap." He carried the box under one arm, going around dumping booklets on the desk. "Ask questions or even list what's going on, and I'll answer back. Simple, yeah?"

Ichigo clutched his notebook in fear. Renji was trying to think of monkey's in Speedo's, and other assorted traumatizing images to bring the embarrassment down. Rangiku smirked naughtily at Renji; she was already hatching a plan to tease and embarrass her boyfriend as much as possible during this class. Yumichika tucked his hair behind his ear, looking at the notebook with distaste. Jane-Marie was trembling in fear as she thought of the poor girl who interrupted her art class the other day. Shuhei absentmindedly noticed the book, and continued drawing on his notebook. Toshiro sat, waiting for more instructions like the diligent ice prince he was.

Nnoitra was explaining the notebook a bit more thoroughly, when his classroom door was knocked on. He 'tsk'ed and cussed, dropping the box on the floor and going to the door. He slid it open and placed his elbow on the door frame, leaning into his hand. "Whadda ya want?"

A girl wearing a sailor suit uniform who held a manga book pushed her way through saying, "I have an announcement from the all girl school 'Our Lady of Lords'." Nnoitra scowled following her.

"Hey, hey! I'm in the middle of class!"

The girl fixed her glasses. "The beginning of class, actually."

Nnoitra sneered. "Ya think your such a smart ass, don't ya?"

The girl smiled sarcastically. "Yes, I do." She turned away from the teacher and looked at the class counting the students off. "Okay." She gave a slight bow. "Hello students, I am Lisa Yadomaru, I am the guidance counsellor at Our Lady of Lords, an all girls school. I also work in a foster care agency."

Toshiro was wide eyed. _'Oh no! It's Miss Yadomaru! Please don't look, please don't look--!'_

Unfortunately, Lisa noticed. She walked over, hitting him on the head with the manga book she was holding. "Well, well! If it isn't the little ice brat himself! Will you give me back my girly mag, now?"

Toshiro blushed like mad. "Shut it! Stop saying things that sound kind of true!"

Lisa narrowed her eyes hitting him once more. "Silence. Anyway, how's everything on your end? I read the report Hiyori wrote."

Toshiro sighed. "Then you know how everything is."

Lisa sighed dreamily all of the sudden. Toshiro went bug eyed. Oh _god_ no. Not now, not here--!

"Ah! You're _soooo_ lucky to be living a harem life! What I would _give_ to be surrounded by the opposite sex day in and day out!"

Toshiro jumped out of his seat as he heard students (other than the ones at his table) gasping and shouting in surprise. "S-shut up, Yadomaru!"

She held him back with her hand. "Seven girls! And one is a kid! Talk about some serious lolicon action!"

Toshiro frowned, trying to shut Lisa up. Lisa was one of the few people to make him become a flustered crazy kid.

"So, have you done the deed yet?" She smirked at his beet red face. "Whhhhattt? You have? Before even taking sex-ed? How _shameful_! What until Hiyori and Kensei hear about this!"

"Miss Yadomaru! _Please_ shut up!"

Lisa grinned, "I'll stop teasing if you go out and buy me manga!"

"Okay, okay! But just clear up the confusion!" Lisa raised a brow, and looked over her shoulder. The students were wide eyed and gossiping, the girls blushing in shock because of all the emotion the ice prince was _FINALLY_ showing (at school, anyways).

Lisa lost her sarcastic smile finally. "Fine I'll stop teasing. Everyone already knows you're a frigid little teenager. If someone put a sexy erotic naked girl in front of you, you'd probably scold her and tell her to put her clothes on."

Toshiro glared. "Miss Yadomaru, you evil witch…"

Lisa smiled a bit, "I try, just for you…" Lisa felt an evil thought form in her head; oh how much she wanted to tease him _one_ more time. "Just for you, my little _lover_!"

Toshiro balked at the statement. He felt his face burn more. "Miss Yadomaru!!! You said-!"

She pulled him into a hug. "The nights without you were _so_ lonely! You don't know how much I've _ached_ to be with you!"

" MISS LISA YADOMARU! IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN THIS MINUTE--!"

"When Kensei asked if I was feeling well the other day, I replied, 'I'm feeling awful! The days without my lover caressing me are the absolute worst! When I cannot feel my lover's warmth against my body I--"

Nnoitra sat down on Toshiro's group table. He looked at Ichigo. "This is quite a show, huh?"

Ichigo nodded, forgetting that the teacher he feared was talking to him. "It's so rare that we get to see this emotion out of him."

"Then Shinji said, 'but he's under age!' I replied, 'but our love is stronger than an ocean current, larger than a mountains valley, wider than the universe itself! The pleasure that wracks me body when I, Lisa Yadomaru, am with my lover, Toshiro Hitsugaya, are too mind rattling to describe!'. Then Love and Rose ask what I do when I am without my love! I reply, 'why, what else? I--"

"Stop it! I'll buy you ten new manga! Okay?! Just stop!"

Lisa smirked in satisfaction, letting him go. "Good, my petite beau." Toshiro glared. Lisa put her hand down her shirt (making all the guys in the class blush, minus Nnoitra and Toshiro) and pulled out a piece of paper. "My request list, in alphabetical order. I'd like the more…_stronger _ones, so I'll leave that up to you."

Toshiro raised a brow. "Stronger ones? What are you talking about?" Toshiro grabbed the list and read through it. "How strong can a manga be? What do you mean by…by…" Toshiro went wide eyed and threw the paper up into the air. The titles were things like 'Ropes and Whips' and 'Submissive Slave'. That alone made Toshiro quiver in fear. Lisa sighed. "Miss Yadomaru! I _REFUSE_ to buy you…you…_that_ manga!"

"But you said you would!"

"The store clerks will look at me like I'm insane, they'll question me!"

"What so bad about a young, child-like highschool buying hard-core yaoi manga?"

The class became silent.

Nnoitra spoke first. "I forgot to put that lesson into my schedule…though I'd rather skip that."

Lisa whipped around to face him as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She pulled her business card. "Call to tell me when that lesson, is, 'kay?"

Nnoitra nodded his head, tucking the card into his shirt pocket.

Ichigo spoke next. "If Toshiro went into a shop to buy…yaoi manga, imagine how the shop clerks would look at him whenever he went to go buy a book…"

Toshiro growled. "Shut up, Kurosaki!"

Lisa grabbed the paper. "Fine. I'll buy it. But, I would like you to buy me a het manga or a yuri manga, if that makes you feel better."

"No! It does _not_ make me feel better!"

Nnoitra went 'oh'. "Hey, glasses chick, I got some het and yuri here."

Lisa looked at him, stoic expression on. Toshiro called it her 'business' face. "Really?"

Nnoitra went over to his desk, ignoring the appalled look of his students. He took a key out of his pocket, opened a locked drawer in his desk, and pulled out two books. "I got fifty in here, ya know? Gotta lot more at home." He walked back to Lisa and gave her the two books. "Read them slow; you'll appreciate it more."

Lisa nodded her head. "Good advice, you must be an avid reader…you clearly read these daily."

He smirked. "Twice a day."

Lisa went wide eyed for a moment, before smiling. "Perhaps we have more in common than I thought." She nodded her head in an affirmative to herself. "We'll have to talk more." She pointed to the business card and smiled. Then she had her serious face. "Now, back to business." She faced the class smiling. "I'm the guidance counsellor of 'Our Lady of Lords', as you just heard, and I'm a foster agent, as you also just heard. I've come to inform you that a group of our students shall be attending some of your classes for the next couple of days to see if they would like to be transferred into this co-ed school. I have already talked with Aizen, and it seems he is enthusiastic for this idea."

The class remained silent. Lisa looked at Nnoitra, "I'll be back after school to read some more, so wait for me here." She looked at the books, blushing slightly. She gave a sigh, "Ah! These ones are good! I can tell by the cover!"

Renji stood up and went on his tippy toes to look. "How can you tell by the cov…er…" He blushed wildly and sat in his seat, regretting looking at the picture. Now he had to think of monkey's in Speedos. Joy.

When she left shutting the door, Nnoitra grinned. "What a perverted girl." He wouldn't admit it, but he had some admiration for he blunt nature. Though…

"Okay! Listen up! Were gonna about talk about body parts today. Staring with, the female." He grinned. "Any volunteers?"

…he was just as blunt.

Girls shouted in protest, and boys cheered…well, some of them, anyway.

* * *

Well that was quite a chapter! This sort of explained Toshiro's life with Kisuke and the gang, also about his friends Yumi and Shu…I loved writing the part were Lisa was teasing. You know, I had to edit that part a lot, because it was getting a bit explicit. That's why I won't be able to write what Nnoitra says in class, unless I change it to M, but I'm reluctant to do so. So, I shall keep it toned down! Dah-dah-dah-dahhhh! This chapter was supposed to be longer but…yeah…it was already getting as long as 12 pages sooo…I cut it off right here. I'll post the next chapter before Christmas, but no promises. I'm working on a secret yaoi collection (not so secret anymore) and I want to update my other stories as well. Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Toshiro practices for the soccer game, Rukia gets the courage to...!, Toshiro pays a visit to the foster agency, Lisa and Nnoitra...?!, and another _verrrry_ evil teacher meeting!! :O All this and more, in chapter 12 of The Ripple! ;3 -Katrina Tora


	12. Music, Skin, and Mistletoe!

**The Ripple**

**Main character: **Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Pairing: **Toshiro/MANY or Toshiro/?

**Authors Note: **Dang! Just on Christmas Eve, I update! XD I wanted to get this out sooner, but we had a guest over so THAT was impossible…also I've been fussing over my other stories…I'm tempted to delete some of them, and put new, more developed stories on…my second option is to reduce the plot and end them off in a few more chapters, since I can't update squat since I'm so LAZYYYYYY!!! I got the 'bet' arc planned out. After that is complete and total attention, on whom Toshiro chooses. :)

OH YEAH! There was this ad on fanfiction (I'm such an idiot for clicking on it but anyways) it took me to a site where you can personalize your own 100-200 page book! XD You fill in little details in your order like your hair colour, eyes, friends, etc, it enters it into the book, and you become to main heroine/hero in the story! So FUNNY! I didn't order, just in case it might be a scam, but I clicked on the preview of one of the vampire novels, entered in some details (nothing they could track me down with, it's like _MADLIBS_) and I laughed my ass off! I put myself as the main heroine, and Starrk was the hero. *drools* It was slightly OOC, but I loved it anyways…muwhahaha, I had fun with that! XD Oh and the people in the Halloween picture were Toshiro, Renji, Uryu (not Aizen), Orihime (not Momo), Rangiku, Ichigo, and Rukia. Uryu looked a lot like Aizen, and Orihime…Lol, I'm still laughing over how much Koinu-chan329 was right about Orihime looking like cute little Yotsuba! XD So, the winners (because they were both close) are Koinu-chan329 and iLikePie285!!!!

Toshiro: *hands over christmas present* Merry christmas. *another dazzling smile*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. But I certainly wish I did…*sighs*

**BTW: **Check out my profile and vote on the poll! It's just for fun, but if the votes really pile up on one girl, I'll probably add some serious fluff in the story with her and Toshiro. :)

* * *

Rukia pounded on the piano, horns and cellos joining in on the powerful song. Rukia skimmed her fingers along the piano, hitting the keys in perfect time and harmony as the violins sped up, pitches increasing. Flutes joined in along with timpani's, the deep sound of a saxophone joining in the mix. Rukia flicked her violet eyes to look at the teacher, gulping as she quietly hit a wrong note. Focusing her attention back to the glistening white keys of the piano Rukia took over with her solo, deep in concentration as a flute joined her. Soon one by one each instrument joined in, and then, in a matter of seconds, the sounds ceased.

Rukia took a deep breath. They had practiced that in the past week like mad men, slaving away to the song their conductor composed. Rukia loved the piece. Whenever she played the piece, she always saw a story. The song started brutally strong, reminding her of a raging sand storm in the deserts. Then it would get a magical tone to it and Rukia would think of Arabian princesses and princes, scarves and gold. It would become a fast pace as Rukia did her solo, which she imagined would be the fight between a thief and a do-gooder. The do-gooder would be almost dead, but suddenly, all the other people would join in and help against the villain. This was the other instruments joining in and helping.

This was one of the reasons Rukia thoroughly enjoyed playing music. She could always imagine a story to go with the music, no matter the tune. Rukia cast her eyes on the teacher, eyes widening when she noticed the teacher was scowling. Mrs. Brandy came over and gave Rukia a look.

"You messed up in the piece." Rukia hung her head. So she _had _heard. She was hoping the banging of the timpani would drown it out. The teacher sighed. "And what was with all the slurring? I specifically said the conductor wanted it to be staccato on your solo so it would sound more dramatic!"

Rukia looked at the keys of the piano and poked one of them. "It sounded much better slurred. It matched the song much more."

Mrs. Brandy tapped Rukia's head slightly. "_Never_ change a composer's music. Follow the sheets." Mrs. Brandy huffed and began nagging the other students. Rukia sighed as Kiyone came over, flute clutched in her hands tightly.

"Don't worry about Mrs. Brandy. She's just grouchy, that's all. I liked what you did with the piece. It sounded better."

Rukia smiled the slightest.

The teacher went to the front of the class and put her hands on her hips. "Don't even think about winning the contest with _that_ sloppy playing. Play it correctly, from the top!"

Rukia gave a sad look to the keys of the piano. She looked around at the other players, noticing that they were smirking. What on earth-?

The song rang throughout the room loudly, suddenly full of added extras. Rukia joined in even while she was in a stupor. _'The song sounds so good!'_ The raven-haired girl played along to the music, not the sheets. As her solo came up, she played more freely, slurring and changing the tones. She closed her eyes and imagined a battle scene. The song was turning out perfect. She opened one violet eye to look at the teacher, who was so surprised, but wasn't sure if she should be angry or not.

Rukia slowed down as the other instruments joined in, and got louder and louder until the instruments were thundering and they were sure the entire school could hear their glorious music. With a harmonious bang, the instruments stopped. Rukia looked at the other musicians. She smiled…and then she proceeded to cower as the teacher began yelling things like 'that isn't the original song' and 'can't you do anything right?!'.

That was when the entire class knew, that the song they just played was to be their piece in the festival.

* * *

Toshiro was kicking the ball around when Jane-Marie popped over and began waving 'hi' excitedly. "Hey Toshiro!"

Toshiro looked up from the ball and nodded, "Jane-Marie."

"You're practicing for the soccer finals?"

"Yeah, they're coming up next week. This time for sure, we have to win."

Jane-Marie frowned. "Why so serious? You guys usually win…" she gasped, "Unless you guys are worried because it's the famous soccer boys' academy?!"

Hitsugaya went wide-eyed. "What? Were playing against Cathedral?"

"How come you didn't know?"

"Coach never tells us until right before the game…we usually figure it out ourselves, but I guess it's his way of not pressuring us."

Jane-Marie nodded, "Yeah I guess I can see how that works…but, they shouldn't be _too_ good, right?"

The ice prince sighed. "Well it is a breeding ground for professional athletes. They probably practice wildly."

Jane-Marie giggled. "Yuppers! Oh, Toshiro, can the girl's soccer team watch you guys practice? Y'know, for pointers?"

The teal-eyed boy nodded his head, "Sure. Why not?" Toshiro kneeled to fix his cleats and looked up to see Ichigo. "Are we going to start?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Yes. Renji got some news from a guy on the Cathedral team."

"What kind of news?"

"They might have to forfeit the match."

"Why?"

Ichigo scratched the imaginary itch on his head. "Apparently one of the guys on their team has the flu; they're hoping he'll be okay in time for the match."

"Hopefully. I don't want to win by forfeit."

Ichigo smirked. "Stubborn, huh?"

"You'd say the same thing, Kurosaki."

"You have a point."

Toshiro gave a smile before jogging to the middle of the field with the rest of the team. He counted off the boys to divide them evenly. Toshiro's team consisted of Ichigo, Renji, Izuru, Iba, and Ikkaku. The other six players were their own team. "Our team will be skins, you'll be shirts."

Toshiro, forgetting Jane-Marie was bringing her team, took his shirt off along with his other teammates. The school didn't really have a school dress code policy when it came to practicing for sports. Soccer was one of the big sports in the school, so rules like 'no shirts are to be taken off' were bent for them. A couple minutes into the game, Toshiro racing towards the goal post, he flinched as he heard squealing.

"AHHH! THE ICE PRINCE DOESN'T HAVE HIS SHIRT ON!"

"OH MY GOD! HALF THE SOCCER TEAM IS HALF NAKED!!"

"I GOTTA TAKE A PICTURE!"

"THAT'S MY SCREEN SAVER NOW!!"

"EEEE!!!"

Toshiro groaned as he remembered Jane-Marie mentioning her bringing her team to watch. He could tell, even though he was far away, by Jane-Marie's face that she was flustered and surprised. He ignored the staring and continued playing. He snatched the ball from a very surprised player and dashed down the field, passing it to Renji who skilfully shot it into the net. Several more squeals were heard as half the female body flooded the bleachers. God dang it all.

After playing a full game, Toshiro and the team decided to take a break. Ignoring the fact that there were screaming girls, Toshiro went to the bleachers to get his water bottle. Toshiro felt his eye twitch as the girls screamed louder and camera flashes were sounding throughout the bleachers. Toshiro looked over at Jane-Marie and scowled. Jane-Marie grinned.

Now, our ice prince wasn't scowling because the screaming girls had all started with Toshiro letting Jane-Marie bring her team to watch for pointers. No. He was angry that Jane-Marie was texting other girls. The evil smile on her face confirmed her suspicions. She was gathering more people to watch him.

Toshiro looked beside Jane-Marie, and he flushed. He had forgotten Soi Fon was apart of the girls soccer team. Soi Fon was looking at her feet and blushing. Toshiro became flustered and he began to stalk off to the middle of the field, thoroughly embarrassed that one of the girls he was living with just saw him half-naked.

As he made his way to the other members, he vaguely heard some people cheering near the soccer field. He also vaguely heard his name being called out. He ignored it, figuring it was one of the pesky girls in the bleacher. Ichigo ran over.

"Hey, what were you doing over by your fangirls?"

"Shut up!" Toshiro snapped, eye twitching. "I was getting my water bottle."

"Ooh…Sure was unexpected of Jane-Marie to gather of a legion of girls. The little brat." Despite his remark, Ichigo smirked.

Toshiro bit his tongue. That was his fault. As he was about to say something, when Renji and the other 'skins' came over, he heard his name much more clearly now. He looked to his left and went wide eyed as he saw a cheerleader run over. As she got closer, he realized the girl with brown hair in a bun was none other than Momo.

Momo waved to him. "Hey Shiro! I heard you guys were playing a game so I came here with the others and-!" Momo skidded to a stop and found herself right in front of half-naked men. She blushed wildly and covered her face slightly. "Eek!" she squeaked in embarrassment.

Toshiro raised a brow, before looking down at his chest and looking at the other people. Shoot. He blushed. "Oh. Um."

Momo blushed heavily. Although she was embarrassed seeing so many chests, she felt her eyes looking at Toshiro's chest instead of his face. He wasn't overly built, but he wasn't scrawny either. He had enough muscle to make him look _very_ physically attractive. Momo felt herself blush another four shades of red at her thoughts. _'I'm so horrible!'_.

Toshiro stared at her dumbly. What was he supposed to say? She was obviously embarrassed, but he couldn't say anything to explain it other than the fact that his team was skins, and the other team was shirts.

While the two were in an embarrassed state, the other teammates snicker quietly. Who knew Toshiro could get so flustered over something as simple as being shirtless?

Momo was relieved as the other cheerleaders began calling her to come where they were, some whining as they noticed Toshiro wave a flustered goodbye as she ran back to them. As Momo retreated to the girls, Chizuru slapped her back. "Ooh, you got to see the ice prince's chest up close! And we _all_ know how much _you_ like _him_…"

Momo blushed more. "C-Chizuru!"

Chizuru scuttled closer to Momo. "Hey if you guys ever get the together, maybe I could-!"

Tatsuki kicked Chizuru away from Momo. Tatsuki growled, "Why can't you just reincarnate into something more subtle?!"

Momo nodded her head as thanks. She was thankful that Tatsuki, the vice cheerleading captain, was also extremely talented in martial arts…apparently she was the second best high school girl in Japan! Momo shook away the images of the glistening chest that belonged to Toshiro Hitsugaya, before getting back down to business and practicing for the cheerleading finals.

* * *

After school Toshiro made his way to the foster agency. The only reason he was going, as he reminded himself, was that he wanted answers that Kisuke obviously wouldn't and couldn't answer. He entered the building, cursing as the automatic door delayed in its opening, before walking into the sleek silver building. He went over to the receptionist and smiled. He knew this would get her. "Excuse me miss, could I please get the card to the fifth floor? I need to speak to Shinji Hirako and his associates."

The receptionist nodded her head, flushing slightly as Toshiro gave another blinding smile. It was times like these Toshiro took advantage of his looks. Toshiro grabbed the key and said thank you, before heading to the elevator. As he entered it, he slipped the card into the slot by a set of buttons. The elevator dinged as he went through the sliding doors and was on the fifth floor. He smiled slightly evilly as he saw the group of foster workers that called themselves 'vizards'. Shinji was sobbing as Hiyori hit him with her sandal, Kensei was growling at Mashiro, Love and Rose were bickering, and Hachi was remaining silent as he diligently completed paper work. Toshiro absentmindedly wondered where Lisa was, but concluded that it didn't matter. He marched forward and smiled slightly. "Hello, everyone."

The vizards looked up.

* * *

Aizen sipped his chai tea while glancing around the table. Everyone was there, except Nnoitra. He let his eyes flicker over onto Gin. "Have you seen Nnoitra?"

The silver haired man shook his head, his usual grin planted right on his face. "No."

Aizen scowled the slightest, but shook his head. Nnoitra was probably defiling some poor pupil. He would have to control him, somehow. "How are the changes to your classes going, dear teachers?"

Grimmjow frowned in his seat. Being nice was becoming a pain in his arse. Everyone was freaking out, claiming he was on drugs. Heck, he even had the cops come in to do a drug tests because some student's complaints had leaked out to the police force! He dug his hands in his pant pockets. "Everything is going great."

The other teachers nodded in agreement, though, the ones who need severe changes shook their heads mentally. Alas, things were not so good in the school.

Aizen shook his head, pleased. "Good. Superintendent Wonderweiss will be coming in a couple weeks, around the music festival, I believe; so I want you all on your best behaviour. If not, then," Aizen narrowed his eyes. "No pay checks."

The faculty gulped.

* * *

Rukia was grabbing her music notebooks from the music room when Kiyone came in. "Oh, Rukia! What're you doing here?"

"Just grabbing some books and the score for the music festival."

"Oh." Kiyone scratched the back of her head. "So were going through with it?"

Rukia nodded her head and smiled serenely. "Mm hm. I really liked the way we played earlier. The music was flowing beautifully; it wasn't…strict, I guess."

Kiyone grinned. "That was awesome, how everyone was in sync with playing the song our way." Rukia felt her eyes widen. That was right! Everyone in the class disagreed with the teacher and followed their instinct. "Rukia, are you really going to study aboard?"

The raven-haired girl nodded her head. "Yes. I'll being going to a college in America, and then I'll be travelling in Europe. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

Rukia flushed pink and grabbed her books, leaving the room hurriedly. "Unless nothing! I-I have to go, Kiyone! See you tomorrow!"

Rukia began running back to her house. At that moment, she had been thinking something so outrageous; even she couldn't believe it. _'I'd never say that out loud…and anyway, that would never happen!'_ After minutes of running, Rukia slowed down into a walk. "I'm such an idiot."

_'Unless Toshiro asked me to stay'_

Dang.

"You're an idiot? I don't think so!"

Rukia squeaked and jumped a few feet into the air. Turning to her side, she saw Momo walking beside her. "H-How long have you been there?" Rukia gasped out, still surprised.

"Well I saw you as I was leaving school from cheerleading practice."

"Oh…so you've been trying to keep up with me?" Rukia asked, feeling guilty she hadn't noticed her sister.

Momo gave a sheepish smile. "Mm hm. I was trying to keep up, but I was worn out from practice. I'm glad you slowed down, though…so, what's wrong?"

Rukia paled. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you look pretty upset. Did something happen at music, today?"

"No, no! Actually, music was great today! We have a song picked out for the finals!"

Momo clapped her hands together, her pink gym bag getting in the way somewhat. "Really? That's great!"

Rukia nodded her head, purple eyes gleaming with excitement. "Yes! It is great!"

Momo was relieved. She pulled her bun out and began running her fingers through her hair. "…Did something happen? Rukia? For real?"

'_I can't hide anything from her…'_ "Kiyone asked if I'm going aboard. I am."

Momo raised a brow confusedly. "But you and dad already talked about that. He agreed so why are you so down?"

"I said and thought something ridiculous…"

"What?"

"Well, I almost said it but…er…" Rukia blushed. "Basically I was thinking I wouldn't go aboard if the boy I liked wanted me to stay."

"Oh." Momo gave a giggle.

"What?" Rukia snapped, annoyed and blushing. "What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing! I just thought, 'how cute!'"

"WHAT?!"

Momo laughed some more at her sister's shock. "Rukia, lately you've been expressing your feelings more. Lately. I think everyone in our famiyl has been changing little by little lately, not just you."

Rukia said nothing.

"Did you know, Rukia, that I'm going to ask dad if I can go to America, too?"

Rukia felt her eyes bulge and her head snap around to look at the brown haired girl. "What?"

"I want to do cheerleading in America. When I'm too old for cheerleading, I want to work in a daycare."

"…You've never said anything like that before. I thought you wanted to become a teacher and work in our highschool. Because of _him_."

Momo stopped walking. "Please don't mention him."

"Sorry…so, he's out of the picture now, huh?"

"Yes, Rukia. He was out of the picture before we started school this year."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "I hate him. For what he did to you!"

"Enough of that. What's done is done. Let's leave it at that. But, listen to what I'm saying!"

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't do cheerleading in America if the boy I liked asked me to stay, either. I mean, I guess that is sort of stupid, giving up your future for a boy…but if I was with the boy I liked, I'd make my life work. You should, too, Rukia." Momo smiled.

"Momo do you like Toshiro?"

Momo blushed wildly. "W-where d-did that come from, Rukia?!"

"I think it's safe to say almost all the girls in our house are in love with him. I'm just wondering if you love Toshiro or _that_ man. It seems a couple girls in our house are attracted to older men."

Momo felt her eyes widen. "Rukia! That's over now!"

Rukia bit her lip. Why was she being so horrid? "I'm sorry, Momo. I don't know what got into me…"

Momo shook her head. "No, it's alright. Me and Nanao are pretty weird, huh?"

"No." Rukia looked at Momo smiling like a kid. "You guys just happened to fall in love. It can still work, though. If you wait."

"I don't think he'll wait…I don't think even I can wait, because…"

"Yeah. You don't have to say it. I think I already know."

Momo blushed. "Um, let's hurry home. I have to help dad with his medication."

Rukia smirked. "I'll race you!"

* * *

"…Why the heck do ya wear a school uniform?" Nnoitra asked, currently lounging in his leather chair with a hentai manga in his hand.

The woman with braided hair looked up from the comic she held. She fixed her glasses to fit better on the bridge of her nose. "It's amusing. When I go buy hardcore yaoi or hentai, the shop keepers look at me with bulging eyes."

"How can ya buy the mags if they think you're a school girl?"

"I.D, of course. But, most of the time they don't even ask. I just buy them while they watch me stupidly. It's funny, if you actually see it. However, I go to this one shop, and the shopkeeper isn't surprised anymore. I'm a regular, there."

Nnoitra snickered. This wasn't how he was expecting his afternoon to be spent; sitting in his classroom reading questionable manga with and equally questionable girl. "This could be the start of an interesting friendship."

"I agree. Hey, pass me the one with the school girl on the cover."

Nnoitra threw it to Lisa, who was sitting on a desk. "I have a feeling I'm skipping out on something." Within a few more silent minutes of reading, Nnoitra shut his book and threw it into his box of manga. "Let's get something to eat."

Lisa nodded her head, putting the book down. "I'm hungry."

"We can go to a coffee shop that's by the school; they got good bagels." Nnoitra grinned slightly. "We'll come back here but I gotta pick up something at the book store downtown so-."

"_NNOITRA JIRUGA; IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO THE STAFF ROOM YOUR PAYCHECK IS GOING DOWN TO THE NEGATIVES. DON'T MAKE ME GET VIOLENT."_

Nnoitra frowned as the intercom buzzed a not so friendly message. "So that's what I forgot."

"We'll go to the coffee shop another time. Besides, I got to go back to the office." Smiling slightly Lisa said, "See you later."

* * *

_**A/N: AND THAT'S WHERE I'LL END OFF**__. Nnoitra and Lisa are just sort of a side story. These two are going to have an awesome friendship in this story! :) I was going to do a longer teacher meeting, but I was really pressed for time since my family is celebrating today. Lots of mystery with Momo, huh? Who is the mystery guy that Momo used to like?! Gasp! What's going to happen at the foster agency? What progress will take place with the bet?! All this and more in the next chapter of The Ripple! I probably won't update until January, so, if I don't update before New Years, Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!!!! :) Below is the Christmas special!!!! :) :) (P.S! Some YachiruxToshiro (like siblings) fluff)_

**The Mistletoe Hiest**

Toshiro growled. Sure, Christmas break was one of the things he looked forward to, but on the last days of school, he noticed how everyone turned into maniacs. The teachers were grading papers quickly, the girls were flocking to their idols with presents and more, the principal was sipping tea every single moment (he usually only drank tea at lunch), and overall, it was maddening.

Toshiro was packing away his notebooks into his book bag, not noticing the hungry leers being sent his way by his fan club (which by the way, is half of the female student body).

"You think it'll work?"

"Definitely! It'll work!"

Suddenly, Toshiro felt lips press against his cheeks. He looked to his right and left as two girls ran off with mistletoe in their hands. He turned pink with embarrassment. Why were girls so forward these days? He grumbled, wiping his cheek off, and started waking home.

_Meanwhile at the Ukitake house hold…_

"WHATTTTTT?!!!" Soi Fon screeched into the phone. The other girls of the Ukitake household peeked into the living room, along with Ukitake himself, eyes bulging. Soi Fon slammed the phone down and marched up the stairs, infuriated. The sisters followed her into her room.

"Soi Fon, what's wrong?" Momo asked, concerned. She was still in her apron. She had been preparing supper for the family, but Soi Fon's cry of distress interrupted her.

Soi Fon hissed to no one in particular and began to beat up her pillow.

"Subject is irrational. Something startling must have made contact with her…most likely the subject was triggered by Jane-Marie, the gossip." Nemu read aloud her thoughts and scribbled them into her notebook. She could always count on her sisters for human behaviour research.

Soi Fon glared at Nemu for a moment before speaking angrily. "Two idiotic fan girls put Toshiro under mistletoe and kissed him!"

The girls grew silent.

"WHHHHHHHHHAT?!"

Yachiru giggled and hugged the pink teddy bear she brought along. "Yay! Shiro can bring his girlfriends over for Christmas dinner!"

Rukia suddenly got an evil glint in her eye. "They aren't his girlfriends!"

"So he is one of _those_ people." Nemu murmured, frowning and writing in her notebook.

The girls looked at Nemu, with wide, wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

Nemu bit her pencil before continuing. "He's the kind of person who takes holiday traditions very seriously; proven by the fact he let those girls kiss him because of mistletoe."

Nanao nodded her head in agreement. "And I don't think he is one of the people who take advantage of the holiday traditions. I should know, since Kyoraku is always taking advantage of traditions…" She grumbled the last part and felt her eyes narrow.

Rangiku giggled. "Awww, well since we know that…" the busty blonde pulled some mistletoe out of her pocket, the mistletoe she was saving for Renji and herself. "Let's hang this up by the door before he comes in!" The girls grabbed the mistletoe and ran down the stairs, smacking it above the door and trying to catch their breath as they panted.

"Y-you…think this'll work?" Rukia asked Soi Fon while panting.

"Y-yeah…I don't see why it wouldn't…"

Suddenly the door opened and Toshiro walked in taking his shoes off. The girls waited in silence, hoping he would notice the mistletoe. He raised a brow. "Why are you guys standing there?" He looked up. He went wide eyed. The girls shivered in excitement. "Why is there a voodoo doll hanging above the door?"

Rangiku, who was just coming down the stairs, went wide eyed. "Did the mistletoe get mixed up in the shuffle?"

Momo shushed Rangiku while blushing. The mission failed, so she was hoping Toshiro wouldn't find out about it.

"Mistletoe?" he questioned.

"N-nothing!" Rukia grinned nervously, tugging on Nemu's sleeve. "R-right Nemu?"

Nemu nodded, keeping her composure and writing in her notebook. "Mission status: aborted. Subject has yet to realize our plot-."

Nanao hit Nemu on the head. "Be quiet!"

Toshiro shook his head sighing. Sometimes these girls were crazy. He stalked off into the living room, only to be pounced by Yachiru. Just then, Ukitake entered holding some Christmas decorations for the tree in the living room. "Oh hey everyone! You're just in time! Let's start decorating the house-!"

"Whee! Shiro you have to kiss me!!!"

Toshiro flushed. "W-what?!" He looked past Yachiru's head to see she was holding mistletoe above the both of them. Yachiru grinned happily, before kissing Toshiro right by his lips.

To the others, it looked as if she kissed him smack on the lips. The girls gasped in surprise while Ukitake chuckled.

Toshiro frowned slightly, and sat up with Yachiru in his lap. Yachiru hugged him by the waist. "And now I get to hug you alllll I want, 'cause were under the mistletoe!"

Toshiro sighed, but hugged her back. "Merry Christmas, Yachiru."

"Merry Christmas Toshiro!!!"

Rukia shook her head and sighed. "I guess to get what I want, I'll have to tackle like Yachiru."

Momo, Nemu, and Soi Fon nodded in agreement.

* * *

**And that's that! I hoped you liked this chapter, please review and have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year! **


End file.
